Cuarto Creciente
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: SECUELA DE SOLSTICIO-Bella ahora es vampira y esto es una complicación para su amor con Jake. ¿Podrán estar juntos? ¿Qué pasa con la imprimación? UA
1. Libro I Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Secuela de Solsticio. Es decir, si no has leído Solsticio, ve a mi perfil, lee solsticio, deja review y luego regresas acá ^^

**Advertencia: **DRAMA!! xD

* * *

**Cuarto Creciente. **

**Libro I: Bella.**

**Prefacio**

Estar en aquella área sólo me causaba escalofríos y revivía los no deseados recuerdos. La lluvia caía sin piedad, cuando decidí concentrarme en verla caer, lo hice durante al menos 500 gotas, las cuales podía oír perfectamente repiquetear en el parabrisas. Apreté mis manos entorno al volante, llena de frustración, preguntándome si sería capaz de deformarlo.

Comenzó a llover con más fuerza, y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer dentro del auto, rodaban por mis mejillas y caían a mi cuello. En aquel momento, maldecía mi existencia, como nunca lo había hecho con mi vida.


	2. Cacería

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Secuela de Solsticio.

* * *

**Cuarto Creciente. **

**Libro I: Bella.**

**Capítulo I. Cacería. **

Era 25 de enero, aunque deseaba haber perdido la noción del tiempo, me resultaba imposible cuando mis oídos estaban agudizados para escuchar cada manecilla del reloj andar, o las hojas del calendario pasar. Era una mañana fría a causa de la niebla flotante. Había pasado poco más de un mes de mi transformación y yo aún no aceptaba mi nueva naturaleza, tenía una semana sin alimentarme ya que me había rehusado a salir de caza. Anteriormente me había alimentado de sangre embolsada, pero ya Carlisle no la adquiriría.

Carlisle, no tenía ningún problema en seguir comprándola, pero Jasper había dicho que hacer eso era consentirme y que yo debía aprender a que la vida como vampiro no era así de sencilla. Sabía en el fondo de mí, que Jasper hacia aquello como única manera de ataque contra mí, desde que yo había ingresado a la familia Cullen, Jasper no se encontraba a gusto.

Vivir con los Cullen implicaba todas las comodidades - al menos físicas- que alguien podía desear. Edward y Alice que habían sido mis mejores amigos en mi vida humana, era quienes se mostraban más distantes. Carlisle y Esme estaban siempre al pendiente de mí, de cómo me sentía y si necesitaba algo. Carlisle había sugerido que yo asistiera a terapia con un amigo suyo especialista en el área, quien claro está, también era un vampiro. Sugerencia, que yo rechacé sin pensarlo dos veces, ir a terapia significaba hablar. Y hablar sobre todo aquello que yo no deseaba recordar.

Jasper era quien mostraba más rechazo hacia mí, ya que él se veía afectado por todos aquellos sentimientos que yo estaba guardando en mi interior. Además, se sentía frustrado, porque yo parecía inmune a su don, por más que el trataba de aplacar mi tristeza, era imposible, era ya una parte de mí.

Rosalie era quien se mantenía más cerca de mí, tenía siempre un ojo en lo que hacía. Me preguntaba constantemente si estaba bien, a lo que yo respondía con un corto «sí» o asintiendo con la cabeza para evitar escuchar mi voz de campanillas. Mi propia voz me aterrorizaba, evitaba hablar y verme en el espejo, no me reconocía en él y eso me hacía sentir peor.

En año nuevo, me vi obligada a hablar, tras las insistencias de Alice de que debía hablarle a Charlie. Alice decía que tal vez mi voz no lo tranquilizara demasiado; sin embargo, yo me había negado a que le dijeran que había muerto, aunque yo me sentía como si lo hubiese hecho.

Había sido una charla difícil, en la que Esme había intervenido diciéndole que estábamos de viaje, que tras yo salir del coma, lo mejor había sido viajar un tiempo. Tiempo después, Esme lo volvió a llamar para decirle que no volvería a tiempo a la escuela, pero que sus hijos mayores me pondrían al día. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo esa mentira sería factible. Al principio Charlie se había mostrado en desacuerdo, pero Esme le explicó que yo necesitaba alejarme de Forks un tiempo, ya que había quedado destrozada tras mi ruptura con Jacob. Y era ahí cuando sentía que mi mundo se destruía. Pensar en Jacob hacía que mi no palpitante corazón doliera con fuerza. Sentía que en dónde solía escuchar los latidos, ahora sólo había un hoyo. Esme no había querido decir aquello en frente de mí, pero no importaba dónde yo estuviera, mis agudizados oídos lo escucharían todo con claridad.

Volver a la escuela, y ver a Charlie en persona, eran dos cosas que no tenía permitido. Los Cullen no estaban seguros de que yo fuera capaz de auto controlarme y Jasper dudaba mucho que lo fuera a lograr.

Era hora de cazar para los Cullen, pero como yo me quedaba en casa, siempre alguno se quedaba conmigo, no se atrevían a dejarme sola.

Llevaba al menos un día acurrucada en esa esquina de la casa, si aún fuera humana, tendría ya los músculos agarrotados, sin embargo no notaba ninguna diferencia siendo vampira.

-¿Esto es por el perro? –dijo Emmet (el Cullen de turno), mientras apagaba la televisión de plasma y caminaba hacía mi esquina. No respondí a su dolorosa pregunta –porque deberías saber que no vale la pena. Es un perro.

-¿Es así cómo lo veré ahora? –me mordí los labios y tarareé mentalmente para ahogar mi propia voz. Emmet abrió los ojos como platos y una sonrisa cubrió la mitad de su cara, tal vez feliz de que yo hubiese hablado.

-Oh vamos Bella, levántate –me extendió una mano –tómala o te levantaré por la fuerza –subió una ceja sin desdibujar su sonrisa –no me importa que digan que eres la más fuerte, lo serías si no estuvieses tan sedienta y yo…bueno, ya sabes, estoy en mi punto –su ancha sonrisa se convirtió en una cara pícara y rodó sus ojos que tenían una pigmentación dorada envidiable. Lo hacía apropósito. Era obvio que tenía sed, una sed que me golpeaba en la garganta, y que por más que quisiera, el agua no saciaría.

-Estoy bien –no estaba segura de que esa frase tuviera coherencia con sus palabras, sólo quería que me dejara sola, como en realidad me sentía.

-Tú lo pediste.

En cuestión de segundos, me encontraba en los brazos de Emmet mientras yo sacudía mis piernas tratando de bajarme. Me bajó y me depositó en el bosque, donde todo se veía realmente hermoso.

-Escúchame, Bella –lo miré sin expresión –esto no es fácil para ninguno. El último neófito con el que lidiaron fue conmigo, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y los neófitos tensan a Jasper como nada más. E imagina lo que es para él vivir con todas tus emociones o ¡para Edward escucharte! –Dijo elevando la voz –bajé la mirada, yo no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie –Alice tampoco se la está pasando bien, dice que tu futuro es…bueno, no le agrada.

-Nunca le ha agradado, y por eso lo quiso cambiar.

-¿Estás culpando a Alice?

-No –dije en un susurro.

-¿Culpas a alguien?

-Sí –musité –pero no importa.

-Bella, sólo quiero que vengas ahora conmigo y te alimentes un poco ¿sí?

-No quiero. ¿Qué tal si _él _está por ahí?

Emmet estalló en carcajadas, e inevitablemente eso apagó mis sollozos secos, como un jarabe contra la tristeza, incluso sonreí un poco, contagiada por su alegría.

-Bella, ¿nunca escuchaste hablar del tratado?

Lo miré extrañada.

-¿Aún hay tratado? Ustedes…me…mordieron ¿no era esa la condición?

-Ya nos hubiésemos ido de Forks si fuera así.

_Irnos de Forks. _Eso parecía ser el plan de los Cullen de alguna forma, me preguntaba por qué no lo hacíamos. Una parte de mí, quería quedarse en Forks para siempre, aunque sea saber que Jacob se hallaba cerca de mí, aunque nunca más lo fuera a ver; pero otra parte quería creer que él nunca había existido. _¿Culpas a alguien? _Me había preguntado Emmet, ¿cómo podía pensar que culpaba a Alice? Me comencé a preguntar si Alice pensaba lo mismo y por eso no me hablaba. O tal vez ellos pensaban que yo culpaba a Jacob. ¿Culpar a Jacob? No podría, por más que quisiera odiarlo, sabía que jamás sería capaz de dejar de amarlo. La única culpable: yo.

Emmet estaba parado frente a mí, esperando que yo me decidiera a mover, su piel brillaba ligeramente con los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban entre la niebla. Suspiré y traté de sonreír. La sed me seguía golpeando, ya no tenía caso resistirse.

Emmet sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a adentrarse al bosque. Lo seguí con dificultad, ya que no conocía que rumbos podía él tomar. Pero mis agudizados sentidos hacían la tarea mucho más sencilla. El resplandor de mi piel me aturdía tanto como mi voz, eran pequeños detalles que me recordaban que ya no era humana.

Emmet se detuvo y se puso en cuclillas, el bosque en ese punto era hermoso: hojas verdes, troncos rugosos y marrones, y una pequeña laguna en el centro. Parecía que ya era primavera en aquel lugar del bosque ¿Seguíamos en Forks? Yo no estaba segura. Emmet estaba listo para cazar, se lanzó sobre un ciervo que llegaba al bebedero y ahí volteé la mirada, prefería no presenciar lo que estaba segura yo iba a hacer.

-¡Bella! –gritó una voz conocida. –Parece que debimos dejarte con Emmet desde el principio. Él se incorporó a mi lado mientras Esme me daba un cálido abrazo.

-Sí, parece que es quien me pudo sacar.

-Emmet, ayuda a Bella a cazar, no te quedes todas las presas para ti.

-Bella es una cazadora innata, lo que pasa es que ustedes no la han visto en acción.

Sentí que esas palabras venían con un doble sentido, pero decidí no prestarle atención.

-Creo que puedo aprender. –musité.

Carlisle llegó corriendo y me felicitó también. Esme y él se fueron corriendo hacia la dirección de dónde veníamos Emmet y yo.

Emmet me enseñó unas pequeñas técnicas de cacería. Con mi torpeza humana, estaba segura de que no hubiese cazado ni un conejo, pero ahora me sentía preparada.

Otro ciervo llegó al claro, podía oír su corazón palpitar con fuerza y su sangre correr por cada una de sus venas. Me puse en cuclillas, lista para saltar hacia él; en ese momento llegó otro ciervo y se colocó junto al primero. Esto no podía ser cierto: los ciervos parecían enamorados. No podía matar a uno, y dejar al otro con vida, no era capaz de separar una pareja por más sedienta que estuviera.

Me puse de pie y comencé a alejarme. Emmet me siguió, tal vez adivinando por qué me iba.

-Ven, vamos a otra parte, hay animales que no están en pareja.

-Gracias, Emmet. En verdad, no importa, no tengo sed –mentí.

-Claro, gran explicación para tus ojos. Se están oscureciendo Bella.

-Por mí pueden ser negros.

-Bella, o bebes ahora de cualquier animal o no serás capaz de volver a ver un humano en tu vida…sin que eso tenga consecuencias.

Oía los brinquitos perfectamente coreografiados, sólo una persona podía estar viniendo: Alice. Apareció entre los árboles y se quedó de pie, observándome. Jasper, Rosalie y Edward llegaron un segundo después y se mantuvieron detrás de ella. Me preguntaba si ellos creían que Alice había anticipado un peligro. De pronto, Alice comenzó a saltar hacia mí, y sin darme cuenta me estaba abrazando por el cuello.

-¡Bella! ¡Oh, Bella! ¿Cómo estás? –su voz ocultaba una nota de culpabilidad.

-Bien –mentí otra vez.

-No has cazado –dijo bajándose de mi cuello y deteniéndose a mirar mis ojos.

-Es demasiado sensible para andar de cacería.

-Son animales, Bella. Estará bien. Sólo piensa que siempre has comido animales: vacas, pollos, cochinos…

-Pero jamás tuve que matarlos.

-Si tu familia hubiese tenido una granja, lo hubieses hecho. Vamos, será divertido.

¿Es que para Alice todo era divertido? Cazar, comprar, las fiestas. ¿Acaso algo le producía aburrimiento? Parecía que no.

Seguimos la dirección de la que ellos venían, mientras Jasper, Rose y Edward iban hacia dónde estaba Emmet. Parecía que Jasper por primera vez en un mes, relajaba sus músculos. Edward parecía reprimir una sonrisa y Rosalie me miraba con tristeza y alegría a la vez, no sabía por qué, sentía que era ella quien comprendía mejor cómo me sentía.

-¡Oye Alice! –Gritó Emmet –no te vas a quedar con el crédito, yo la saqué de casa.

-¡Pero no de caza! –gritó Alice sin volverse a mirarlo.

Una vez más dejé que me guiará, corrimos mucho o al menos eso me pareció.

-Esto no es Forks –dijo Alice –pero a mí me gusta más lo que hay por aquí. Aunque pueden ser presas más difíciles. Me extraña que Emmet no te haya traído acá, él fue quien descubrió esta área. Hay pumas y osos. Son exquisitos, Bella.

Un rugido despertó mi sed, un puma venía avanzando como si fuese él el cazador, una vez más sentí como mi garganta era golpeada por la sed, mientras escuchaba como su sangre corría, parecía fluir como un río. No lo pensé demasiado, no quería arruinar el momento. Me lancé sobre su yugular, y bebí la sangre disfrutando cada sorbo. No quería que se acabara. La saboreé, y me pareció mucho más deliciosa que unas papas fritas, que una malteada o una rebanada de pizza.

Sorbí y saboreé. Ya la sangre no me parecía aquella extraña mezcla de óxido y sal, sino un banquete.

Aquel lugar del bosque era mucho más tenebroso, era oscuro. Los árboles eran mucho más altos y no permitían pasar ni el más mínimo rayo de sol, una ventaja, ya que no quería volver a verme brillar. Cuando el puma quedó seco, lo aparté. Estaba realmente satisfecha, Alice me esperaba con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, me envolvió en ellos y susurró: "Todo va a estar bien, Bella". Deseaba creer que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero mi pecho volvió a arder y sentí como si fuese a estallar en llanto, sabiendo que eso era imposible.

* * *

**Review? Sabías que son gratis y pueden alegrar un día :D**


	3. Alegría compartida

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Secuela de Solsticio.

**

* * *

**

**Cuarto Creciente. **

**Libro I: Bella**

**Capítulo II. Alegría compartida**

Estábamos de regreso en la casa, todos los Cullen realizaban sus actividades con normalidad, como si el hecho de que yo hubiese cazado hoy fuese algo que ellos sabían que sucedería…Fue cuando caí en cuenta.

-¿Alice?

-Dime Bella. –dijo ella volviéndose a mirarme. Me encontraba en el sillón y ella estaba de pie junto a las escaleras.

-Me viste, ¿cierto?

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Cazando. Sabías que Emmet me lograría sacar.

Soltó una risilla.

-Lo admito, soy culpable.

Emmet soltó una carcajada.

-No te lleves todo el crédito hermanita, yo me ofrecí voluntariamente.

-¿Hay algo más en mi futuro? –pregunté curiosa.

-Bella –dijo Alice mientras caminaba hacia mí –dime si no quieres que espíe en tu futuro, y no lo haré.

-No, está bien. Yo…quería pedirte perdón, Alice. Me he portado muy mal contigo en este tiempo, y también a ti Edward –dije mientras lo buscaba con la mirada –no me he sentido bien y ustedes no tienen la culpa.

-Sólo queremos que te adaptes a esto, y que seas feliz entre nosotros, dentro de lo que quepa, por supuesto.

Traté de sonreír, pero supuse que lo que obtuve fue una mueca hipócrita.

-También yo –musité.

-¿Te parece si vamos de compras, Bella? –exclamó Alice.

-Compras –repuse.

-Sí –volvió a exclamar ella.

Me extraño el hecho, de que Alice sabía mi respuesta a aquella pregunta, y aún así, ahí estaba formulándola, ni siquiera necesitaba su don para saber lo que yo diría.

-No –dije subiendo la ceja.

-Ya lo sabía.

Rosalie la miró con cara de reproche.

-Tengo un plan de respaldo, por supuesto. Estaba pensando en que deberías ver a Charlie. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y él se va a preocupar.

-¿Qué? Estás completamente loca Alice –le espetó Rose –ella no puede ver a su padre.

-Claro que sí, acaba de cazar y tengo los lentes color chocolate arriba. No hay ningún impedimento, Rose.

-¿Y qué le dirá? Que salir del coma la volvió una mujer hermosa, ¿y cómo explicará que no va a vivir con él?

-Bueno, estaba pensando en que tal vez podría decirle que se va a casar con Edward.

-¿QUÉ? –gritamos Edward y yo.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre. Y parece que Charlie se lo tomaría bien.

-Estás inventando eso, Alice. Mi padre no aceptaría esa idea ¡J-A-M-Á-S!

-Ya veo, prefiere que andes con lobos inestables –dijo Alice e inmediatamente sentí como el hoyo de mi corazón volvía a abrirse.

Era de suponer que mi cara reflejó instantáneamente lo que sentí.

-No quise decir eso, Bella –dijo Alice acercándose a mí.

-Eres un monstruo, Alice –gruñó Rosalie y se sentó a mi lado. –será mejor que busques una excusa mejor.

-¿Por qué no le dicen que nos vamos? Díganle que soy tan listo que Bella aprendió todo lo que le falta del año en un mes, y que ya puede entrar a la universidad. –dijo Emmet sonriendo.

-¿Qué eres tan listo? ¿Dónde encajas tú aquí? –le dijo Edward a su hermano.

-Esme le dijo que sus hijos _mayores _pondrían a Bella al día, _hermanito. _

-Eso es más viable –musité.

-Bien, entonces vayan ustedes. Yo no iré.

-Esa es la mejor parte del plan –alardeó Rosalie.

-Rose, no. Alice, yo…es que no creo que decir que me voy a casar calme algo. No tiene ningún sentido, Charlie sabe cuánto…bueno…él sabe que yo amo a Jake –dije el nombre presintiendo el ardor de mi pecho. Tomé aire innecesariamente, para luego botarlo con fuerza.

Emmet se encaminó a la computadora y comenzó a clickear con fuerza.

-¡Alaska! –Exclamó desde la silla del computador –dice que Alaska admite estudiantes en esta época del año. Podemos decir que Carlisle tiene un amigo que le facilitó el ingreso a Bella sin haberse graduado.

­-Vamos, Bella, alístate. –dijo Rose ayudándome a levantarme.

-Al menos puedo ayudarte en eso ¿no?

-Claro, Alice.

Alice me guió hasta su habitación, me entregó las lentillas y un cambio de ropa.

-Las lentillas se disuelven a causa del veneno en tus ojos, debes estar atenta de que tal vez debas ir al baño a cambiártelas. No sé el tiempo exacto que duren, pero le diré a Rose que esté atenta a ello.

-Alice, lamento si te ofendí, pero es que…sé que mi papá no se creería eso.

-Ya sé, pensé que era una buena idea. Pero, a veces me equivocó con respecto a mis buenas ideas ¿no?

-No te preocupes.

Fui al baño a colocarme los lentes, noté que mis ojos tenían un color bastante extraño, un color rojo apagado, pero por los bordes se adivinaba el color dorado. Probablemente, porque habían estado casi negros antes de ir a cazar.

Me vestí y Alice me dio tres pares más de lentillas, las metí en mi bolso. Emmet y Rose me esperaban bajo las escaleras y se encaminaron hacia el garaje. Recordé la primera vez que había estado ahí, tras mi primer encuentro con la muerte, parecía mi destino que un auto acabara con mi vida, y que una criatura mítica me salvara.

Rosalie encendió el motor del auto rojo brillante, Emmet abrió la puerta de atrás y se metió en el asiento del copiloto.

Los asientos eran bastante cómodos, cerré la puerta y Rose arrancó. Me impresionó una vez más el verdor de Forks, se veía bastante diferente a las veces que lo había visto con mis ojos humanos. La llovizna típica rociaba los árboles. A pesar de que aún era invierno, parecía que el frío había reducido bastante, o tal vez no fuera capaz de distinguir una temperatura muy baja a causa de mi gélida piel; sin embargo algo era seguro, ya la nieve no caía en Forks.

Rose detuvo el auto frente a mi viejo hogar, la patrulla estaba estacionada allí. Me parecía extraño no ver mi pickup, supuse que no había quedado remedio para el viejo cacharro y que ahora lo vendían como latas de refresco.

Emmet y Rose bajaron del auto y yo me tomé un momento para asegurarme de que el color de mis ojos era el correcto, se veían cafés, pero me incomodaban bastante, me parecía que distinguía cada línea que formaba el color.

Emmet tocó el timbre, mientras Rose cerraba el auto con la alarma. Charlie abrió la puerta y sentí inmediatamente como si me fuese a desmayar, las piernas me comenzaron a temblar, como si aún fuera humana; sentí el brazo de Rosalie sostenerme y ayudarme a entrar a la casa. Charlie se veía diferente, parecía tener más arrugas y canas que la última vez que lo vi.

Cuando Charlie me vio, no se detuvo y se acercó a mí, envolviéndome en un abrazo muy cálido.

-Estás helada, Bella. ¿Quieres que te busque un suéter?

-No, estoy bien papá.

-Pasen adelante –dijo él haciéndose a un lado.

Caminamos hacia la sala y Charlie tomó asiento, me sentía tan culpable de verlo así, como si hubiese pasado más de una noche en vela, llorando por mi ausencia.

-Lamento no haber venido antes.

-No hay problema, al menos ya estás aquí.

-No se quedará por mucho –le dijo Rose en tono suave, supuse que sería mejor que se fuera adaptando a la idea. –logramos que viera toda la materia del año en un mes, y Carlisle consiguió que pudiera entrar a la universidad ahorita mismo.

La cara de Charlie se tensó. El síndrome del nido vacío. Él no se hallaba preparado para eso aún.

-Pero no podrían…?

-Carlisle consiguió un cupo para ella para dentro de dos semanas, si no lo toma, lo perderá. –le aclaró Emmet.

-¿A qué universidad irás? –me preguntó mi padre.

-La de Alaska, un amigo de Carlisle trabaja allí. Pensé que querías que fuera a la universidad.

-Así es, sólo que…te acabo de recuperar, y ya te vas.

-Lo siento mucho –dije en un susurro.

-Pero así te graduarás antes –musitó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Sí, ese es el lado bueno. Y te llamaré siempre que pueda, papá.

Charlie se levantó del sillón y me volvió a abrazar, me levanté aún con sus brazos envolviéndome y me di el gusto de sentir su calor. Sentía como su sangre fluía a través de sus venas, pero no parecía afectarme, tal vez por el amor que sentía hacia él.

-Te amo, papá

-Yo también te amo Bella –sentí como sus lágrimas caían sobre mi cabello. Las divinas lágrimas que no podían caer de mis ojos.

Nos separamos y Rose señaló mis ojos. Me excusé para ir al baño y remplacé las lentillas. Salí del baño. Rosalie me esperaba en la puerta.

-Lo estás haciendo de maravilla. Pareces más humana que cuando lo eras. Ni siquiera te dimos todos los consejos: mover los hombros, cambiar de postura. Lo haces todo muy natural.

-Supongo que aún me siento humana.

-¿Te afecta su olor?

-No. Siento la sangre que corre por sus venas, pero no me llama.

-Es genial, Bella.

Caminamos de regreso al salón, donde Emmet y Charlie hablaban sobre un partido, cuando nos sentamos, la conversación cambió de rumbo. Estuvimos alrededor de una hora allí, con mis repentinas idas al baño para hacer el cambio de los lentes. Me sentía realmente a gusto allí. De alguna forma, no me sentía vampira estando con mi padre, me parecía que estaba con él como cualquier otro día.

Me alegré de que mi padre no mencionara el tema del que yo no quería hablar. Esme le había advertido que yo estaba muy dolida.

Por otro lado, me asombraba que tal vez ese día era en el que más había conversado con mi padre desde mi llegada a Forks, y que quería llamarlo cuando no pudiera verlo, algo que jamás había hecho mientras vivía en Phoenix. A veces, necesitamos sentir que perdemos algo para apreciarlo en verdad.

Cuando usé mi último cambio de lentes, Rose comenzó a contabilizar el tiempo que nos podíamos quedar. Una vez cumplido, me despedí de Charlie con otro cálido abrazo. Sentía que una parte del agujero en mi pecho había sanado, como si ver la sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre fuese una medicina.

Subimos al flamante auto rojo y Charlie nos despidió desde la puerta, su sonrisa se reflejaba en sus ojos, y eso fue suficiente para hallarme lo suficientemente cómoda como para sonreír.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Rose dejó el auto en el garaje y nos adentramos a la casa.

-Salió de maravilla –anunció Rosalie sin que nadie le preguntara.

-Bella es como nuestra pequeña humana –bromeó Emmet. –ni siquiera le tuvimos que decir que fingiera serlo, y Charlie se portó genial.

Jasper no relajó su postura, hasta que Edward le indicó que lo que decían era verdad. Alice comenzó a dar saltitos y abrazó a Jasper.

-Así que irás a la Universidad –dijo Carlisle –me parece un buen plan.

-Cariño, ella no puede realmente ir a la universidad –le dijo Esme en un susurro.

-No, pero creo que debería ir a Alaska, con la familia Denalí.

-Sería genial, Alaska es genial y con ellos puedes aprender muchas más cosas sobre ser vampiro –dijo Alice emocionada.

-¿Crees que ellos estén para visitas? –preguntó Edward.

-Me comunicaré con Tanya, y si están dispuestas, comenzaremos a organizar el viaje.

Todo parecía estar saliendo de maravilla, Esme y Carlisle subieron y escuché como se dirigían al estudio de éste. Edward tomó asiento en su gran piano de mármol, aunque no comenzó a tocarlo sino que tomó un libro que reposaba sobre las teclas y comenzó a leerlo. Alice tomó a Jasper del brazo y se dirigieron a la cocina. Yo me senté en el sillón, y Emmet y Rose me imitaron.

-Si sigues así, tal vez puedas visitar a Charlie en otro momento. Ya sabes, cuando supuestamente estés de vacaciones.

-Jasper me debe cien dólares –dijo Emmet riendo maliciosamente mientras frotaba sus manos.

-¿Apostaron si mataría a Charlie o no?

-Supongo que lo hicimos –dijo sin cambiar su expresión. –te alegrara saber que yo dije que no lo harías.

-Al menos no a la primera ¿cierto?

-Prefiero reservarme esa información.

-¡Emmet! –le reprendió Rose.

-Oh, vamos, la vida no es color de rosa, algún día matara a alguien.

Tragué en seco ante aquella idea, si mataba a alguien, no sólo no podría cargar con el sentimiento de culpa, sino que aquello sería mi propia condena. Si yo matara a alguien, rompería el tratado, y eso haría que lobos y vampiros anduvieran juntos en peligrosa cercanía. Edward gruñó por lo bajo, probablemente por mis pensamientos o los de sus hermanos, no podía estar segura.

Me prometí a mí misma que no mataría a ningún humano. Como si mis palabras necesitaran ser selladas, en algún lugar, fuera de los cristales de la mansión Cullen, un lobo aulló.

* * *

**¿Tienen idea de quien aulló? Porque yo no xD **

**Hay un botón verde abajito muy lindo, pínchenlo ¿sí? *-***


	4. Lágrimas en el parabrisas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Secuela de Solsticio.

* * *

**Cuarto Creciente**

**Libro I: Bella**

**Capítulo III. Lágrimas en el parabrisas.**

_"Prohibiéndome recordar, aterrorizada por el olvido."_

Habían pasado tres días desde mi visita a Charlie, mi comportamiento había contribuido a que los Cullen me dieran un voto de confianza, aunque aún tenía mis restricciones, y de momento, lo prefería así. ¿Cómo podía dejar que alguien confiara en mí si yo no lo hacía?

Era casi un hecho que pasaría una temporada en Alaska, aún se debatía quiénes me acompañarían y quiénes se quedarían en Forks.

Una parte de mí, se alegraba de no tener que estar en Forks, cerca de tantos recuerdos…dolorosos recuerdos para ser exacta. Pero otra parte de mí, tenía miedo a olvidar, ¿qué haría yo si olvidara aquellos buenos momentos? No podía decir que fueran pocos, sólo me podía quejar de que no fueran los más vívidos.

Mi familia vampiro había seguido con sus actividades como siempre, Jasper aún mantenía cierta renuencia a mi unión a la familia, pero parecía más calmado por el autocontrol que había mostrado –aunque él y Emmet seguían haciendo apuestas –Edward era quien seguía manteniendo cierta distancia, aún no sabía exactamente el motivo de ello, pero me alegraba saber que Alice era la amiga que había sido durante mi vida.

Precisamente acabábamos de revisar su armario y empacar la ropa que ya había sido utilizada en cajas para ser donadas a caridad. Aquello me había mantenido entretenida y alejada por un momento de recuerdos tortuosos; pero ahora la casa se encontraba en completo silencio, ya que Alice, Carlisle y yo éramos los únicos allí. Comenzaba a sentir un poco de claustrofobia, causada no por el encierro –como es lógico –sino por la falta de sonidos.

-Alice, voy a salir –dije a la pequeña duendecillo que estaba sentada con la mirada ausente, espiando el futuro de alguien seguramente.

-¿A dónde?

-Sólo quiero dar un paseo.

Rebuscó en una gaveta y sacó un juego de llaves.

-Ten, lleva el auto de Carlisle.

-No, caminaré.

-¿Es que estás loca? Llévate el auto –dijo en un tono que me hacía imposible refutarla.

Tomé las llaves y me dirigí al garaje. El auto encendió las luces e hizo un sonidito cuando le di al botón de la alarma.

Abrí la puerta y entré. Tenía mucho tiempo sin tomar el volante y no sabía exactamente si podría conducir este auto. Giré la llave en el contacto y me encaminé fuera de la mansión. Se sentía bien hacer algo distinto, y tan humano como conducir. No tenía idea del rumbo exacto que tomaría, y eso no parecía preocuparme.

Era un día gris y frío típico de Forks, pero a medida que conducía a través de los verdes bosques, me parecía que el ambiente era más tétrico. Entonces supe por qué, me hallaba en el lugar exacto donde el auto se había estrellado contra mí. Estaba en el preciso lugar donde todo había ocurrido. Donde yo había muerto, o algo así.

Estar allí me ponía los pelos de puntas, primero porque no estaba segura de no estar en los límites de La Push, y si así era, rogaba a Dios que los licántropos entendieran. Y segundo, porque avivaba las memorias de aquel 17 de diciembre. Venían a mí las imágenes como una presentación de diapositivas, y aún peor que las imágenes, venían los sonidos, golpeándome con fuerza. La voz de Jake, la de Seth, y mis gritos internos que intenté emitir sin éxito.

Luego venía algo peor, podía sentir el calor de Jake sujetándome, como si él estuviese ahí. Pero no estaba…Jacob no estaba. ¿Qué había pasado con lo que éramos? ¿Ya no podríamos ser nada porque ahora éramos _enemigos mortales? _Maldición, yo estuve ahí, él estuvo ahí cuando dijo "por siempre y para siempre" ¿Es que sus palabras no valían nada? ¿O siempre estuvo bromeando? ¿Es que nunca me amo? Porque yo sí lo hice, yo lo amé y lo amo. Y dudaba mucho que dejara de hacerlo.

¿Había estado lloviendo todo este tiempo? Sentía como si la lluvia cantaba mis sentimientos; era como si las nubes se compadecieran de mis ojos incapaces de llorar, o de mi corazón incapaz de latir.

Condenada a vivir en la noche. Mi sol se había apagado, aquel sol para el que creí que no había eclipse se había apagado. Noche eterna, una noche oscura, en la que no brillaba ninguna estrella, ni siquiera una uña de luna.

Me quedé observando las gotas caer , parecía algo mejor que hacer que estar recordando –y más si mis recuerdos eran tan vívidos –podía escuchar perfectamente las gotas que repiqueteaban en el techo, en el vidrio trasero y podía ver perfectamente las que caían en el parabrisas, así que decidí contarlas mientras caían. Me dediqué a aquello durante al menos quinientas gotas.

La frustración y la nostalgia no se iban. Apreté mis manos entorno al volante, preguntándome si sería capaz de deformarlo, no tenía control real de mi fuerza. Y una vez más me sentí desdichada.

«Por siempre y para siempre» Lo había dicho, y lo había repetido. Me había jurado que seríamos siempre el uno para el otro, que nada nos separaría…ni siquiera los chupasangres. Y sin embargo, allí estaba yo: sola. ¿Y él? No tenía idea de dónde estaba.

Genial, ahora me sentía egoísta y estúpida. No había sabido nada de Jake. Y no me había puesto a pensar en él sino era para decir ¿por qué no me dejo morir? En mi primer encuentro cercano con la muerte, Jake era todo en cuanto había pensado, en cómo él viviría sin mí. ¿Cómo rayos lo estaba haciendo? Seguro que no con mucha más facilidad que yo. La imprimación, el amor… Suspiré, derrotada.

"Jacob" musité haciendo que mi pecho ardiera, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Cómo estaba?

La lluvia comenzó a caer con mucha más fuerza, me parecía que caía dentro del auto, ya que sentía como rodaban por mis mejillas y caían a mi cuello; pero el interior del auto estaba seco y las gotas seguían golpeando en el parabrisas.

Mi innecesaria respiración se convirtió en un jadeo entrecortado. Maldecía mi existencia como nunca lo había hecho con mi vida ¿Por qué? Me repetía constantemente sin saber cuál era el resto de la pregunta. Acerqué mi mano a mi rostro, mis dedos temblorosos entraron en contacto con una gota en mi mejilla. Un gemido incontrolable se emitió desde mi garganta, y mis mejillas se inundaron de… ¿lágrimas?

Sabía que era imposible, que los vampiros no lloran, pero allí estaba yo, una vampira…llorando. Mis ojos ardían y soltaban el llanto sin cesar.

Tal vez todo fuera producto de mi imaginación, porque tampoco podía apelar a que esto era un sueño. ¿Cómo podía estar llorando? Razones no me faltaban, pero…

La puerta del copiloto se abrió de un solo tirón, dejando entrar a una empapada Alice.

-Bella –musitó mientras escudriñaba mi rostro. –vamos, volvamos a casa.

Coloqué la mano en las llaves y sequé mi rostro con el dorso de la mano, mientras trataba de no respirar para evitar los jadeos y gemidos. Comencé a conducir lento, pero luego sentí la necesidad de acelerar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, aquel que se forma cuando el llanto no logra salir.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Debo tenerte vigilada. No puedo dejar que desaparezcas de mis visiones. Estabas muy cerca del límite, Bella.

-Lo suponía.

-Le diré a Edward que te enseñe hasta donde puedes llegar.

-Por favor –pedí.

-Estaba preocupada por eso… cuando te vi llorando.

-No estaba llorando, Alice.

-¿Ah no? –dijo con sarcasmo.

-No puedo llorar.

Ya se podía ver la gran casa blanca, Carlisle estaba parado en la puerta con cara de preocupación.

Entramos por el garaje, estacioné el auto y entramos a la casa. Carlisle ahora se hallaba dentro de la casa, con la misma cara de preocupación. Alice comenzó a hablar muy deprisa.

-Parecían lágrimas en todo sentido –anunció a su padre.

-Pero no pueden serlo. –dijo más para sí mismo que para nosotras. -Ven acá, Bella.

Avancé hacia donde estaba Carlisle y él pasó delicadamente un dedo por mi rostro.

-Bien, con esto me basta –dijo mientras observaba una gota en su dedo – ¡Parece que tienes un don, Bella! –dijo con aparente entusiasmo.

-¿Un don? –inquirí.

-¿El don de llorar? –dijo Alice incrédula.

-No lo sé. Es una suposición, ¿qué otra explicación puede haber?

-Que… hmmm… no tengo idea –dijo Alice.

Mi don era llorar. Vaya utilidad, nada de ver el futuro o escuchar los pensamientos de otros, sólo llanto, cómo si necesitara que mi vida fuera más miserable, la tristeza era mi don ¡Qué maravilla!

El resto de los Cullen comenzó a entrar de uno en uno desde el garaje. ¿Alice les habría avisado lo sucedido?

-¡Bella tiene un don! –dijo Alice muy entusiasta.

La primera en reaccionar fue Esme, que esbozó una media sonrisa. Edward mantuvo la mirada fija en mí y luego la desvió hacia su pequeña hermana.

-Ya sabía yo que eras la hermana prodigio –dijo Emmet acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo de oso. Sin pensarlo enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor y cerré mis ojos, sintiendo aquel abrazo realmente cálido.

Pude sentir cómo su cuerpo se ponía más rígido, de seguro se hallaba confundido, pero Emmet era lo más cercano a un abrazo de Jake, un abrazo que me envolvía. El nudo en mi garganta se hizo más intenso.

-Todo está bien, Bella –susurró Emmet en mi oído.

Abrí los ojos para comprobar la reacción de Rose, ella era quien se había mostrado más atenta conmigo y no quería arruinar eso, pero ella no estaba prestando atención, sino que estaba hablando calmadamente con el resto de la familia.

Solté aire innecesariamente y con él se vino un gemido increíblemente triste. Acto seguido, mis ojos volvieron a crear el mar de lágrimas. Emmet se apartó ligeramente, sintiendo la humedad en su camisa.

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba –dijo en tono irónico. Pensé que era una especie de burla, pero luego procedió, hablando aún más bajo –lo que daría Rosalie por llorar en mi hombro.

Me separé bruscamente, sentía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas aún.

-Lo siento –musité.

-No te apenes –dijo Rose separándose de los demás y caminando hacia mí –de todos los dones de estos anormales, el tuyo es el mejor.

Rosalie pasó un brazo por detrás de mí y me llevó al sofá. Allí me acuno en su regazo, acariciando mi cabello y mi rostro.

-Emmet tiene razón, eres la hermana prodigio.

Emmet se sentó junto a Rose, acariciando su brazo libre. –Todo estará bien –susurró a las dos.

-o-

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de todas mis horas como vampiro, aquellas habían sido las mejores. Me sentía en brazos de mi madre, triste por alguna cosa sin sentido. Y me preguntaba si en realidad no era así, si toda esta tristeza no tenía sentido alguno.

El llanto había cesado, pero mis ojos habían quedado ardiendo, algo típico después de tanto llorar.

Alice había estado dando vueltas como loca por toda la casa, diciendo uno que otro disparate, dándole besos a Jasper en momentos ilógicos y llamando a Carlisle cada cinco segundos.

Edward se había dedicado a leer un libro de quién-sabe-qué-año, mientras Jasper andaba mandando olas de tranquilidad, que por una vez parecían estar haciendo efecto ¿o era el "cálido" abrazo de Rose? Estaba más segura de que era lo segundo.

Esme se había sentado a tejer algo que de momento no tenía forma aparente, mientras Carlisle se hallaba en el teléfono, marcando, hablando, colgando. Parecía ya una rutina aprendida.

Rosalie y Emmet seguían en sus posiciones, a mí lado, acunándome como si fuese su hija.

-¿Irás a Alaska, Emmet? –preguntó Edward levantando la mirada de su libro.

-Es grosero espiar la mente de los demás –dijo Emmet en tono gracioso.

-Lo sé. Tengo un costo alto que pagar –respondió rodando los ojos.

-Si Rose va, yo iré –dijo Emmet tomando la mano de su esposa.

-Yo iré –dijo ella segura.

-Creo que eso responde tu pregunta, hermanito.

Suspiré. Me hallaba bien, sólo bien, no "muy bien" o "genial", porque estaba sintiendo una clase de cariño diferente, un cariño fraternal que nunca había disfrutado, pero veía a Emmet estrechar sus dedos con los de Rose y mi pecho ardía. Como deseaba estrechar mi mano con la calidez de Jacob. Sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor. Suspiré una vez más.

Alice seguía dando vueltas por aquí y por allá. "No hay tiempo" decía entre una y otra frase.

-Emmet, Rose, tú y yo –dijo señalándome -¿alguien más se apunta al viaje? –dijo mirando a Jasper y Edward. Ninguno respondió –sí, ya lo sabía, pero me gusta confirmar.

-¿Por qué Alaska ahora es tan urgente? –pregunté a Rose en un susurro.

-Carlisle y Alice creen que Eleazar será de mucha ayuda.

¿Eleazar? No sabía quién era o por qué sería de ayuda, pero ya no tenía ganas de saber más. Sonreí a Rose y a Emmet y ellos devolvieron la sonrisa.

* * *

**Contribuye con la causa** **1Review**X**1Sonrisa **

**xoxo**


	5. Vuelo a Alaska

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira, lo que parece una complicación para su amor con Jacob. ¿Podrán afrontar esta situación? ¿Qué pasa con la imprimación?

* * *

**Cuarto Creciente. **

**Libro I: Bella.**

_"A los poetas les gustaba la luna llena, escribían miles de versos sobre ella, pero Veronika estaba enamorada de aquella media luna, porque aún tenía espacio para crecer, expandirse, llenar de luz toda superficie, antes de la inevitable decadencia" _Veronika decide morir, Paulo Coehlo.

* * *

**Capítulo IV. Vuelo a Alaska**

A 20000 pies de altura, desciende la temperatura y la presión.

A 20000 pies de altura, el miedo se transforma en terror.

A 2000 pies de altura, sólo puedo pensar en lo bien que se sentiría un abrazo de Jacob a mi alrededor, en cómo su sonrisa correspondería a una mía, en que sólo verlo me haría sentir feliz…Lo pienso una vez más y sé que se sentiría exactamente igual si estuviese al nivel del mar o bajo él. Mis sentimientos no cambiarán, no con tanta facilidad.

* * *

Es algo corto, pero espero que les llegue el sentimiento de este capítulo, y la frase del libro Veronika decide morir (recomendado) que al leerla me dije "no puede ser, es lo que significa mi fanfic"

**Robin Wolfe**


	6. Lo humano queda,siempre queda

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Secuela de Solsticio. Es decir, si no has leído Solsticio, ve a mi perfil, lee solsticio, deja review y luego regresas acá ^^

**Advertencia: **DRAMA!! xD

* * *

**Cuarto Creciente. **

**Libro I: Bella.**

**Capítulo V. Lo Humano queda...siempre queda.**

Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto Anchorage Ted Stevens de Alaska, esperamos por nuestras maletas y salimos a la ciudad más fría de los Estados Unidos. Probablemente, mi cuerpo se hallaba a una temperatura inferior, así que los accesorios que llevaba para el frío eran innecesarios para mí, pero necesarios para no llamar la atención.

Alice detuvo un taxi. Emmet entró al asiento del copiloto y las mujeres nos ubicamos en la parte trasera, Rose y yo a los lados de Alice.

Nos encaminamos hacia una dirección que Alice dio, la cual supuse era la de la casa de las hermanas Denalí.

Juneau era hermosa, todas las calles se hallaban cubiertas por la nieve y el hielo. Los árboles parecían vivir en la eterna navidad. Las personas caminaban con abrigos, guantes y orejeras, y otras iban un poco más ligeras de ropas.

Ver a los niños reír y jugar con bolas de nieve me hacía pensar en toda aquella felicidad que me estaba perdiendo, en cómo había alcanzado el punto más alto de la dicha y ahora me hallaba en eterna decadencia. Extrañaba sonreír sin que eso implicara un gran esfuerzo, o que al hacerlo resultara un gesto de hipocresía. Me preguntaba si este viaje en realidad era necesario, si mis lágrimas del día anterior podían significar otra cosa más que mi tristeza –a la que al parecer estaba condenada –cómo podía ser que llorar fuera comparable con ver el futuro o leer los pensamientos.

Para mí, definitivamente poder llorar era un regalo; era magnífico poder aliviar el nudo en la garganta, tal como cuando era humana, no importaba cuánto ardieran mis ojos al final. La sensación de haber soltado aquellas lágrimas era deliciosa. Aquellas gotas cargadas de tantos sentimientos: tristeza, angustia…Era una sensación agradable, hacía pensar que el agujero en el pecho se había cerrado, o que al menos el dolor había cesado momentáneamente.

El auto era un mar de silencio. Alice mantenía la vista al frente, mientras Emmet, Rose y yo mirábamos por nuestras respectivas ventanillas. El silencio fue interrumpido por la voz del conductor preguntando a dónde debía ir ahora. Alice le dio las indicaciones pertinentes, y yo me volví a sumir en mis propios pensamientos.

-Aquí –exclamó Alice sacándonos a todos de nuestra burbuja. El taxista frenó en seco frente a una casa muy parecida a la de los Cullen; fachada blanca y con cristales, que a pesar de ser muchos y amplios, no permitían mirar hacia dentro.

Emmet fue el primero en bajar, para luego abrir la puerta del lado de Rosalie y ayudarla a salir. Luego se dispuso a sacar el equipaje de la parte trasera del auto, mientras Alice y yo salíamos por el otro lado del auto.

Alice me pasó un brazo por la espalda, dándome con eso ánimos para avanzar. Rose y Emmet nos seguían detrás. Era extraño –al menos para mí –que nadie parecía estarnos esperando.

-¿Saben que venimos? –pregunté a Alice.

-Sí, están de caza. Volverán pronto.

Cuando estábamos frente al portal, Alice le dio un pequeño empujoncito a la puerta y ésta se abrió.

-Supongo que es una ciudad segura –dijo Rose con un tono de ironía.

-Nadie notaría que estaba abierta. Solo un vampiro podría.

Nos adentramos a la casa, tenía un toque de calidez y un aroma a vainilla, lilas y algo más. Seguía pareciéndose a la casa de los Cullen, pero con un toque mucho más femenino.

-¿Son todas mujeres? –pregunté en un susurro.

-Técnicamente. Tanya, Kate e Irina son las verdaderas Denalí, Carmen y Eleazar son casi nuevos en el clan y tienen más libertad, vienen y van a su gusto. –contestó Alice sin titubear.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Emmet mientras bajaba las maletas.

-Parece una casa de mujeres –susurré.

-No, ¿por qué hablas tan bajito? –dijo usando un tono que hizo vibrar los vidrios. Yo me quedé observando los cristales como señalando que esa era mi razón –no hay cámaras, ni grabadoras –dijo sin bajar el tono.

-¡Emmet! –le dijo Rose acariciando su brazo y con una risita. –tampoco hay necesidad de gritar, todos aquí escuchamos perfectamente.

-¡Y también hablamos perfectamente! –soltó una carcajada que hizo vibrar los cristales una vez más.

Alice volteó a mirarlo y rodó los ojos.

-No tardan demasiado en llegar. Sabes que se caza cerca.

Por la parte trasera se oían pasos cortos y risitas femeninas; sin embargo se percibía que entre ellos venía un hombre.

-¡Alice! –exclamó alguien cuyo rostro aún no veía. Se acercó lo suficiente para darle un abrazo a mi amiga -¡es genial tenerlos aquí!

Alice sonrió.

-¡Emmet, Rose! –repitió el mismo proceso, era una mujer con cabellos de un color extraño, algo entre el rubio y un tono fresa. Un color que debía de ser único. –Y tú debes ser Bella –dijo al reparar en mí –mucho gusto, –extendí mi mano y ella la tomó –soy Tanya.

Otras dos mujeres aparecieron por detrás. Ambas de cabello rubio y sonriendo, todas hicieron lo mismo: primero saludaron a Alice, luego a Emmet y Rose y por último se presentaban. Sus nombres eran Kate e Irina. Eran hermosas, todas lo eran.

-Somos casi familia de los Cullen –dijo Kate en una sonrisa –y es bueno conocerte. –sonreí hipócritamente, como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

-¿No viene Edward? –Preguntó Tanya mirando a Alice -¿ni Carlisle, Esme…Jasper? –era tan notorio que los últimos nombres los había agregado en un intento por disimular su interés hacia el Cullen soltero.

-No en esta ocasión -puntualizó Alice.

Momento después, hizo su entrada el misterioso hombre. Por quien habíamos venido hasta acá, quien supuestamente tendría algo que decir con respecto a mi "don".

Cuando lo vi, me impacté, su nombre no tenía relación con su físico, y por algún motivo me lo había imaginado mayor a lo que era. Sabía que los vampiros no envejecían, pero era notorio que Emmet era mayor que Edward –por ejemplo –su paso era delicado y casi coreografiado, su cabello color arena y alto, muy alto.

Noté como Kate mordía su labio inferior y miraba a Alice con ojos curiosos, quien inmediatamente volteó a mirar a sus primas. Esto era un alivio, yo no era la única sorprendida.

-Él es Garret –dijo Kate caminando hacia él –mi prometido.

La quijada de Alice cayó. Rose y Emmet trataron de disimular, pero su mandíbula también se encontraba bastante baja. Yo los miraba sin comprender nada, ¿era esto algo extraño? ¿Ya Kate estaría casada? ¿Sería él un vampiro "malo"?

"Garret" se acercó y dio la mano a los tres Cullen, luego a mí, al menos yo no era la única que no lo conocía. Cuando se acercó, noté algo diferente en él. Tenía los ojos rojos, probablemente del color que los tenía yo o un poco más oscuros ¿Acaso Kate había convertido a un humano para ser su enamorado?

-Era un nómada, nos conocimos en un día de caza y nos enamoramos –él se posó junto a su prometida y se abrazaron…mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y sin notarlo estaba con la cabeza entre mis piernas, llorando otra vez, con las lágrimas y gemidos saliendo descontroladamente.

Mi pecho me ardía, y no podía hacer que mis lamentos fuesen menos audibles.

-¿Dije algo? –reconocí la voz de Kate.

-Sólo déjenla sola –susurró Rose y sentí como se sentaba a mi lado, pasando las manos por mi espalda.

_Este es Garret, mi prometido. _

_¿Isabella Marie Swan…aceptarías casarte conmigo en algún momento de nuestras dichosas vidas?_

Podía escuchar su voz con aquella claridad con la que había pronunciado aquella propuesta. Aquella propuesta que no había contestado. Aquella propuesta por la que hubiese dado mi vida…y la di, en una noche de invierno. En una maldita noche de maldito invierno. Ahora estaba atrapada ahí, en la noche, en el invierno. No parecía que el sol fuese a salir; sentía que ni la primavera, ni el día llegarían nunca.

_¿Isabella Marie Swan…aceptarías casarte conmigo en algún momento de nuestras dichosas vidas?_

Rosalie me ayudó a levantarme, y Tanya nos guió a una habitación en el piso de arriba. No había cama como era de esperarse, pero sí unos puff tirados en el suelo. Me dejé caer sobre uno de ellos y Rose se sentó en otro, Tanya salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda. La luz se filtraba en la habitación brindando un ambiente cálido.

-Gracias Rose –musité.

-No hay de qué. Sólo hago lo que me gustaría que alguien hubiese hecho por mí.

-¿Quieres contarme tu historia? –la miré y sequé lo que quedaban de mis lágrimas.

-No tiene un final feliz…aunque eso ya lo debes saber.

-Sí –musité –los finales felices no son para los vampiros.

-Es lo que digo, bueno, el problema es ése, que no hay final.

Rose tomó una bocanada de aire innecesaria.

-Estaba a punto de casarme con un joven millonario de mi pueblo, a pesar de que no lo amaba. En una ocasión, él y sus amigos estaban borrachos y yo caminaba sola por la calle, era una estupidez, ya que era muy tarde y yo era muy hermosa –me miró nerviosa y prosiguió –no es algo de lo que realmente me guste hablar, y no quiero que tengas pesadillas –rodó los ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Tener una pesadilla ahora sería maravilloso. Continúa…si quieres hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido.

-El punto es que acabe a medio morir, sola, el frío me azotaba y me preguntaba por qué la muerte se tardaba tanto en llegar. Se tardó demasiado y aún la estoy esperando. Carlisle llegó y me "rescató", a su modo de ver el rescate. Me quería como pareja de Edward. Su único hijo para el momento no me recibió con gusto y yo estaba ahí, viviendo aquel horrible martirio que me impedía morir. La ponzoña de Carlisle tardó días en hacer efecto, cuando desperté me odiaba a mí misma, a Carlisle, a Edward y hasta a Esme.

-¿Por qué lo hacen?

-Traté de que no te hicieran lo mismo, pero ellos ven la ponzoña como un milagro…y es una aberración. Claro que todo mejoró cuando encontré a Emmet, pero eso no viene al caso.

-Jamás encontraré a nadie como Jake –dije tratando de contener mis lágrimas.

-Puede que sí, puede que no. Pero el primer amor no se olvida…haría cualquier cosa porque tú lo olvidarás.

-No quiero.

Rose asintió y acarició mi mano.

-Sé que sueno repetitiva, pero verás como todo sale bien. Los Cullen son realmente geniales.

-Los Cullen –musité.

-Bueno, yo también soy genial –dijo sonriendo anchamente.

Levanté una ceja.

-Lo siento, creo que nunca nos presentamos. –medio sonrió y extendió su mano –mi nombre es Rosalie Hale.

Apreté su mano mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Soy Isabella Swan…pero puedes llamarme Bella. De hecho, jamás me llames Isabella.

-Es una promesa

Nos soltamos las manos y ambas comenzamos a carcajearnos sin sentido.

-Es como nuestro lado humano, jamás quisiera dejarlo.

-Tampoco yo, Rose.

-¿Qué te puso tan mal?

Como una cuestión de inercia, pasé mi mano por mi dedo anular. Jamás había sido ocupado por un anillo de compromiso, pero sentía como si aquel dedo perteneciera a Jacob Black.

-Él me pidió que nos casáramos…y ver a Kate…y Garret. No es fácil –susurré.

-Todo esto es una estupidez. Sé que son "enemigos mortales", pero yo los veo como "amantes eternos". Bella, no tienes por qué apartarte de él si no quieres.

-Pero…ni siquiera lo he visto –las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro –no sé dónde está o si aún me quiere.

Rose se acercó a mí, y me envolvió en un abrazo.

-Todo saldrá bien.

Sí, ya me había dicho eso, y aún así, sólo oírla, me hacía pensar en que ella tenía razón, ¿qué era lo que me separaba de Jacob? Sólo mi terquedad…y una línea límite de ubicación desconocida, al menos para mí.

* * *

** Sé que están repetitivas las lágrimas de Bella, pero es que me pareció interesante meter a Garret, y sin que ni yo supiera, eso a Bella la afectó, y obvio tuve que escribirlo**

**xoxo...Review?**

**Att. Robin Wolfe**


	7. Amigo, te necesito

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Secuela de Solsticio. Es decir, si no has leído Solsticio, ve a mi perfil, lee solsticio, deja review y luego regresas acá ^^

**Advertencia: **DRAMA!! xD

* * *

**Cuarto Creciente.  
Libro I: Bella  
Capítulo VI. Amigo, te necesito.**

"_Muchas veces he pensado que cuando lloro hay algo en mi inconsciente que aún mi consciente desconoce. Lloré durante horas y llorando me quedé dormida_." Bella, Solsticio: Confesiones. 

Anochecí y amanecí en el mismo cuarto de los pufs. Rose se había ido en el crepúsculo para poder estar con Emmet. La soledad no me molestaba, ya que era el estado en el que me encontraba. Tenía aquella sensación de estar en un cuarto lleno de personas y aún así, estar _sola_. Supongo que era lo justo, y que yo era la culpable. Había elegido la soledad sobre la compañía. Lo había hecho desde que tenía alrededor de doce años, siempre me sentaba sola en clases y hacía los trabajos sola. No asistía a las fiestas y jamás tuve novio mientras vivía en Phoenix.

Mi madre siempre me decía que no actuaba como una adolescente. Que debía ser yo la que saliera a citas y no ella; pero a ella salir con un hombre la hacía feliz, a mí no.

Había cambiado lo suficiente en mi primer año en Forks como para decir que ahora me hallaba sola, porque extrañaba locamente a un hombre, a un hombre que amaba con todo mi corazón y mi alma.

La puerta sonó con un ligero toque que me exaltó, luego se entreabrió, dejando ver a Alice.

-Eleazar acaba de llegar, ¿estás lista?

Estiré los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y miré a Alice que sonreía. Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté del puf.

-¿Sabes? –dije cuando estuve en la puerta –si fuese humana seguro que me hubiese caído al levantarme.  
-Todo tiene su lado bueno –musitó ella y sonrió ampliamente. Me tomó de la mano y bajamos las escaleras.

En el piso de abajo, todos estaban reunidos, al grupo de ayer se habían sumado un hombre alto de cabello corto negro y una mujer, cuyo cabello también negro caía en cascadas por su espalda.

El hombre y la mujer nuevos –para mí –voltearon. Ambos sonreían cálidamente.

Cuando estuvimos ya en el primer piso, la mujer extendió su mano y apretó la mía, mientras sonreía.

-Soy Carmen.  
-Bella –susurré.  
-Y yo, Eleazar –dijo el hombre tomando mi mano, cuando Carmen la soltó. El apretón fue seguro y breve.

Eleazar –el señor de los dones –se quedó mirándome y hacía gestos con la cara. Fruncía el ceño, se tocaba la barbilla y las sienes, mientras Carmen lo miraba como esperando que dictara algún veredicto.

-Eleazar trabajaba para los Vulturis –dijo Tanya acercándose a nosotros. Percibí como Alice negaba rápidamente con la cabeza y luego se puso a tararear una canción.  
-¿Quiénes son los Vulturi? –inquirí mirando a Rose, luego a Emmet y por último a Alice. Ninguno de los tres cedió. -¿Quiénes son los Vulturi? –repetí. Esta vez miré a Irina, luego a Kate y a Garret. Ninguno cedió.  
-Son la realeza, o lo más cercano a ella –dijo Tanya sin titubear.  
-No sabía que hubiesen clases sociales para nosotros.  
-Las hay –dijo Carmen abriendo los ojos ligeramente. Miró al suelo y luego a Eleazar.  
-Pueden estar tranquilos por ellos –dijo Eleazar mirándome a mí –no creo que estén interesados en lágrimas.

Alice suspiró aliviada, aunque parecía un suspiro demasiado actuado, como si aún esperara lo peor.

-¿Alice? –la miré.  
-Teníamos miedo, Bella. Los Vulturi nos quieren a Edward y a mí en su guardia por nuestros dones. Carlisle y yo sabemos que aunque no lo digan, también les gustaría tener a Emmet y a Jasper, serían grandes peleadores; con Rose conseguirían mucho, por su belleza. Y claro, teniendo tanto, no desaprovecharían tener a Carlisle y a Esme. Todos los Cullen para ellos.

-Pero yo no soy una Cullen –musité.

Alice frunció el gesto y Rose me sonrió.

-Pero tienes un don, y no sabíamos en qué consistía exactamente.  
-Son lágrimas, sólo eso. Por lo que veo no acarrean ninguna otra situación. ¿Las sueltas cuando estás triste? –preguntó Eleazar.  
-Cuando ya no puedo con la tristeza –aclaré. Triste estaba todo el tiempo.  
-Espero que esto no te moleste –dijo Eleazar escudriñando mi rostro, me pregunté si descubrir "mi don" sería algo así como una visita al ginecólogo –quisiera saber cómo moriste.

Bajé la mirada y sentí el nudo formarse en mi garganta. Tal vez eso era lo que quería, que yo llorara para él poder saber más de este fenómeno.

Tragué en seco, y subí la mirada.

-Un auto me chocó –dije con voz fría y ahogada.

Sentía la mirada de todos los vampiros de la sala sobre mí.

-¿Lloraste en ese momento? –preguntó él con un tono de voz rígido, como si no le importara que me echara a llorar en ese preciso momento. Ahora estaba segura de que él me estaba provocando.

No estaba dispuesta a concederle eso. Quería ser fuerte, al menos por una vez en mi vida; pero sabía lo difícil que eso era si me preguntaba cómo había muerto. Mi muerte, aquella muerte que no había sucedido, ¿cómo podía preguntarme sobre aquello?

-¿Es esto necesario? –inquirió Rosalie cuando mis labios comenzaron a temblar.  
-Rose, deja a Eleazar –musitó Alice.  
-No hay que torturarla, Alice. –Dijo viendo a su hermana para luego mirar a Eleazar –sí, sí lloró. Cuando llegó a nuestra casa, su corazón casi no latía, pero las lágrimas estaban agolpadas en sus ojos y tenía varias gotas secas en su rostro. Llegaban hasta su cuello y tenía por los brazos…-hizo una pausa –aunque creo que aquellas pertenecían a Jacob –añadió en un susurro y luego me sonrió tratando de borrar lo último que había dicho.

La mención de su nombre alteró mi "don" y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Eleazar se acercó sin disimulo y retiró una que ya estaba colgando de mi barbilla.

-Ponzoña –musitó, mientras examinaba la gota en su dedo. Carmen lo miraba cómo si aquello fuese lo más lógico.

Alice soltó un sonido de horror, creí que el resto la imitaría, pero no parecieron inmutarse, todos tenían la misma cara de Carmen.

-¿Qué esperabas que fuera Alice? ¿Chocolate? –dijo Emmet con sarcasmo.  
-Yo…es que… ¿con eso no puede convertir a nadie…cierto?  
-Claro que no –dijo Kate rodando los ojos –para convertir la ponzoña debe llegar a la sangre. Para ello se debe morder…M-O-R-D-E-R –deletreó la palabra con gesto pedante.

Alice miró a Kate con un odio que no me esperaba. Me pregunté cuál era el problema de Alice.

-¿Puedes contagiar tu tristeza a alguien más? –preguntó Eleazar secando su dedo con su pantalón.

Miré a mi alrededor y clavé la mirada en Rosalie.

-No creo que haga tal cosa –respondió ella. Relajé mi cuerpo y me puse a ver el polvito flotando en el aire.  
-Yo sólo creo que afecta a Jasper.  
-Alice –dijo Emmet mirando a su hermana en tono de burla –a Jasper le afectan _todas_ las emociones.  
-Me refiero –replicó ella con gesto de superioridad –a que me parece que Jasper no puede controlar las emociones de Bella, porque el don de ella es una emoción, hermanito.  
-Es interesante –dijo Eleazar tocando su barbilla –debieron venir con Jasper.  
-No había tal necesidad. Jasper es grande, sabrá superarlo –objetó Rosalie –y creo que nosotros deberíamos partir de una vez. Tenemos mucho que hacer en Forks.  
-¿Ah sí? –Dijo Alice irónicamente –no estaba enterada de ello.  
-Deberías estarlo. Todos deberían –miró a su esposo y él asintió.  
-¿Me prestas el teléfono, Tanya? Rose y Emmet andan urgidos por hacerlo en un avión. –Dijo Alice con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro –Emmet soltó una risotada y Rose gruñó por lo bajo. Yo sonreí, una vez más contagiada por la risa de aquel grandulón.

Una hora después, todas las maletas estaban en la sala. Las tres Denalí se despedían de nosotros, mientras Garret ayudaba a Emmet a cerrar la maleta de Alice. Me impresionaba que en un día, Alice hubiese hecho tantas compras. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido que mientras yo estaba en un puf los demás hubiesen hecho algo.

Eleazar y Carmen se despidieron de mí, cálidamente. Yo no tenía mucha calidez para ofrecer y no la quería desperdiciar en aquella casa.

Era absurdo que hubiese estado alrededor de treinta horas en esa casa y que hubiese llorado tantas veces. Miré a Kate y a Garret tomados de la mano, recordando mi primera llantera allí, luego miré a Eleazar, parecía seguir analizándome y sentí la tristeza de mi segundo llanto. Al menos Kate no lo había hecho con intención, pero él sí, él quería verme llorar.

-Puedes aprender a controlarlo –me dijo Eleazar –puedes elegir no llorar o hacerlo por gusto. Como cuando eras humana.

Sonreí por el consejo, y me encaminé a la salida.

-¿Llorabas mucho…en ese entonces? –preguntó elevando la voz. Me volví sin ánimos y asentí.

Caminé nuevamente hacia la puerta principal.

-¿Sólo cuando estabas triste?

Me detuve a un paso de la calle. Suspiré y bajé el bolso de mano hasta que éste tocó el piso.

-No. Recuerdo que las lágrimas se me agolpaban si estaba furiosa o frustrada. –Miré a Alice y luego a Eleazar –recuerdo también que a veces lloraba sin saber por qué. Una vez…-hice una pausa, los recuerdos humanos eran difusos. Los sentimientos los percibía perfectamente en ellos, pero los hechos no. –había tenido un buen día, y en la noche lloré y lloré hasta quedarme dormida. Jamás lo entendí.

Eleazar asintió y soltó un "hmmm", frunció la boca y miró a Alice. Me parecía que ahora esperaban que yo me fuera para que ellos pudiesen hablar a solas. Así que tomé el bolso de mano y salí a la calle.

Juneau estaba cubierta por la nieve. Los niños una vez más corrían y lanzaban bolas de nieve, unos reían y algunas personas caminaban como si lo hicieran bajo el sol. Unos corrían y otros iban despacio, admirando el paisaje. Una ciudad donde siempre hacía frío, el sol no calentaba lo suficiente y aún así todos eran capaces de reír. Tal vez venir a Alaska había sido bueno sólo por eso, para yo darme cuenta de que para cada persona la felicidad está en algo diferente. Yo podía hallar la mía. Si el sol no volvería a brillar, me encargaría de encontrar un punto de luz. Pero mi destino era el sol. Un sol llamado Jacob Black.

-Deben tener ciertas precauciones. Aro podría interesarse en que ella podría pasar desapercibida entre los humanos. Colaborar con Heidi. –la voz de Eleazar se escuchaba claramente aún cuando él estaba en el interior de la casa. Me acerqué y me asomé por la ventana disimuladamente.  
-¡Eso es espantoso! –exclamó Carmen con ojos de horror.  
-Lo sé. Es neófita, Chelsea la atraparía en un instante.

Alice asintió, abrazó a Eleazar y a Carmen y yo me escondí, para que no supieran que había escuchado.

Me subí al taxi, donde ya estaban Rose y Emmet. Él me miró con ojos de picardía, estoy segura de que me hubiese sonrojado si hubiese tenido sangre en mis venas. Alguien había notado que espiaba a los vampiros.  
-o-

En el avión, me senté junto a Alice. Rose y Emmet se suponían que iban detrás, pero cuando me volteé para preguntarle algo a Rosalie, ninguno de los dos estaban. No quise preguntar y me volví a apoyar de la ventanilla, soñando que podía dormir.

El sol hacía brillar las nubes sobre aquella ciudad nevada. Tenía una decisión hecha: sería feliz.

Como un rayo de sol, vino a mi mente una idea. Yo era una vampira… ¿qué pasaría si convertía a Jake?

Si convertía a Jacob, ambos podríamos ser felices. Ambos perteneceríamos a la misma especie, ambos podríamos ser amantes eternos, tal como había dicho Rose. Claro, ella me había dado una idea, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en mi cabeza. Rose quería que yo fuera feliz. La escena se dibujó en mi imaginación: los pájaros cantaban, las nubes revoloteaban, el sol salía, y dos sonrisas se unían en un beso infinito.

-¡NO! –gritó Alice desde su asiento. Su mirada estaba perdida en la pantalla de enfrente, pero no estaba viendo nada en ella. Me le quedé observando. Sus ojos dorados parecían leer un libro. Oh, oh…_una visión_.

Me quedé en silencio esperando que ella saliera del trance.

Parpadeó un par de veces y volteó a verme. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido ligeramente.

-¡..! –pronunció cada palabra con firmeza.  
-Yo…-titubeé –yo…-no sabía qué decir.  
-¿Has oído hablar de que vampiros y lobos son enemigos? –su voz era un susurró imperceptible para los humanos. –asentí ligeramente y ella se recostó en el asiento.

Oí llegar a Emmet y a Rosalie jadeando. Alice no volteó a mirarlos y continuó hablándome como si fuera mi madre.

-Si muerdes a Jacob, lo matarás –ahogué un grito de horror. Lo había dicho de un solo tirón, sin ninguna anestesia que me ayudara –la ponzoña de un vampiro mata a los hombres lobos. Así que puedes ir sacando esa idea de tu cabeza –me miró con frialdad.

-Yo…no lo sabía.

Los ojos de Alice cedieron a una mirada más cálida. Alargó su brazo y me rodeó con él por la espalda.

-Lo siento mucho, Bella –susurró en mi oído –no sólo por esto, he sido una tonta. No debí intervenir en tu vida, hacer que Edward te llevara al baile…decirte que estar con Jacob no era correcto, dejar que Carlisle te convirtiera, no advertirte a ti sobre la nieve. Soy una tonta.

Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos a su hombro. Ambas nos abrazábamos y Alice sollozaba lo que sus ojos no podían.

-Yo fui la tonta, Alice. Eras mi mejor amiga y no te he tratado como tal. No tienes nada por lo que pedir disculpas porq…  
-Es cierto, debo pedir perdón –me interrumpió.  
-No, ir al baile me regaló la mejor noche de mi vida. Que tú me dijeras que no debía estar con Jake, me hizo pensar que yo te importaba, mi padre era feliz porque él ama a Jake, pero era bueno tener la opinión de alguien que no. Ser vampiro –hice una pausa y dejé caer varias lágrimas –sé que será lo mejor. Aprenderé a amarme. Nunca me quise hasta que Jacob me apreció de una forma diferente, me amó…sé que seré feliz algún día…Y sobre la nieve, iba a pasar, no importa lo que uno haga, algún día todos moriremos. Bueno, -me reí con ganas –morirán –tragué en seco y suspiré. El abrazo se volvió más cálido y sentí que las cosas comenzaban a marchar mejor.

-o-

Luego de horas de vuelo, y un largo recorrido en auto, ya se olía Forks. El aire húmedo causado por el rocío y el verde propio de aquel lindo pueblecito. Pasamos frente a _mi hogar_, Charlie lavaba la patrulla y no pude evitar bajarme a saludarlo. Alice se opuso por un momento pero luego accedió. Lo abracé con mucha fuerza –tal vez más de la necesaria –pero no le rompí nada. Le dije que me acababa de inscribir en la Universidad de Alaska y que partiría mañana mismo para empezar las clases; él se alegró por mí, y soltó un par de lágrimas, las cuales fueron acompañadas por las mías. Ya el taxista se había ido con Rose, Emmet y el equipaje, así que Alice y yo fingimos caminar un rato hasta perder a Charlie de vista, para luego correr hasta llegar a la mansión Cullen.

Agradecí que Charlie no fuese demasiado detallista ya que hubiese notado que mis ojos no eran del usual chocolate. Tal vez sí lo hubiese notado, era lo más probable, y que ya en su cabeza se armaran mil historias, pero creía que dentro de todo él era feliz, y eso me daba una paz interior.

La puerta de la mansión estaba abierta, así como los brazos de Esme que nos acogieron a ambas. Carlisle nos saludó con beso en la mejilla y subió con Alice a su despacho, seguramente para ponerse al tanto de lo que había dictaminado Eleazar. Jasper me saludó con la mano y le hizo un gesto a Alice insinuando cosas que preferí no imaginarme. Edward, por su parte tocó unas notas en el piano y luego me sonrió de aquella forma torcida que me encantaba. Luego se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Me sentí sumamente extraña, casi como si salieran de mi cabeza gigantes signos de interrogación.

Me soltó, me invitó con la mano a que me sentara junto a él al piano y luego habló con una voz aterciopelada:

-Así que tienes un don.  
-Pensé que no leías mi mente –dije sonriendo.  
-Es más difícil si vives aquí –esbozó una sonrisa torcida –pero lo leí en la mente de Alice. Su mente es un poco más interesante.  
-¿Ah sí? –dije tratando de sonar ofendida y graciosa a la vez.  
-Tu mente es demasiado triste…y eso no me agrada.  
-Tampoco a mí –musité.  
-Aunque no quiera hacerlo, creo que escuché algo…estás decidida a ser feliz. Eso me alegra mucho.  
-Gracias –sonreí con confianza.  
-He estado apartado de ti, porque me molestaba verte así. Me sentía culpable, un culpable sin perdón…  
-No debes sentirte así –lo interrumpí –Alice y tú tienen esa idea en su cabeza –rodé los ojos –lo que menos quiero es que se sientan culpables. Quiero que sean mis amigos, los necesito más que nunca.

Edward asintió y comenzó a tocar el piano una vez más. Las notas flotaban por la habitación. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y su voz se adaptó perfectamente al sonido del piano:  
-Para la vampira más humana que el mundo ha tenido, la nana de Bella Swan.

Sonreí y suspiré. Ésa era yo, Bella Swan.

***Fin del Libro I***

**

* * *

**

Aquí, termina el primer libro, éste fue narrado por Bella, y el siguiente por quién será? Por un lobito espectacular ^^ sí, lo quise hacer así un poco como Amanecer.

Bueno, recuerden dejar reviews.

Este capi fue largo así que tiene que haber muchos coments, espero que les haya gustado :D


	8. Libro II Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira, lo que parece una complicación para su amor con Jacob. ¿Podrán afrontar esta situación? ¿Qué pasa con la imprimación?

* * *

**Cuarto Creciente. **

**Libro II: Jacob**

**Prefacio**

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo. Jamás mi pecho había ardido de aquella manera. Jamás, la había sentido tan cerca de mí y pensado que la iba a perder, no quería perderla. La quería para siempre conmigo, a mi lado, dándole mi calor. Quería hacerla mía allí en ese preciso momento, una vez más y no por última vez…

-Perdóname –susurré.


	9. Sentido de hermandad

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira y eso parece una complicación para su amor con Jake...¿podrán afrontarlo?, ¿qué pasará con la imprimación?

* * *

**Cuarto Creciente.  
Libro II: Jacob**

**Capítulo VII. Sentido de Hermandad**

La arena en mis pies molestaba al caminar sobre el piso de madera de mi casa, mi hogar. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda en un susurro. El reloj anunciaba las tres de la mañana, mi padre y mi hermana estarían durmiendo y no era mi intención despertarlos. Caminé hasta mi habitación esperando no ver que ahora era ocupada por Paul.

Una parte de mí, entendería con perfecta tranquilidad que fuese así, pero no deseaba que eso pasara. Para mí, eso significaría el olvido. Aquel olvido que yo no lograba encontrar.

La puerta de mi habitación estaba cerrada, coloqué mi mano en el pomo y lo giré. La puerta se abrió y me dispuse a entrar. A pesar de la oscuridad, era capaz de distinguir cada detalle en aquel lugar que para mi sorpresa, seguía siendo mío. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, esperando porque mi cansado cuerpo la deshiciera cuanto antes.

Me senté en el borde procurando que los resortes no fuesen a chirriar, dejé caer mis hombros y sentí que algo en algún lugar iba mejor. Me levanté bruscamente al recordar lo sucio que estaba, y lo limpias que se hallaban las sabanas. No tenía ganas de tomar una ducha, al menos no en ese preciso momento. Me quité los pantalones cortos y metí mi cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas. Estaban ligeramente frías, o al menos lo parecían al contacto con mi piel hirviente. Segundos después, mis párpados cayeron y mi mente viajó a un mundo donde todo era perfecto.

Estaba yo en el altar de una Iglesia, observando a la más hermosa de las flores del universo, mi Bella. Ella sonreía y sus mejillas se encendían cuando mi mirada la cautivaba. Me miraba apenada mientras su vestido blanco danzaba al son del viento y la marcha nupcial. Mi corazón latía apresurado, tanto en el sueño, como en la realidad.

-o-

Un pequeño haz de luz matutina se coló por la ventana de mi habitación, entreabrí los ojos con dificultad, los párpados aún me pesaban. Eran las siete de la mañana, lo que significaba que no había dormido lo suficiente.

Las fuerzas para levantarme llegaron cuando el olor a tocino se hizo presente. Poco a poco pude identificar más. Los panqueques olían divinamente, cocinados en mantequilla. Ya no sabía si sólo era mi imaginación o la realidad, pero me parecía percibir las naranjas recién exprimidas y el dulce olor de la miel.

Retiré las sábanas y me estiré aún acostado. Me levanté y me agaché para tomar el pantalón corto que yacía en el suelo, comprobando que estaba lleno de lodo por todas partes. Habían sido tiempos difíciles, más de un mes sin una cama donde dormir o un lugar donde comer. Mi estómago rugió afirmando mis pensamientos.

Luego de colocarme el pantalón, salí de la habitación. Mi padre estaba en su silla de ruedas, con la mirada fija hacia mi cuarto, sonrió tan amplio que sentí que su cara se iba a partir, las arrugas en sus ojos acompañaron la sonrisa y sentí como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Vi que Rachel era la encargada de aquellos divinos olores que me brindaron fuerza para levantarme.

Me acerqué sin miedo a mi padre y me agaché frente a la silla de ruedas, él colocó una mano en mi mejilla y me acercó para poderme abrazar. Lo levanté para poderlo abrazar como Dios mandaba y ambos soltamos un par de lágrimas.

-Me alegro que estés bien –musitó.

-Quisiera estarlo, papá –susurré mientras lo sentaba nuevamente.

Rachel volteó en el aire un panqueque y luego salió corriendo a abrazarme.

-Voy a comenzar a pensar que me odias –dijo a la altura de mi pecho que era donde me llegaba.

-Te quiero demasiado como para que pienses eso.

-Te extrañé demasiado, hermanito. No vuelvas a hacernos esto í con la cabeza sobre la suya y sus lágrimas mojaron mi pecho.

Me separé de ella excusándome con que necesitaba un baño, ella sonrió y siguió cocinando.

Aunque mi estómago rugía, no sería capaz de disfrutar un solo bocado con el olor que emanaba mi cuerpo. Entré al cuarto de baño y sonreí al ver todo tan limpio, me suponía que Rachel había estado haciendo de las suyas.

Me quité el pantalón y abrí el agua caliente. Entré a la ducha y sentí como el agua relajaba cada uno de mis músculos. En general, usaba el agua fría, ya que mi cuerpo no necesitaba aquel calor, pero el vapor me daba una sensación de mucha paz, no sabía la razón pero era así. Tomé el primer envase que vi en el suelo, era jabón líquido y decidí que lo usaría en todo el cuerpo.

Volteé el envase sobre mi mano para que cayera el líquido. Me sorprendí al notar el color rojo traslúcido, seguido del olor a fresas que caracterizaba a Bella. Tragué en seco y derramé dos lágrimas, y luego simplemente exploté. Las lágrimas caían sin parar, ya estaba acostumbrado al llanto, y me reprochaba el poder hacerlo y que ella no pudiera. Me dolía cada palpitar de mi corazón, cada respiración, cada sensación de frío o de calor, todo lo que yo podía hacer y ella no.

El agua de la regadera iba cayendo junto a mis lágrimas, mientras aquel dulce olor a fresas cubría mi cuerpo como lo había hecho aquella vez. Aquella vez cuando todo fue perfecto.

Froté mi cabello, mi pecho, mi espalda, mis piernas, mis brazos y mi miembro. Restregué hasta que sentí que ya no quedaba ningún sucio sobre mí. Mi cara fue lo último, cuando ya no quedaban lágrimas en mis ojos, la enjuagué con cuidado hasta sentirme mejor, bajé a mi cuello y luego dejé que el agua se llevará toda la espuma.

Cerré el chorro de agua y tomé la primera toalla que encontré. Sequé mi cuerpo con brusquedad y envolví la parte baja de mi cuerpo en la toalla. Sentía un peso menos encima, tenía varios días de suciedad en mi cuerpo.

Salí del baño y fui a mi habitación, busqué un par de bóxers y me los coloqué, seguidos de unos pantalones hasta la rodilla y una camisa de mangas cortas. Tenía muchas ganas de vestirme completo.

Salí a la mesa de la comida, donde Rachel y mi padre me esperaban pacientemente. Les sonreí y me senté.

Cada uno nos servimos nuestra porción. Yo repetí tres veces, lo cual contentó mucho a mi hermana así que me alegré.

Durante el desayuno, evitaron tocar el tema de mi desaparición y el de Bella. Aunque claro estaba, ambos tenían relación.

Después de las navidades, había salido corriendo, tan rápido que nadie me pudiera alcanzar. Elegí mi forma humana para que no supieran mi plan. No quería acompañantes, sólo quería pensar.

Acabé mi comida y les dije que saldría a caminar, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo así que salí con calma de mi preciado hogar. Rachel se levantó a lavar los platos y fue cuando realmente la observé. La miré de pies a cabeza, y luego de eso mi vista se regresó a su centro, algo extraño había ahí.

-¿Estás embarazada? –musité con un nudo en la garganta. Su piel cobriza se sonrojó y asintió bajando la mirada.

Di media vuelta y me encaminé hacia la playa. Una vez más, ver el amor de otros me afectaba más de lo normal. Otra cosa que _ella _jamás tendría. Suspiré y me tragué las lágrimas que venían.

Caminé por la orilla de la playa dejando que las olas que rompían en ella mojaran mis pies. El aire marino se inhalaba llenando los pulmones de cierta armonía que me podían proporcionar. Observé el horizonte que tenía un cielo ligeramente iluminado. Aún era invierno, pero ya Forks estaba volviendo a su normalidad, después de todo, el frío y la lluvia siempre reinaban en este pueblo. En esta época del año, era difícil distinguir entre un día de mayo y un día como hoy.

Hoy debía ser diez de febrero, si mis cálculos no fallaban. Un día más, tal vez uno menos, pero ya estábamos en el segundo mes del año.

Me senté en la orilla de la playa, el agua no tardó en empaparme hasta los pantalones, pero no me importaba, podía regresar a mi hogar y tomar una ducha, pero no era lo que quería. Rachel estaba embarazada de Paul. La imprimación estaba fluyendo de manera perfecta entre ellos dos, el río iba por su cauce, probablemente se casarían en un mes o dos, antes de que la barriga de Rachel arruinará la toma de medidas o las fotos del festejo. O tal vez esperarían a que el bebé naciera, o quizás sólo tal vez me ahorrarían aquello y se habrían casado en mi ausencia. Suspiré al darme cuenta de que eso era lo menos probable, Rachel y Billy me querrían ahí, sabía que Paul no, y por más que lo odiara nunca haría nada en contra de la maldita imprimación.

-¡Miren lo que trajo la marea! –exclamó una voz que no tardé en reconocer. Me palmeó la espalda, me tendió la mano para levantarme y darme un gran abrazo. Me impresionaba lo bien que se sentía aquel abrazo de amistad tan necesaria. –Me alegra verte –dijo en tono bajo mientras ambos nos sentábamos sobre la arena y el agua nos bañaba.

-También me alegra verte. Y qué, ¿cuánto has crecido? –Me reí en voz alta y Seth hizo lo mismo –soné como un anciano ¿no?

-Bastante anciano –se rió.

-Siempre pensé que exageraban…pero es verdad, estás mucho más alto.

-Crecemos, no envejecemos.

-Y cuanto hay que agradecerlo. –susurré en tono ausente.

-Una manada no está bien sin un alfa –sugirió Seth con los ojos clavados en mí, decidí quedarme mirando el horizonte ya que sabía que él tenía la fuerza para convencerme. –Hemos estado Quil, Embry y…Leah –añadió al final en tono más bajo –pero tú eres nuestro alfa, Jake.

-Si ya ustedes formaron la manada, tú puedes ser el alfa, o tal vez Quil –me encogí de hombros.

-Leah es la beta –añadió en un susurro.

Volteé y alcé una ceja.

-Tienen una beta y no tienen un alfa…muy lógico –rodé los ojos y ambos nos reímos.

-Sí tenemos, es el hijo de Billy Black.

-¿Qué? –Grité exageradamente –ése es un loco –dije moviendo el dedo alrededor de mi oreja. Agradecía a Seth todo esto, no me había reído en todo el tiempo que había estado solo.

-Jake… pensaba que ya no te transformabas.

-No lo he hecho –me encogí de hombros y me apoyé sobre los codos como si me fuese a broncear. –Pensé que perdería mis condiciones lobunas de un momento a otro, pero ardo como un horno y tengo mis sentidos agudizados como nunca.

-Tienes un corazón de lobo y no lo puedes negar –añadió mi amigo con una sonrisa.

-Maldito sea… -exhalé aire y miré a Seth -¿cómo está Leah? –añadí al fin.

Seth fue quien desvió la mirada esta vez. Tal vez no quería hablar del tema, o tal vez pensó que yo no lo preguntaría.

-Está…bien, si se puede decir así. –Se quedó pensativo y continuó –Me atrevería a decir que está mejor que bien, porque no está ni la mitad de mal que había estado con lo de Sam.

»Pensé que sería mucho peor, ya sabes, la imprimación es mucho más fuerte que el primer amor, o eso pensaba yo –añadió encogiendo los hombros –pero sabes lo que dicen "el primer amor nunca se olvida" –asentí con la cabeza y Seth continuó –sin embargo, ahora Leah lo olvidó, los ves hablando y jurarías que siempre han sido amigos.

-Entonces, ¿resultó algo bueno?

-Podría decirse. Tal vez verte de nuevo cambie algo, no lo sé. Leah es mi hermana y quiero que sea feliz. Está lejos de eso, pero que haya olvidado a Sam, para mí significa mucho.

-¿Estás seguro de que es así?

-No hay secretos en una manada, Jake, su mente ahora se ocupa de otras cosas. Su relación con Emily ha mejorado mucho y también anda mucho con tu hermana. Ahora parecen los Ángeles de Charlie –se rió de su propio chiste –aunque por aquí le dicen los Ángeles de Billy –no pude evitar reírme yo esta vez –ella está bien –agregó finalmente con una sonrisa.

Asentí con la cabeza. La verdad es que me alegraba mucho saber que Leah estaba bien, no quería romper su ya destrozado corazón en ninguna circunstancia, quería que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Qué sabes de Paul y Rachel?

-¿No preferirías que te lo dijera ella?

-Sólo dime… ¿se casaron?

-No…-hizo una pausa, probablemente no iba a decir nada más, pero me quedé mirándolo hasta que empezó a hablar –Billy creía que tú debías estar aquí.

-¿Esperaran a tener el bebé?

Seth se quedó asombrado, tal vez pensaba que yo no sabía eso.

-Rachel no se quiere casar –exhaló aire como si lo hubiese acumulado durante horas.

-¿Qué? Eso si es raro.

Seth se encogió de hombros.

-Es por mí… ¿cierto?

-No, bueno… ya te dije, pregúntale a ella.

Seth se levantó y me tendió la mano, la acepté y caminé hacia mi pequeña casa roja. Rachel se hallaba afuera, hablando con Paul pegada a la pared, parecían dos adolescentes que se escondían de la mirada de Billy, vaya tontería, si ella ya esperaba un hijo, no había mucho que fuese un secreto.

-¡Jake! –exclamó ella al verme. Paul me miró y saludó con un gesto de cabeza, lo pasé por alto y miré a mi hermana quien entendió que teníamos que hablar, le susurró a Paul que se verían luego y caminó junto a mí hasta el taller.

Le ofrecí uno de los asientos, sabía que no eran muy cómodos, pero ella se sentó y yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Cuánto llevas de embarazo? –pregunté con una sonrisa.

- Un mes –sonrió acariciando su vientre, la miré extrañado al notar que parecía tener más tiempo, pero el cálculo no daba para más –parece que será un lobo, crece rápido. Mamá tenía una "barrigota" cuando tú tenías tres meses.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de mi madre y ver a Rachel amar tanto a aquel pequeño que sería mi sobrino. Evité llorar ya que eso no facilitaría las cosas.

-¿Cuándo es la boda? –pregunté tratando de sonar natural.

-No nos casaremos, Jake.

-¿Qué? Ese maldito Paul, ya verás cuando lo agarré –exclamé golpeando el auto aparcado, mala suerte que le hice una abolladura. Vaya actuaciones las mías.

-No, no es él, Jake, soy yo. No tengo ánimos de eso. Siempre soñé con caminar al altar con mi velo y de vestido blanco… -sus ojos se fueron de la realidad, como si imaginara aquel momento de ensueño en el que yo veía a Bella Swan. –sería un descaro hacer eso con un niño en brazos. –las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y cayeron a sus mejillas, me acerqué para secarlas. Sólo podía pensar en el maldito Paul –amo a este hijo desde que supe que lo tendría, me emociona que vaya a heredar el linaje tal como tú lo hiciste, pero no debió pasar. Aunque no quiera llamarlo así, fue un error. El amor de la imprimación nos vuelve locos, jamás hubiese hecho esto de no ser por ese absurdo título. Amo a Paul, pero yo quería ser pura para él cuando nos casáramos.

-Rachel, estás diciendo estupideces, ¡no conozco nadie más pura que tú! –regresé a mi asiento y la miré indignado.

-Lamento lo que te diré, Jake, perdóname y después mátame si quieres –abrí los ojos como platos ante su frase. La muerte era un asunto delicado –si ya tú hubieses tenido a Bella, si ya ella fuese tuya, ¿la seguirías viendo como un ángel? ¿Cómo una flor? ¿Seguirías pensando que es pura?

-Sí –dije seguro.

Más lágrimas cayeron al rostro de Rachel.

-No, Jacob. No lo harías, porque sabes que no lo es, porque sabes que ya tú la tocaste, porque estuviste dentro de ella.

-¡Eso no le quita nada!

-No me entiendes.

-Claro que sí. Cada día de mi maldita vida, recuerdo aquella noche perfecta y quiero que pase un millón de veces más y no me importa nada de eso, quiero a Bella caminando hacia mí en un altar. La quiero de blanco, quiero alzar su velo y descubrir su bello rostro, quiero besarla y morir a su lado. Pero adivina qué… ¡no pasará! Porque estoy maldito por haberla maldecido, porque…-mi voz se cortó y caí del asiento. Golpeé nuevamente el Volkswagen en el garaje y el llanto se apoderó de mí. –Sé feliz, Rachel, sé feliz tú que puedes serlo.

Rachel se agachó a mi lado, abrazándome como podía, ya que mis brazos no estaban dispuestos a moverse. Tomó mi cabeza, la enterró en su pecho y susurró en mi cabello.

-Perdóname, seré feliz porque puedo serlo. Y tú, Jacob Black, puedes ser feliz, sólo tienes que luchar por ello. –me besó en la coronilla y se levantó.

Sequé las lágrimas de mi rostro y subí la cabeza para mirar a mi hermana.

-Ojalá bastara con desearlo.

-Dije que tienes que luchar. Nada se consigue sólo con un deseo. La amas…deja que ella lo sepa también.

* * *

Aww bueno pobre Jake no? Tal vez pronto se encuentre con Bella, pero eso será ¿bueno o malo?

Dejen reviews =D

**Robin Wolfe**


	10. Valentine's day

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira y eso parece una complicación para su amor con Jake...¿podrán afrontarlo?, ¿qué pasará con la imprimación?

**N/A:** Capítulo inspirado en la canción Valentine's day de Linkin Park

* * *

**Cuarto Creciente.  
Libro II: Jacob**

**Capítulo VIII. Valentine's Day**

Me senté en la orilla de la playa, como siempre hacía cada vez que mi casa parecía un lugar demasiado amoroso. No juzgaba a mi hermana, solo prefería no estar presente mientras su pasión salía a flote.

Tomé una piedra de la arena y la arrojé al agua, en las películas hacían ver aquello como si en verdad fuera muy relajante y pudieses descargar la rabia, pero me sentía exactamente igual que antes, no había ninguna diferencia… Seguía irritado, angustiado y por sobre todo, triste.

La mayor parte de mi vida había pasado este día así: solo. Sin pareja. Pero esta vez era bastante diferente, supongo que no es lo mismo decir que uno está sin pareja a que uno perdió a su pareja. Supongo que en realidad, nunca supe lo que era pasar _solo un día de San Valentín._

Mi casa olía a una de esos aromas que te hacen decir "debe ser San Valentín", es decir, a chocolate. A una mezcla empalagosa de chocolate…a una mezcla de amor, pasión, cariño. Suspiré y arrojé otra piedra al agua, ¿en serio esto ayudaba en algo?

-Maldita piedra –grité mientras tomaba un puñado de pequeñas piedras y las lanzaba lejos –malditas todas ustedes. ¿Por qué no sirven de nada? –seguí arrojando piedras con fuerza. Estaba desquiciándome poco a poco.

-Tal vez porque no las lanzas bien –dijo una voz femenina a mi espalda. Sentía que se estaba riendo, y por más molesto que había estado, sentía que esa risa era cálida, una risa musical. Me parecía que habían pasado milenios desde que no la había escuchado reír.

-¿Leah? –pregunté incrédulo y me volví. Allí estaba, la loba Clearwater. Con el cabello recogido en un moño, una camiseta de corte olímpico roja y unos shorts.

-¿Sorpresa? –dijo ella en tono burlón. –Paul me dijo que podrías estar aquí, ¿vienes muy seguido?

Leah caminó hacia donde yo estaba y tomó una piedra del suelo. Jugó con ella entre sus dedos y la lanzó a lo lejos. Me impresionaba ver cómo la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

-Más o menos. Bueno, sólo cuando tener a Paul cerca se vuelve insoportable.

-Paul… -dijo en un suspiro –me pregunto qué le hiciste al mundo, Jacob Black.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todo te pasa a ti–dijo rodando los ojos –sin mencionar tu innecesario drama –se rió y me sacó la lengua –pero bueno…dije que no iba a hablar de eso. Lo que quería decir es que te llevas bien con todos los de la manada…menos con Paul. Y ¡bam! Digo, ¿no podía ver a otra que no fuera Rachel?

-¿No podías ver tú a otro que no fuera yo? –dije bajando la cabeza y enterrando mis pies en la arena.

Leah soltó una carcajada tan alegre que mis labios se elevaron en una sonrisa. Ella me miró y lanzó otra piedra lejos.

-Jacob, a mí me tocó lo mejor.

-Claro, ya sé que soy el mejor. –dije elevando las cejas. Por alguna razón, ahora sentía que estar con Leah era sencillo, fácil, hasta me invitaba a aquel sarcasmo que hacía tiempo no usaba.

-¡Tonto! Me refiero a que la imprimación es una bobería. Yo creo que es puro invento –se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre la arena. Sus palabras me tenían incrédulo, subí una ceja y me senté junto a ella –no lo sé. ¿Acaso no es un poco de cuento de hadas? Somos lobos, no hadas madrinas –soltó otra carcajada y escudriñó mi rostro.

»Lo que digo, es que siempre te he visto como un hermano. Y siempre pensé que yo era un punto muerto, que jamás imprimaría. Eso me tenía triste de alguna forma, pensaba…no, estaba segura que la única forma de olvidar a Sam era imprimándome. Entonces me pasa, y viene a ser del infeliz de la manada. Y digo infeliz literalmente, y lo eres por gusto y masoquismo ¿eh? –No contesté y tomé un puñado de arena con mis dedos –bueno, como te decía…Imprimarme de ti fue bueno porque tú no quieres nada conmigo. Y yo no quiero estar amarrada a alguien por algún hechizo vudú que hicieron nuestros ancestros.

-Dices que para ti la imprimación no significa nada.

-No exactamente. Fue buena, excelente. Pensé que ahora estaría enamorada de ti, pero no. Sam se fue de mis pensamientos pero no es que ahora sea tu cara la que aparece en mi cabeza. Porque eso sería perturbador –me dio un codazo y siguió –fue sanador. No sé explicarlo, pero creo que puedes verlo –se encogió de hombros y yo asentí con la cabeza. –Eso no impide el hecho de que me importas Jake, que quiero que estés bien, que me duele verte así, con el alma en los pies. Quiero que vuelva el Jacob Black que yo amaba, aunque te demostrara que te odiaba.

-Ese Jacob Black murió –musité.

-No, está ahí –señaló a mi corazón y sonrió –está jugando a las escondidas y adivina quién está contando –no quise responder –Bella Swan –dijo Leah sin titubear. –Ella está allá, al otro lado de la línea esperándote.

-No puedo Leah…no puedo verla.

-No te digo que vayas hoy. Tampoco mañana. Pero un día tendrás que.

-Leah…

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en mí. Suponía que esa era la mirada que debía yo mostrarle a Bella regularmente, porque aquellos no eran los ojos que yo recordaba que Leah tenía. Me miraba con calidez, con amor…como si quisiera encerrarme en una burbuja e impedir que algo me pasara.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Qué quieres Jake? –preguntó curiosa.

-Un abrazo…por favor.

Leah sonrió, se levantó y me tendió la mano. La tomé y ella me levantó sin ninguna dificultad. Pasó sus brazos –cálidos, aunque se suponía que estábamos a la misma temperatura –por detrás de mi cuello. Llevé los míos a su cintura y ella se separó un momento para pasar sus brazos por debajo de los míos.

Hoy, puedo recordar ese abrazo como uno de los mejores de mi vida, recuerdo cómo su piel con aquel olor a cedro y roble se sentía también debajo de mí. Me alegraba saber que Leah no quería nada más que mi amistad, porque era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a dar. Tenía miedo de que hubiese más corazones rotos de los que pudiese contar. Me alegraba saber que al menos uno había sido reparado.

-Feliz día de San Valentín –musitó contra mi cuello. La estreché más. Necesitaba ese abrazo tanto como respirar.

-o-

Siempre pensé que era fuerte, que nada podía hacerme daño. Esos pensamientos se volvieron más intensos cuando supe que era un lobo. Me creía indestructible, pero hay cosas que matan hasta al más fuerte. Así como si a Sansón le cortaran el cabello, para mí era que me arrebataran mi princesa, mi flor, mi Bella. Lo que más me dolía es que yo mismo había tomado las tijeras y había cortado mi fortaleza. Me sentía a morir, y lo peor era que no podía hacerlo, no con tanta facilidad. La vida era injusta, no bastaba con desear la muerte y no bastaba con desear la felicidad.

-¿Quieres que te traiga el almuerzo? –preguntó Rachel entrando a mi taller.

-No tengo hambre –susurré con voz ahogada deseando que mis tripas no me traicionaran. El hambre me carcomía y el olor a cochinillo se filtraba por todas partes.

-Sabría que eso es mentira aquí y en China –sonrió –te traeré una porción grande.

-Gracias –intenté susurrar pero mi voz no salió. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, un nudo que llevaba ahí dos meses.

El taller estaba un poco descuidado. Rachel había mantenido y mejorado toda la casa, pero sólo yo tenía llave del taller y nadie sabía dónde la guardaba. No era que fuese un lugar donde nadie pudiese pasar, sólo que era _mi _lugar.

Estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor de mi Volkswagen Rabbit, tenía las llaves en el contacto como si pretendiera salir de allí conduciendo. Pero yo bien sabía que no lo haría, que no me atrevería a aparecerme en casa de los Cullen y preguntar por Bella, que no me atrevería a ver sus ojos rojos y saber que ha matado gente. Que no me atrevería a verla, con su piel marmórea. Y que por sobre todo no podría verla con sus ojos secos, o escuchar el silencio de su corazón, o la ausencia de su respiración…que pensar todo eso me hacía ver lo cobarde que era yo.

En aquel momento lo supe, supe que Jacob Black era cobarde y débil, que no sabía afrontar situaciones que no implicaban utilizar la fuerza bruta… dolía saber que era así. Y duele pensar en tanto tiempo de tristeza, de soledad…

_Hay algo llamado imprimación_… _Es algo parecido al amor, bueno, no, es mucho más que eso…_

_Bueno Bella, el caso es que yo me imprimé de ti._

Recordaba cómo tímidamente se había lanzado a mis labios, sabía lo mucho que a ella le había costado ese momento. Lo delicioso que había sido ese primer beso para los dos. Mi corazón latía más fuerte en ese momento, tal como lo había hecho aquel mágico día.

_-Yo te cuidó Bella. Hoy, por siempre y para siempre _

_- ¿Por siempre? _

_- Y para siempre_

Recordaba con exactitud mis palabras. Le había prometido que estaría allí para ella, por siempre y para siempre. Porque creía que no había nada que nos separara, y en serio ¿Qué nos separaba? ¿Una línea imaginaria que se habían inventado tres generaciones atrás? ¿Unas creencias estúpidas de que los lobos debían matar a los vampiros? ¿O sólo era yo y mi cobardía? Sí, era eso, era mi poca valentía de no encender el auto en ese preciso momento y correr a verla, porque tenía miedo, porque mi corazón se hacía pedazos de pensar en que tal vez no sería lo mismo, en que tal vez ella no fuera mi Bella. Y sentía cómo golpeaba mi órgano vital más fuerte contra mi pecho, pidiéndome que corriera a aquel ansiado encuentro.

Mi cerebro demandaba inteligencia, que razonara, que respirara y la olvidara. Que me olvidara que en algún momento la había conocido, pero la razón no valía nada para mí. Eran mis sentimientos los que estaba mandando. Y es que eran ellos quienes tenían la razón.

Salí del auto y me encontré con Rachel en el camino. Tomé el plato y le di las gracias. Me senté en el sillón de la casa y me comí el delicioso almuerzo rápidamente.

Fui a mi habitación rebuscando ropa decente. Tomé un suéter color verde y unos pantalones hasta la rodilla –los más largos que tenía –tomé mi toalla y ropa interior limpia.

Me di una ducha dejando el agua caer por mi cuerpo. Seguía recordando tantos momentos con Bella.

_-Yo también te amaré por siempre Jake__._

Recordaba la forma en la que sus labios rosados habían pronunciado esas palabras y me habían hecho enloquecer.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro. Las sentía calientes, mientras que el agua era fría como el hielo.

_-M…i so…l per…so…nal__ –_había dicho con sus dientes castañeándole.

_-Siempre para ti, me parece que necesitas un poco de calor._

La mejor noche de mi vida.

_Sólo me importas tú y que estás conmigo en este preciso momento. No lo arruines, por favor._

Y no lo había arruinado, de hecho, pudo haberme dicho que había besado a la sanguijuela, pudo haberme dicho que no era virgen, y aún así, yo la hubiese hecho mía esa noche porque sus ojos me gritaban que me amaba, que jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

Recordaba aquella noche maravillosa mientras mi corazón parecía haberse detenido. Cerré el agua y me sequé el cuerpo. Cuando pasé la toalla por mi cabello, sonreí ligeramente de pensar que parecía un perro. Me miré al espejo, mi cabello estaba todo desordenado y mis ojos rojos y vidriosos por llorar.

Tomé el cepillo de dientes y le embarré la pasta. La menta me estaba relajando ligeramente.

_¿Isabella Marie Swan…aceptarías casarte conmigo en algún momento de nuestras dichosas vidas?_

Tuve que sostener el cepillo con los dientes para poder usar mis manos y sujetarme al lavamos. Mis fuerzas se habían ido al demonio. Solté un gemido de dolor, de sufrimiento y las lágrimas volvieron a caer. Escupí el cepillo junto a la espuma del dentífrico y el agua. Sollocé sobre el lavabo y dejé caer mi cabeza ligeramente sobre él, no pretendía abrirme el cráneo.

Levanté la mano derecha para dejar el agua correr un poco. Suspiré y tomé un poco de agua entre las dos manos para enjuagarme la boca. Escupí y tomé otro poco de agua, esta vez para enjuagarme el rostro. Restregué mis manos por mi cara y me apoyé sobre la fría pared. Relajé mis hombros y lo supe, supe que aquel era el día para ver a Bella.

Y aquel 17 de febrero lo decidí. Me vestiría y caminaría hasta el área prohibida. Tocaría la puerta y preguntaría por ella, me negarían verla pero insistiría. Ella saldría y mi alma ya destrozada se iría al subsuelo, abandonaría mi cuerpo para siempre y necesitaría alas para volver a la vida. Y entonces en ese momento todo estaría bien, a partir del momento en que yo muriera el mundo sonreiría una vez más.

___

* * *

_**Problemas inspirativos y de conexión y por eso no publiqué antes...espero que les guste este capi !!* Ya saben, pinchen el botón verde y además suscríbanse a alertas que tengo muchísimos oneshoots en mente...*-***___Estaré esperando, porque te amo y tú me amas, y nada va a cambiar eso…_


	11. Hora de despertar

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira y eso parece una complicación para su amor con Jake...¿podrán afrontarlo?, ¿qué pasará con la imprimación?

* * *

**Cuarto Creciente **

**Libro II: Jacob **

**Capítulo IX. Hora de despertar. **

Toqué la puerta con el corazón en un puño. Me aterraba la figura que pudiera aparecerse frente a mí.

-Chucho –susurraron desde adentro. Exhalé aire y traté de relajar mis músculos que estaban tensándose sólo de estar ahí parado. El olor dulzón de los vampiros se respiraba por todas partes.

El umbral de la puerta era oscuro. Era un día nublado y frío. Al menos, ya no nevaba, como la última vez que había pisado esa casa.

La puerta se entreabrió permitiendo al chupasangre salir. Tal vez de todos los Cullen él era quien menos me simpatizaba, no estaba seguro de la razón, pero así era.

-Jacob –musitó –hola. Soy Edward.

-Lo sé. –susurré. Los músculos de mis brazos se habían tensado más en lugar de relajarse.

-Puedes relajar la postura, nadie atacará.

-Ya quisiera yo poder –susurré con voz grave.

-Si es así, no puedo permitirte ver a Bella. –colocó una mano en la puerta como si se fuese a devolver al interior de la casa. No dejé que girara la manilla cuando ya tenía una mano sobre su hombro. Él se movió deshaciéndose de mi agarre, probablemente asqueado o alarmado por mi piel hirviente.

-_Necesito _verla.

-_Necesitamos _que te controles frente a ella.

Sonreí amargamente.

-Créeme que no le haría más daño del que ya le he hecho.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, miró a mis espaldas como si verificara que hubiese venido solo. No le había dicho a nadie que venía, pero tenía la sensación de que más de un par de ojos me observaban.

Seguí con mi mirada la línea que observaba Edward y alcancé a ver un pelaje gris y otro color arena.

-Son amigos –susurré.

Edward se dio la vuelta y entreabrió la puerta una vez más. No mencionó palabra, y adentro parecían haber tenido ya el plan armado.

Una mano blanca y elegante sostuvo la puerta, Edward entró y se asomó una chica rubia y alta: Rosalie. Recordaba cómo había gritado el día que había llevado a Bella allí. Tal vez fuera la más razonable de todos. No me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, sentía que ellos me acusarían, porque sus gritos eran advertencias. Advertencias que yo no quise escuchar.

-¿Dónde está Bella?

-Ya viene. Necesita prepararse –dijo en un tono suave, uno que me hacía recordar a mi madre.

La puerta estaba casi cerrada. El brazo izquierdo de Rosalie se encontraba dentro de la casa y el resto de su cuerpo afuera.

No sé exactamente cómo lo supe, o cómo podía seguir distinguiendo su olor cuando debía haber cambiado tanto, pero la olía, casi sentía cómo le rozaba el brazo a la rubia para indicarle que ya estaba lista. Rosalie movió su brazo para abrir la puerta y dejar a la vista a Bella.

Mi corazón dejó de palpitar durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Cuando la sangre volvió a circular, lo hizo con fuerza, sentía que mi corazón se iba a desbocar de su lugar. _No, no…_

No sabía si era capaz de continuar. Sentía mi alma en mis pies, como si yo mismo la estuviese pisoteando.

Bella dio un paso adelante y se dejó caer en las escaleras de umbral. Rosalie entró a la casa y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

_¿Qué he hecho? _

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

La Bella de mis recuerdos era hermosa, una diosa de carne y hueso. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas por la sangre acumulada ahí. Su corazón se desbocaba al verme y me sonreía como si fuera la última vez que me vería.

La Bella de ese día era toda distinta. No podía negar su hermosura, parecía una diosa tallada en piedra, pero su cuerpo se veía rígido y frío, sus mejillas tan pálidas como el resto de su cuerpo. Sus labios también. No había un punto de color en su piel. Su corazón, no latía…

Tuve que cerrar los ojos y esperar a despertarme gritando, pero no. Estaba despierto, frente a Bella.

Tragué en seco y exhalé aire. Fue mágico para mí escuchar cómo ella aún respiraba, creo que lo hacía más que cuando era humana.

-Jake –musitó.

No tenía valor para abrir los ojos, no me atrevía a mirarla y no encontrar sus ojos chocolate. No podía.

-¡JAKE! –gritó.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Su rostro estaba justo frente al mío. Sus ojos eran dorados –el mejor color que podía haber encontrado en ellos –y me miraban fijamente.

Su mano se apoyó en mi mejilla. Las aletas de mi nariz se dilataron al sentir el gélido roce y mi piel se erizó. El instinto me decía que ella era mi enemiga, pero mi corazón y mi alma parecieron encontrar nuevamente su lugar cuando sentí su piel sobre la mía.

-Bella –musité. Mi voz salió ronca, gutural. Como si llevara una semana sin hablar. Tal vez porque no había pronunciado su nombre en mucho tiempo, y si lo había hecho no había sido con facilidad -¡Bella! –repetí elevando la voz.

La tenía frente a frente. Su aliento rozaba mi cara, Bella Swan estaba conmigo y nadie me podía decir que no era así.

Pensé que a partir de ese momento, no resistiría. Que mis piernas cederían y caería al suelo. Pero no. Ahí estaba yo, de pie, frente a ella, sin saber qué hacer.

-Tengo tanto que decirte –sus labios se movían con gracia pero su boca emitía un sonido parecido a las campanillas que me parecía irreconocible.

Mi boca no hallaba la forma de abrirse y emitir un sonido, mis brazos no hallaban la forma de moverse y envolverla entre ellos.

Aquellos ojos dorados no eran la mirada chocolate de la que yo me había imprimado. Pero había algo en ellos que me decían «Soy yo, _tu _Bella Swan»

Aquellos ojos dorados brillaban como nunca el sol lo había hecho. Me parecía que el sol se había ocultado aquel dieciséis de diciembre. Que la nieve lo había extinguido. El sol parecía haberse ido en un eclipse total, pero sus rayos parecían estar brillando ese día, aquel diecisiete de febrero.

-Te amo, Jake.

En ese momento los débiles rayos de sol, de _mi sol, brillaron_ con fuerza. Y lo hizo también el gran astro celeste, la luz incidió en su piel y reflejó el brillo de diez mil diamantes a la vez, la piel que muchas veces había querido exterminar, la piel que había visto a mi manada quemar…la piel que hoy quería abrazar. 

Susurró esas palabras y sus ojos dejaron caer dos lágrimas gruesas. Yo mismo lo vi y me parecía imposible creerlo.

_Los vampiros no lloran. _Me dije para mis adentros. Mi inconsciente era capaz de traicionarme y hacerme creer que ella lloraba.

-¡JAKE! –gritó y las lágrimas cayeron a montones.

Por inercia el dorso de mi mano se movió hacia sus mejillas y comenzó a secar su llanto. Mis dedos bajaron a su cuello y se dirigieron a su cabello, acercando su rostro a mi pecho. Allí, ella halló el lugar que necesitaba. Sus brazos me rodearon y los míos hicieron lo mismo.

Apoyé mis labios en sus finos cabellos y comencé a besarla en la coronilla. Sus lágrimas me estaban empapando.

_-Bella, ¿qué tienes?_

_-Nada –musitó mirando al horizonte. _

_-¡Isabella, habla! –sabía que odiaba ese nombre y que eso la haría hablar. _

_-Me voy Jake. –susurró con voz queda. _

_-¿Qué? –pregunté incrédulo._

_Era la hora del crepúsculo, su hora favorita. Cuando el sol yace en lo bajo del cielo y hace el mar brillar con tonos anaranjados. Las olas y su cabello se movían al son del viento. Llevaba dos coletas y un suéter azul dos tallas más que ella. _

_Bella no contestaba y seguía observando el sol ocultarse cada vez más. _

_-¿A dónde vas? –Di dos pequeños pasos para quedar parado junto a ella. Éramos pequeños, ella tenía diez años y yo tan sólo nueve. -¡Bella! –tuve que gritarle para que reaccionara. _

_Sus ojos chocolate me miraron. Estaban húmedos, con las lágrimas agolpadas en ellos. _

_Se levantó de la arena y se colgó a mi cuello. En ese entonces era casi tan bajo como ella, pero siempre que me quería abrazar se colgaba a mí. _

_Enterró su cabeza en mi suéter, había sido un regalo de Charlie en Navidad. _

_-Mi mamá me lleva a Phoenix. _

_-¿Y dónde es eso? –pregunté._

_-Lejos –fue todo lo que dijo. _

No reaccioné. Bella comenzó a llorar humedeciendo el suéter con sus lágrimas. Yo quería llorar junto a ella, porque no quería que se fuera. Mi madre acababa de morir, y Bella era mi mejor amiga. La única que tenía.

Aquel día no lloré, debía ser fuerte para Bella. Debía demostrarle que todo estaría bien. Pero esta vez no podía ser fuerte, porque me sentía demasiado débil, demasiado frágil.

Sus lágrimas estaban heladas y las mías cayeron a su cabello como agua hirviendo.

Duramos así un buen tiempo, no quise contarlo ni dejar de hacerlo, porque quería disfrutarlo como aquel día en que me dijo que se iría. Recuerdo que dormí con ese suéter durante una semana, sentía que era ella en alguna forma.

Rebecca y Rachel me tenían que recordar frecuentemente que ella no había muerto, que vendría en vacaciones y navidades. Pero yo no lo entendía, al principio también habían tratado de ocultarme la muerte de mi madre, no estaba seguro de cuál era la diferencia entre las dos pérdidas.

Siete años después mi padre me había dicho que Bella volvería. No le quise creer, el viejo siempre decía eso con Rachel, también lo decía con Rebecca. ¿Por qué iba a creerle?

Así había pasado mi infancia y mi adolescencia, una pérdida tras otra. Y cuando tuve a Bella de vuelta, la perdí.

Aquel día la estaba recuperando, al menos una parte de ella.

No me atrevía a buscar explicaciones de por qué lloraba o cómo lo hacía. Acaricié su cabello y separé su rostro de mi pecho. Tomé su barbilla entre mi mano derecha y dirigí mis labios a las lágrimas heladas de su rostro.

Las saboreé, las bebí y las tragué. _Los vampiros no lloran, Bella sí._

-No, Jake –dijo en tono muy bajo –son ponzoña.

-No me hará nada, amor.

-Puedes morir.

-No así, no así.

Besé sus ojos que ahora estaban cerrados.

Bella se paró en la puntilla de sus pies y me besó en la frente. Bajó sus labios y los posó en mi mejilla izquierda.

-Te amo tanto, Jake.

Me besó allí y luego en la comisura de mis labios, haciendo mi cuerpo vibrar. Extrañaba tanto su roce, su piel, su olor. Todo de ella.

-¿Cómo hueles tan bien, sanguijuela?

-No lo sé, ¿cómo lo haces tú, perro?

-Ah no… yo pregunté primero.

La apreté a mí. No quería dejarla ir. Nunca jamás.

-o-

-Hora de despertar.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco. Me parecía que había dormido al menos veinte horas seguidas.

-¿Cuánto dormí? –mi voz estaba ronca así que me aclaré la garganta y observé a Rachel moverse de un lado a otro con la escoba.

-No sé a qué hora te acostaste –se encogió de hombros.

Me levanté de la cama e hice lo típico. Tomar una ducha, cepillarme los dientes y comerme el desayuno.

Billy entró a la casa empujado por Paul, que ni me saludó, ni me importó.

-Seth y Leah te andaban buscando hijo.

Tomé un pan tostado que Rachel le ofrecía a Paul, le di un mordisco en su cara y salí de la casa trotando.

-¡Ya verás, Black! –gritó Paul.

-Déjalo –le recriminó Rachel –está feliz.

No había dado diez pasos en el terreno de La Push cuando vi a Leah hacerme señas. Caminé a dónde estaba, acompañada por su hermano.

-Gracias, chicos –dije antes de que ellos hablaran.

-No fue nada, Alpha –dijo Seth en una sonrisa.

-Creí que podía ir solo…

-Crees demasiadas cosas

-Cierto –coincidí con Leah.

-¿Y…qué dices?

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿No extrañas correr?

Sentir el viento azotar mi pelaje. El cual debía estar más largo, tal como mi cabello humano, no me lo había cortado, no había estado atento a ese detalle.

-Claro.

Leah se escondió detrás de un árbol y alcancé a ver algo de su figura antes de que entrara en fase y se adentrara al bosque. Seth y yo nos desaparecimos al mismo tiempo y en un segundo estábamos tras Leah.

_Eres lento Black. _

_Hoy sí. _

Tenía ganas de correr, pero de hacerlo de verdad. De sentir cada ráfaga de viento en mí. De oler el bosque a mi alrededor, de escuchar a Seth y a Leah en mi cabeza, de sentir que era la primera vez que entraba en fase.

Aquel día era especial. Casi podría decir que un despertar.

Todo se veía con tanta nitidez. No había una marca en el bosque que no pudiera distinguir.

Era eso, un despertar. Ayer había visto a Bella, la había tenido en mis brazos, la había visto llorar, la había sentido hacerlo, en mi pecho. Me había dicho que me amaba y yo no había podido hacer lo mismo.

El viento me golpeaba.

_¿Por qué no la besaste? _Preguntó Seth mentalmente.

_Eres lento Black. _Repitió Leah, esta vez con otro sentido.

_Lento no, tonto. _

_Idiota. _

_De acuerdo, el mayor del mundo. _

Reí y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi corazón no dolió al hacerlo.

* * *

**Hola, sé que es día de Isabella Decide Amar, de hecho, sé que era ayer, pero no me sentí inspirada y escribí esto. Tal vez se imaginaban un encuentro diferente, pero les puedo prometer que no es el último.**

**Les agradecería mucho sus comentarios, como siempre.**

**Robin Wolfe**


	12. A orillas de La Push se sentó y lloró

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El poema del principio y el final es una adaptación del poema "Margarita" de Rubén Darío. Y el título del capítulo de "A orillas del río piedra me senté y lloré" de Paulo Coehlo.

**Summary: **Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira y eso parece una complicación para su amor con Jake...¿podrán afrontarlo?, ¿qué pasará con la imprimación?

* * *

**Cuarto Creciente **

**Libro II: Jacob **

**Capítulo X. A orillas de La Push se sentó y lloró. **

_Isabella está linda la mar,  
y el viento,  
lleva esencia sutil de azahar; _

_Yo siento  
en el alma una alondra cantar;  
tu acento.  
_

Correr como lobo era algo que extrañaba, curiosamente no lo había notado en todo mi tiempo en estado vegetativo. Ahora, La Push tenía dos manadas, la de Sam y la _mía. _Por ser el Alpha la comunicación con Sam se mantenía, pero no con el resto de la manada. La verdad es que día a día descubríamos algo, ya que era la primera vez que había dos manadas en el área. Siempre me había gustado ser lobo, mas no tener que estar bajo las órdenes de Sam simplemente parecía mejorarlo todo.

Jamás había querido ser el Alpha, porque no quería responsabilidad, pero ahora se sentía bastante bien. Parecía que era para lo que había nacido –supongo que sí, para eso nací –pero jamás lo supe hasta que tomé posesión de _mi lugar._ Porque así sentía, como el lugar al que pertenecía.

El frío viento de Forks golpeaba mi cara, mi pelaje. Mis patas corrían ansiosas, desesperadas, deseando ir más rápido. El lodo bajo ellas me parecía insignificante, el rocío cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, más aún. Quería correr, sólo correr.

Los bosques comenzaban a mostrarse más verdes, y una que otra flor se asomaba entre los arbustos y matorrales, se acercaba la primavera.

_Tu guardia terminó hace como tres días. _Me dijo Seth mentalmente en cierto tono de ironía.

_Ya sé, pero extrañaba esto. _

_Ya sé, pero debes dormir, bañarte…comer._

Reflexioné sobre lo que Seth decía, sabía que tenía razón.

_No mandes a tu alpha. _Pensé entre risas.

Me estiré para salir de fase, cuando un olor dulce me golpeó de frente.

_Vampiro. _Pensó Seth mientras agudizaba sus sentidos. Mi pelaje se erizó y ambos tratamos de identificar de dónde provenía el olor. Ambos nos detuvimos en seco cuando notamos que no venía de los bosques, sino de La Push.

_La tribu…_

Mi corazón latía frenético, golpeándome con cada palpitar, olfateé una vez más y sentí un nuevo escalofrío recorrerme, esta vez diferente.

_Jacob… ¿qué hacemos? _

_Espera. _

Salí de fase y Seth me miró confundido, esperando que yo diera la orden pertinente, pero no podía pensar con la cabeza fría.

Tomé mi pantalón que había dejado junto a un árbol y me lo coloqué. Ya no escuchaba a Seth, pero sus ojos me gritaban desesperadamente.

-Relájate chico. Es uno de los nuestros –dije mirándolo. Seth sonrió aún en su forma lobuna y me hizo un gesto de apoyo.

Comencé a bajar hacia la playa, siguiendo el olor. Quería de momento creer que estaba loco, porque _la _olía. Era el clásico dulzón aroma de vampiro… combinado con su perfecta esencia frutal, a fresas. Y sí, estaba loco, estoy loco, porque me parecía el olor más divino que el mundo hubiese conocido.

Comencé a correr en lugar de caminar, siguiendo su esencia. La quería encontrar. La tenía que encontrar.

-Black –me detuve en seco al oír la voz de Sam.

-¿Qué demonios? –pregunté molesto sin volverme a mirarlo.

-Hay un vampiro en la playa.

El olor me llegó una vez más. El olor de vampiro, su esencia sutil a fresas, combinado con la sal y la arena.

-No es _un _vampiro. Es Bella –le corregí.

-Bella o no, es una sanguijuela.

Sentí mis músculos contraerse, preparándose para atacar a Sam y descuartizarlo allí mismo. Pero sabía que eso no me ayudaba en nada, de hecho, empeoraría mi situación. Respiré profundo y me volví para mirarlo con furia.

-Lobo o no, eres una sanguijuela… y de las peores.

Sam me miró con ira.

-Sabes que no deben estar aquí. Hay un tratado y se debe cumplir. Estoy haciendo excepciones porque sé que es ella, pero Jacob…

-El tratado se puede ir al carajo…y tú también.

Comencé a correr de nuevo, dejando a Sam atrás. Sabía que había un tratado, no necesitaba que me lo recordara. Estaba seguro, además, de que era Bella quien estaba en la playa. Y que los Cullen no debían de estar de acuerdo con que estuviera aquí. Debía haber alguna razón para que hubiese venido, y fuera lo que fuera, no era bueno. Y yo era el culpable.

Seguí su olor como perro que busca un hueso que ha enterrado. El camino me llevó hasta el más alto de los acantilados, a aquel risco al que ella le había tenido tanto miedo en el pasado.

Su cuerpo, en la punta del salto. Sus ojos, mirando el horizonte cubierto por las nubes. Su cabello, cayendo en su espalda y danzando con el viento. Yo, sólo la miraba a lo lejos, temiendo acercarme. Sabía que estaba triste y que aunque era inmortal, el miedo recorría cada una de sus venas.

Y Bella se siente a morir. Porque acaba de reencontrarse con Jacob Black, pero él no la besó, ni le dijo que la amaba, porque Bella no sabe si Jacob la ama aún. Porque se siente confundida, porque no sabe si podrá sobrevivir a la eternidad si no lo tiene a _él. _

Y está allí, en la punta del acantilado, sabiendo que si en ese momento decidiera saltar, su cuerpo quedaría intacto. Y su ya herido y estático corazón no haría nada al respecto. Porque ya ha muerto una vez, y no puedo volver a hacerlo.

Y mira el horizonte, cubierto por las nubes, y siente el viento salado golpear su cara y su cabello. Y aspira el aire y lo huele a _él. _Porque sus sentidos ahora son agudos y lo detectan como a la sangre fresca. Porque lo huele y sabe que está a su espalda. Y mira hacia abajo, y sabe que no saltará. Porque el risco está muy elevado, y lo único que quiere es tener al hombre que la mira a su lado.

Y deja más lágrimas de sus ojos caer, porque le hacen pensar que nada ha cambiado, que sigue siendo la misma humana de la que un lobo se ha imprimado.

Y deja su cuerpo caer sentado sobre las rocas. Y se abraza las rodillas, tratando de aplacar el dolor que causa el hoyo en su corazón.

Me senté a su lado sin mirarla, ella no se movió. Escuché los gemidos de dolor que salían de su interior y me dolieron, cavaron un agujero en mi pecho y lo hicieron arder. Porque jamás la había escuchado sufrir así.

-Te amo –musité.

Ella no contestó, no se movió y no pude escuchar desbocarse a su corazón. Respiré el aire fresco de la playa, aspiré una vez más su particular esencia y con todo ese aire en mis pulmones me decidí a volver a hablar.

-Te amo y no lo dejaré de hacer. Te amo por siempre y para siempre…hasta que el mundo se acabe o lo hagamos nosotros, y aún así, te amaré. Porque eres mi vida, mi alma, mi sol, mi luna, no sé vivir sin ti. Isabella Marie Swan, no sé cómo hacerlo porque soy torpe y me permití perderte, pero no lo volveré a hacer. Te extraño, te necesito y ¡Te amo! –Grité a los cuatro vientos –_te amo –_susurré entre su cabello.

-Jake –musitó en un tono apenas audible. Me miró a los ojos, y fue mágico, fue como mirar el sol por primera vez. Porque me volví a imprimar de su mirada, de su nueva mirada. Porque la amaba. Más allá de la imprimación, más allá de lo que fuera. Porque podían venir las dos manadas y atacarnos y no me importaría si la tuviera entre mis brazos.

Sus manos pasaron por detrás de mi cuello y mis labios se posaron en el suyo. La besé e inhalé su aroma: dulce, delicioso… prohibido.

Sus labios cerrados besaron mi mejilla y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme el cuerpo entero. Posó una de sus manos en mi corazón, me miró y se quedó así, oyendo mi loco corazón palpitar. Y reprimí las ganas de llorar, porque quisiera haber podido escuchar su corazón en ese momento, pero me bastaba con verla allí, tratando de sonreír.

-Te amo –dijo con extrema claridad. Me sonrió y dejó de sus ojos caer dos lágrimas gruesas, una vez más, me acerqué y las sequé con mis labios. Sin temor, porque su ponzoña no era veneno, porque su ponzoña era el más dulce regalo. Esa ponzoña que milagrosamente caía en llanto.

-No es seguro que estés aquí –musité con el corazón en un puño.

-Los Cullen me matarán.

-No, Sam lo hará… ¿o yo? –agregué en tono irónico y sonriendo.

Enarcó las cejas y comenzó a correr a lo lejos. Corría rápido, en verdad tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por seguirla. No era tan rápido en mi forma humana, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante ella en mi forma lobuna.

-¿Quién tiene miedo al lobo feroz? –pregunté con voz ronca siguiéndola a través del bosque.

-Yo no –gritó.

Se detuvo en la línea límite y me miró con atrevimiento. Dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando un pie de su lado y el resto de ella en La Push.

Sonrió de forma pícara. Era oficial, esta mujer me quería volver loco.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás, quedando completamente de su lado, quedando en su territorio.

Y allí estábamos los dos, en nuestro lado de la línea. De aquella línea imaginaria e invisible, que aquel día separaba a dos amantes. A dos amantes necesitados de un abrazo del otro. Di un paso al frente y ella dio uno hacia atrás, sin despegar los ojos de mí.

Repetimos lo mismo dos o tres veces, yo dando un paso adelante y ella dando uno hacia atrás.

-Puedes correr, pero no esconderte –dije mirándola fijamente. Queriéndola atrapar.

-¿Seguro? –dio tres pasos hacia atrás.

No era que tuviese miedo a cruzar la línea que nos separaba. Era el miedo a no saber qué hacer, a no saber cómo demostrarle que jamás la dejé de amar. Era ese el miedo que recorría cada una de mis fibras.

Tomé impulso y corrí quedando frente a frente a ella. Se impulsó y saltó hacia mí, sus piernas se enroscaron en mis caderas y me dio un beso sonoro en los labios. La subí un poco más, mientras mi corazón latía frenético, queriendo escaparse de mi pecho. La apreté fuerte, porque no la quería dejar escapar.

-Te amo –susurré en su oído.

-Yo también te amo, Jake.

Sus piernas se dejaron caer abandonando mi cuerpo. Le hice un puchero y montó sus pies sobre los míos. Se colocó en puntillas y pasé mis manos por su cintura acercándola más a mí. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa y mis dientes no tardaron en brillar para ella.

Mis manos, recorrían su cintura de arriba abajo, tocando la fina tela de su camisa. Queriendo deshacerse de ella.

-Abrázame Jake, te necesito.

-Quédate conmigo Bella. Sé mía, sé feliz.

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo. Jamás mi pecho había ardido de aquella manera, jamás había sentido que la tenía tan cerca de mí y que de pronto la iba a perder, no la quería perder. La quería para siempre conmigo, a mi lado, dándole mi calor cada noche y cada día. Quería hacerla mía, allí en ese preciso momento, una vez más y no por última vez. Su mano derecha recorrió temblando mi espalda y bajó por mis hombros hasta mi pecho, la colocó en mi corazón de nuevo, a donde toda ella pertenecía. Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse mucho más.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, ya le había dicho que la amaba. Había una palabra más que necesitaba decirle para poderme sentir en paz.

-Perdóname –susurré.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Jake.

-Perdóname por ser un idiota, por no haberte llevado al hospital, por no haberte buscado antes, perdóname por… -colocó su dedo índice en mis labios. Su dedo frío y provocativo, me silenció y paseó su dedo por mis labios, por mi barbilla, bajó a mi cuello y de nuevo su mano se quedó sobre mi corazón –quiero sentirte mía, Bella.

-Lo soy Jake, soy tuya por siempre…

-…y para siempre –completé. –Perdóname –volví a susurrar.

Sus labios se pegaron a los míos, sólo un roce y sentí el fuego arder en mi interior. De verdad me quería callar, no quería escucharme, no quería que le pidiera perdón. No sabía la razón, pero si eso significaba que ya me había perdonado, por mí todo quedaba aclarado.

Mis manos volvieron a jugar con su camisa, mientras su aliento embriagador y helado rozaba mis labios. Y así nos quedamos durante un buen rato, intercambiando alientos. Su aire gélido rozando mis labios, y mi aliento hirviente rozando sus carnosos y provocativos labios. Ella exhalaba aire y yo disfrutaba de aquel sabor prohibido que había olvidado cómo probar. Nos relamimos los labios. ¿Acaso me hacía falta una invitación?

-Me vuelves loco, Bella Swan.

_Isabella está linda la mar,  
y el viento,  
lleva esencia sutil de azahar; _

_tu aliento.  
_

******Y ahora, ahora... qué pasará? Parece que Jake y Bella están decididos a que para su amor no hay límites, no? Esperemos que sea así… o será que no podrán ser felices? Bueno, lo sabrán en una semana n_n **

**Reviews? **

**Robin Wolfe**

* * *


	13. Por siempre y para siempre

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**Summary: **Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira y eso parece una complicación para su amor con Jake...¿podrán afrontarlo?, ¿qué pasará con la imprimación?

Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Cuarto Creciente **

**Libro II: Jacob **

**Capítulo XI. Por siempre y para siempre. Es un juramento **

Los labios de Bella se hallaban a un centímetro de los míos. Ambos exhalando aire, y respirando el dulce aliento del otro. El aliento gélido de Bella y el mío ardiendo. Exhalando e inhalando. Queriendo saborearnos sin detenernos jamás. Me incliné un poco hacia ella y pegué mis labios a los suyos, aferrando las manos a su cintura mientras ella enredaba las suyas en mi cabello y entreabría su boca para invitarme a pasar.

Se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, poseer su lengua con la mía, recorrer sus curvas con mis manos, se sentía tan jodidamente bien que no tenía intención alguna de parar… nunca.

_Bella… te amo. _Las palabras no salían de mi boca porque estaba enfocada en besarla, en lamerla, en probarla. En sentir cada parte de su nuevo cuerpo, en derretirme con su gélido aliento. Sentía como evitaba alejar los colmillos de mí, como era su lengua la que aprisionaba la mía y le marcaba el rumbo seguro que podía seguir.

Mis manos no hallaban la forma de deshacerse de su ropa, aunque moría por hacerlo. Este era nuestro ansiado encuentro y por nada del mundo permitiría que quedara sólo en besos. Las manos de Bella bajaron de mi cuello y comenzaron a arañar mi espalda, ¿estaba ella pidiendo más? Si era así, yo no tenía problema en dárselo, de hecho me preguntaba por qué estaba tardando tanto.

Nuestros labios se separaron cuando sentí que me faltaba el aire. Bella sonrió y me fue tan fácil imaginarme que se sonrojaba que me era difícil recordar que ya no era humana. Era mi Bella, la misma Bella que había amado toda mi vida y de la que me había imprimado, pero era mucho más hermosa, fuerte… provocativa.

-Lo siento, debo recordar que necesitas el aire –dijo con una sonrisa pícara, llevando sus manos al botón de mi pantalón.

-No tanto como te necesito a ti –dije con una voz muy grave. Tomé su camisa y comencé a subirla, Bella levantó los brazos para deshacerse de ella mientras yo bajaba mi pantalón, me sonreí y sonrojé cuando noté que no llevaba ropa interior. Bella no se dio cuenta ya que estaba bajando sus propios pantalones. Pero cuando subió la mirada, pude notar el deseo brillando en ella.

Me quedé admirando su cuerpo, y me acerqué para retirar los pocos trozos de tela que aún la cubrían. Le retiré todo con tanta delicadeza que Bella estaba sorprendida por mi paciencia. Me quedé contemplándola una vez más. Su cabello cayendo en ondas sobre sus senos, la curvatura de sus caderas invitándome a entrar en ella, en poseerla como lo había hecho aquella vez. Solté un largo suspiro y cerré los ojos por un momento. Ni un segundo después sentí la tierra húmeda debajo de mí y el cuerpo marmóreo de Bella posicionado sobre mi cuerpo. Sentí un hormigueo recorrerme todo el cuerpo y un deseo convertido en necesidad. Amaba demasiado a esa mujer, la amo demasiado como para alguna vez dejarlo de hacer.

Su boca se unió a la mía y nuestras lenguas cantaban el himno a la alegría y ¡vaya! No sabía yo que eran tan buenas músicas hasta ese día. La posicioné debajo de mí, tenía mucho que recompensarle, tanto que le debía, tantas horas que habíamos dejado de compartir. Nuestros labios se separaron, y no por eso dejé de sentir su sabor. Saboreé su aliento y me relamí los labios.

Seguí un camino de besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos: los lamí, los sorbí, los disfruté como si fuera la última vez que lo haría –aunque no quería que lo fuera –alterné con mis manos y mi boca entre ellos. Besé su vientre, su ombligo… reservándome lo mejor para el final.

-Jake –gimió Bella en una forma que me hizo excitarme aún más. Levanté mi mirada un poco – ¿qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia? –dijo entrecortadamente entre gemidos de placer.

-Extrañándote –dije con voz grave despegándome sólo un poco de su piel.

Y le daba la razón, debió pensar cualquier cosa. Nuestra primera vez había sido tan delicada, tan temerosa, los dos éramos inexpertos. Y hoy, sin más experiencia que esa ocasión, parecíamos maestros entrenados, dispuestos a lo que pasara. En el medio del bosque, una vampira en su área y un lobo violando toda normativa… excepto la de amar.

Fue la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida, no importa cuántas más viva o cuántas más haya vivido hasta ahora. Aquella vez fue la mejor, la más especial, todavía recuerdo la sensación de su piel bajo mis manos, cómo la acaricié, la toqué, la hice mía de nuevo; cómo ella me rasguñaba, me apretaba… No sabía lo que era la gloria hasta ese día. El miedo se había disipado completamente. La tenía conmigo y algo me decía que no la iba a perder, que ni que la tierra temblara, se abriera en dos o cayera un rayo, Bella y yo seguiríamos juntos, porque nos pertenecíamos en todo sentido. Porque la había extrañado tanto, había ansiado tanto volverla a tener entre mis brazos, abrazarla, darle mi calor.

No podía sentir ningún miedo, porque mi Bella ahora era fuerte y nada de lo que hiciera podía herirla. No temía usar un poco más de fuerza. Los dos estábamos siendo salvajes, y si sentíamos que nos excedíamos, comenzábamos a murmurarnos "te amo" en el oído. Se lo dije tantas veces que temí que pensara que no lo sentía en verdad, pero los latidos de mi corazón certificaban mis palabras.

Su boca paseaba por mi pecho, junto a sus manos. Sólo sus labios se hacían cargo de mi cuerpo, cuidadosamente. Se retiraba un poco cuando mi pecho comenzaba a temblar o soltaba un gruñido, cuestión de puro instinto al ver cómo sus dientes se acercaban. Era un temblor que iba más allá de mí.

Volví a besarla en la boca. Estábamos de frente, yo acariciando su espalda, su cabello, su vientre, sus pechos, mientras mi lengua aprisionaba la suya y sentía sus manos recorrer mi espalda, mi abdomen, jugar con mi miembro. Acariciándome. Me despegué de nuevo buscando un poco de aire y Bella volvió a sonreír. Besé su barbilla y su cuello. Mordí su hombro, sorprendiéndome de la suavidad de su piel, no era lo que esperaba, tal vez se debía a que mi dentadura estaba hecha para destruirla, pero yo sólo quería amarla. Nada de destrucciones, odios ni separaciones.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez? –susurré en su hombro dejando mi aliento hirviente sobre su piel.

-¿Crees que la podría olvidar? –dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos, se acercó me dio un beso y luego lamió mi sudor con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo no podría –sonreí ampliamente.

-Hay algo –dijo Bella y tragó en seco. Bajó la mirada y apoyó sus manos en mi pecho, sintiendo el palpitar de mi corazón, recorriendo mis abdominales, evitando mirarme.

-¿Bella? –No contestó – ¿cada vez que quieres decirme algo tienes que evitar mirarme?

-Tal vez –masculló.

Coloqué mis manos en su barbilla obligándola a mirarme.

-Así estamos mejor –dije con una amplia sonrisa.

Soltó un largo suspiro que me hizo sentir su aliento embriagador y no pude evitar relamerme los labios.

-Hubo algo… ese día. Nosotros…hablamos –las pausas entre palabras me estaban volviendo loco y sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se fue a sus manos, y noté que Bella jugaba con su dedo anular. Medio sonreí y decidí escucharlo –lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? –soltó un largo suspiro y yo me quedé sin responder.

Hubo un silencio que me pareció eterno. Más que eso.

-No sé si tú sigas teniendo la misma idea –masculló con su voz de campanillas –pero te prometí una respuesta… y cuando te la iba a dar, nos perdimos… -mis ojos brillaron estaba seguro de que lo habían hecho. –Jake, me encantaría casarme contigo.

Probablemente parecía un imbécil con la boca abierta como la tenía. Una boca abierta que no tuvo problema en dibujar una sonrisa enorme y luego dirigirse a Bella. Besarla de nuevo, ¿podía ese día ser más perfecto?

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa? –escupí las palabras porque no me las creía.

-Por siempre y para siempre –sus ojos brillaron haciendo mi pecho inflarse.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, que nos criticarían. Pero es que nadie había amado como lo habíamos hecho nosotros. Y jamás lo harían.

-Te amo –dijimos al unísono y luego estallamos en risas.

Bella se posicionó sobre mí con una habilidad que sólo le podía haber dado su nueva naturaleza. No me arrepentía de nada, no había nada que odiara de ella. Nada que pudiese odiar. Su mirada dorada era simplemente un nuevo toque a su belleza. Su piel fría. Era mi Bella y eso, la hacía perfecta. Perfecta para amar, perfecta para pasar la eternidad junto a ella, porque ahora teníamos una eternidad asegurada, mi tiempo con Bella no se acabaría jamás.

-Una vida humana no es suficiente para amarte –susurró inclinándose hacia mí. Alineando nuestras caderas y haciendo que la penetrara en un solo movimiento. Moviéndose en círculos sobre mí. Amándome.

_Amor, todo lo que necesitaba yo para sobrevivir…_

-Bella –susurró una voz -¿Bella? ¿Estás por ahí?

Nuestros sentidos súper desarrollados detectaron el sonido de los pies avanzando hacia donde estábamos. Rápidos como éramos, alcanzamos el clímax en un segundo para después estar buscando nuestra ropa, inseguros de donde había terminado. ¿Es que siempre nos debían interrumpir?

-¡¡¡Bella!!! –dijo un poco más alto y con un tono de desesperación.

-Es Alice –dijo Bella mientras se colocaba la camisa sin haberse colocado el sostén antes –vete Jake, no quiero meterte en problemas.

-En los problemas que tú estés, yo estoy contigo –dije abrazándola por detrás y acariciando su brazo.

-Te amo –dijo en susurro rápido antes de que Alice se apareciera con el sostén de Bella entre las manos y una ceja subida casi hasta el inicio de su cabello negro.

-Ups –dijo Bella sin moverse.

-Jacob –dijo Alice en tono seco –bueno, no es sorpresa –dijo rodando los ojos –Emmet y Edward te están buscando como sabuesos, Bella. Será mejor que vuelvas… y tú también, vuelve por donde viniste –dijo mirándome directamente. Avanzó rápido, le entregó el sostén a Bella y desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Bella se quitó la camisa y se colocó el sostén, para volver a ponerse la primera prenda. Bufaba una y otra cosa sobre que no la dejaban tranquila y no-sé-qué-más. Luego me dio un beso tan profundo, tan perfecto, que difícilmente olvidaré, y que además me dejó un poco desconcertado. Corrió tan rápido que no alcancé a ver que se había ido, sólo sentí su olor perderse con el viento.

-¡¡¡Jacob!!! –gritó una voz a lo lejos. Probablemente de mi lado de la línea. _Demonios, mi lado de la línea. _

Ni siquiera me volví a mirar quien me llamaba. Sólo me pasé a la zona de los licántropos, y ahí, me encontré a Quil con un gesto de alivio en el rostro en cuanto me vio.

-Suerte que no llegue antes, ¿no?

-Sí, suerte para ti.

-Supongo que había un escándalo por aquí –dijo entre risas.

-Uno que me encantó escuchar.

-Sam te quiere matar –dijo en tono relajado sin ninguna anestesia.

-Siempre ha querido, eso no es nuevo.

-Lo digo en serio. Nos mandó a todos a buscarte –alcé una ceja casi diciendo "tú no trabajas para él" –ya sé, él no es mi jefe, pero por un momento me preocupé, y pensé que preferirías que te encontráramos nosotros a que lo hiciera él… ¿no?

-Sí, gracias –estaba tan animado que Sam podía llegar y decirme del mal que me iba a morir, y que ese mal iba a ser él y lo abrazaría. Vaya, en serio debía estar loco.

-¿Qué harán Jacob? No pueden andar escondiéndose entre los matorrales o rompiendo las reglas cada vez que se les antoje. Hay un tratado… y ya sé, el tratado al carajo, no me lo tienes que decir. Pero sabes que esto de los amores escapándose siempre resulta mal… lo suyo era tan fácil cuando sólo era humana…

-Sí, la tuvimos demasiado fácil. Ni un conflicto. Nada que nos complicara la situación. Charlie, el padre que había estado esperando porque lo nuestro pasara, Bella la que aceptó con total normalidad lo de la imprimación… tenía que pasar algo.

-¿Crees que podrán afrontarlo?

-La imprimación se hizo para que encontráramos nuestra alma gemela, ¿no? –Quil asintió –y no importa lo que pase es nuestra alma gemela…

-Aunque ya no tenga alma –lo asesiné con la mirada –lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Ya estábamos casi llegando a la playa, donde para mi sorpresa no sólo se hallaba Sam con una cara de "este es tu fin, Black", y no sólo estaba acompañado por Jared y Paul…_el imbécil de Paul, _quien para colmo de males estaba con Rachel de la mano, ¿qué era eso, una táctica de si te me acercas puedes herir a tu hermana y tu sobrino? _Bastardo. _

No, eso no era lo peor. Era que Seth, Leah y Embry también estaban ahí, el único que sonreía era Seth… y era comprensible que los otros dos no se mostraran amistosos, o que tampoco lo hicieran mi padre sentado en su silla de ruedas o el viejo Ateara. Todo era comprensible si mirabas al otro lado y veías al clan Cullen, _completo. _Todos y cada uno, los Cullen y la señorita Swan, _futura Black._

-Esto no pinta bien –masculló Quil.

-Yo creo que sí. Así podemos dar la buena noticia en una sola anunciada.

-¿Qué buena noticia?

-Nos vamos a casar.

Tal vez cometí el error de decir eso en una reunión de seres sobrenaturales, con oídos superdotados; los únicos que parecían desconcertados eran mi padre, mi hermana y el señor Quil. Y la única que sonreía era Rachel tras preguntarle a Paul, quien no respondió con amabilidad. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, cometí un error al decir eso sin anestesia, ¿cuántas miradas me estaban asesinando a la vez?

* * *

Hello! La semana pasada no actualicé porque me dediqué a escribir los regalos para Kokoro y Naty y no me dio tiempo; espero que este capi recompense haberlas hecho esperar ^^

Que emocion Bella y Jake juntos de nuevo haciendo de las suyas, además de la gran reunión en La Push, ¿qué se traen? y por qué nadie sonríe? alguien matara a Jake? O_O lo sabremos pronto

xoxo

RobinWolfe


	14. El veredicto

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira y eso parece una complicación para su amor con Jake...¿podrán afrontarlo?, ¿qué pasará con la imprimación? _Jacob/Bella._

_

* * *

_

**Cuarto Creciente **

**Libro II: Jacob **

**Capítulo XII. El Veredicto**

Si las miradas fuesen capaces de matar y las palabras no dichas de enterrar; yo sería desde hace rato el alimento de los cuervos y los gusanos.

Quil y yo bajamos hacia el área donde se concentraban todos los lobos y vampiros de Forks. Suerte que no eran más, o que no habían decidido también asistir los humanos. Ya me sentía suficientemente agobiado.

Tragué en seco. Sentía que estaba caminando hacia el final, hacia _mi final. _Cuando mi mirada se concentró en Bella todo volvió a encontrar el sentido lógico: mis pies supieron cómo caminar y mi corazón volvió a latir acompasado. Ella me sonrió, aunque distinguí en el gesto su propio nerviosismo y me pareció tan hermosa, tratando de ocultarlo para infundirme ánimos. Aunque a la vez eso me perturbaba, ella sabía que necesitaría ánimos.

La mirada de Sam y la de Carlisle, eran tal vez las más intimidantes –eso si no contaba la de Billy y la de Paul –respiré profundo y caminé hacia donde estaban los Cullen; Seth era el que se hallaba más cerca de ellos, ya que a diferencia de los demás no sentía ese rechazo hacia los vampiros. Quil no caminó junto a mí, sino que se fue hacia donde estaba Embry y pude oír que le decía que yo necesitaba apoyo y no una serie de miradas asesinas.

-Tal vez no sea necesario que todos estemos aquí –dije mirando fijamente al jefe de los Cullen.

-Hemos venido en contra de las reglas con el sentido de hacer las paces –su boca dibujó una sonrisa, que pude ver se contagiaba a toda la familia. Menos a Bella, que permanecía medio oculta entre la rubia y el duendecillo.

Sentí la sombra de Sam a mi espalda e inmediatamente un silencio demasiado incómodo. Me volví para comprobar que la mayoría se había ido. Sólo quedábamos Sam, el viejo Quil y yo. Alcancé a ver a Leah y Seth corriendo a lo lejos, y a ella enviarme una mirada que infundía ánimo. Esto se volvía más preocupante.

Carlisle se volteó a ver a su familia e hizo un gesto que al parecer todos entendieron con rapidez. En menos de un segundo, sólo quedaban él, la rubia y Edward.

-Fueron ustedes los primeros con los que se hizo el tratado –masculló Quil.

-Sí, nosotros y mi esposa Esme –acotó Carlisle.

-¿Qué es lo que piden? –preguntó Sam con arrogancia.

Carlisle se quedó callado y para mi sorpresa fue la rubia quien tomó la palabra, Rosalie para ser exactos.

-Queremos que el tratado sea anulado.

-Debería serlo –dijo Sam, pero algo me decía que no lo decía a mi favor, sino todo lo contrario –mordieron a una humana.

-Por petición mía –dije con la voz entrecortada por el recuerdo y firme por la rabia.

-Es un error con el que deberás lidiar.

-Yo soy el maldito alfa y digo que el tratado es una mierda. Los Cullen son vegetarianos –los miré y ellos asintieron –matarían a menos personas de las que tú te atreverías –lo señalé con el dedo firme –y créeme, son mejores personas que tú.

-¿De qué lado estás, Black?

-No hay lados, Ulley. Dime, de qué sirve el tratado.

-Se hizo para proteger a la gente. A la tribu, a _tu _tribu.

El viejo Ateara permanecía callado y eso me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Bien, quédense con su tratado… yo me largo de aquí.

-Jacob –dijo el viejo en un tono tan bajo que parecía no querer despertar a las moscas –la responsabilidad que tienes con la tribu va más allá de tu amor por Bella.

-Pero qué dice –gritó Rosalie y Carlisle la miró con vergüenza –Jacob y Bella se aman más que nadie en este mundo. ¿Cómo puede impedir que estén juntos?

-Yo no impido nada. Él sólo lo hizo.

_¡Auch! _

-Por favor. Vinimos para tratar de arreglar la situación, no necesariamente eliminar el tratado. Tal vez crear uno más… accesible para Jacob y Bella. A ninguno de nosotros nos interesa venir para acá, es un asunto entre ellos dos –Edward hablaba con un tono tan serio que hacia evidente que no tenía sus aparentes diecisiete años.

-¿Qué sugieren?

-Un permiso, sólo eso. Para Bella. Nadie más cruzará los límites.

-Piden lo peor. Meter una neófita entre humanos –Sam me estaba poniendo verde.

-Bella ha demostrado tener un autocontrol que a nosotros nos costó años. Pueden comprobarlo, ha visto a Charlie sin ningún problema –Rosalie realmente me estaba cayendo bien.

-No puedo permitir esto.

-Bueno, si las cosas son así… Los Cullen no tendremos problema en dejarte ir a nuestra casa, Jacob –Carlisle me miró fijamente y me sonrió en un gesto muy paternal.

-Gracias –mascullé.

-Eso no soluciona un comino –gritó el viejo.

-Sugieran algo mejor –amenazó Rosalie. Y yo que pensaba que las rubias eran tontas. Sinceramente me provocaba hacerle porras con unos pompones. ¡Vamos, Rose, tú puedes! ¡_Ayúdame!_

El silencio incómodo tomó posesión de la escena.

-No puedo creer que no lo entiendan. ¡Malditos sean! Estoy imprimado, ¿no lo entienden? Nos meten en la cabeza lo de la imprimación, nos hacen creer que es la felicidad a un solo paso, que así conservaremos la maldita especie lobuna y bla, bla, bla. Y uno se imprima y no lo dejan estar con ella.

-Tal vez porque tu imprimación no puede hacer perpetuar la especie.

_¡Auch! _

-¡Maldito seas Sam! –le grité. Queriendo realmente escupirle en la cara.

-Si hablamos de _imprimaciones _y _perpetuar_ la especie… Leah podría darte cuantas generaciones quisieras de futuros alfas.

-No metas a Leah en esto. ¿Ves como eres un infeliz? ¿Qué caso tiene hablar de Leah en este momento? Yo te puedo decir un par de cosas sobre ella que no te van a gustar.

El cuerpo de Sam comenzó a temblar. Pensé que se controlaría, era una de sus cualidades, que siempre lograba controlarse. Pero no lo hizo.

Su cuerpo se transformó rápidamente en un lobo, con los dientes más afilados de lo que se los había visto nunca. Gran error, porque aunque su rabia fuese toda contra mí, tenía tres vampiros de frente, y su instinto siempre los llevaría a ellos.

Los Cullen tenían los músculos tensados, las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y las caras estiradas, probablemente tratando de no mostrar ninguna expresión. Tratando de no ser los primeros en atacar, tenían todas las de ganar, eran tres contra uno y sabían, que si la cosa se tornaba fea, yo pelearía al lado de ellos.

-Sam, sal de fase –le dije en voz calmada a lo que él respondió con un gruñido.

-Samuel –dijo Quil –por tu tribu, tu familia… sal de fase.

No había respuesta ni movimientos. Sólo tensión.

Sam saltó. No importaba su instinto, tenía muy claro su objetivo. Su cuerpo pesado y peludo me aplastaba dejándome sin aire; Sam era un lobo gigantesco, y su pelaje negro era mucho más pesado, denso.

Me faltaba el aire. No creí que fuera tan débil, le había vencido antes. Tal vez me hallaba demasiado pasivo, porque no quería entrar en fase. Tal vez simplemente fui débil.

-o-

Desperté con un dolor intenso recorriéndome el cuerpo. Me dolían huesos, venas y músculos que no sabía que tenía. Dolor, era todo lo que sentía. Afortunadamente, era un dolor físico, el cual era mucho más soportable del que había sentido en los últimos meses.

-¿Estás despierto? –identifiqué la voz de Rachel aunque me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Algo así –dije con voz ronca.

Sentí su mano posarse en mi frente, como examinando mi temperatura.

-Parece que ya estás mejor.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Dices que tenía fiebre o algo así?

-No, no tenías. Ése era el problema.

Me levanté y quedé sentado en la cama. Rachel me sonrío.

-¿Me quieres explicar? –dije en tono amable. La pobre Rachel debía haber andado como loca. Noté su crecida barriga y me acomodé para cederle espacio en la cama. Ella se sentó y colocó una mano en mi pierna y otra en su vientre.

-Creíamos que habías dejado de ser un lobo –dijo soltando un largo suspiro.

Me quedé desconcertado.

-Sam te hizo varias heridas y no estabas sanando por ti mismo. El doctor Cullen te tuvo que colocar más vendajes que a una momia. Tu temperatura descendió muchísimo, hermanito –apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, demostrando lo cansada que estaba –. Bueno, tenías la temperatura de un humano común.

-¿Saben por qué?

-No realmente. El doctor dijo que tal vez se debía a que tu organismo estaba respondiendo a tus necesidades, que no sería saludable que entrarás en fase mientras tus huesos volvían a su lugar. Ya estás bien y eso es lo importante.

-¿Y qué paso con el tratado?

-Si lo supiera…

-Rachel –era tan mala mentirosa.

Soltó otro suspiro eterno.

-Paul me dijo que Sam no parecía querer ceder. Y lo creas o no, él está de tu lado.

-¿Y eso?

-Dice que es una lata que andes amargado, y que te quiere sonriente para las fotos de nuestra boda.

-¿Se casarán? –dije entusiasta.

-Claro, no eres el único que tienes derecho.

-Es al revés, eres la única que tiene derecho.

-¿Ah sí? Yo no estaría tan segura. Puede que Sam no quiera ceder, pero tú tienes tu manada, tonto. La solución que dio el viejo Ateara es que las dos manadas marcaran su territorio y que los Cullen tuvieran acceso a tu área.

-Me estás mintiendo.

-Entonces no eres tan bueno detectando mis mentiras.

Rachel levantó la cabeza de mi hombro, intuyendo que mi próximo movimiento consistiría en saltar de la cama y levantarla a ella por los aires. Ambos nos carcajeamos cuando sólo pude levantar sus pies del piso. Me dolía todo todavía y mi hermana tenía un peso extra con el que no contaba.

-Eres el mejor hermano –dijo abrazándome.

-Tendré que ser el mejor tío también, ¿no? –coloqué las manos a los lados de su vientre. Siempre creía que la gente mentía con eso de que los bebés pateaban, pero no lo hacían –. Será un alfa de primera.

-Esperemos que nunca se imprime –dijo ella riendo.

-¡Imprimación! ¡Rayos! Tengo que irme.

-Jake… ¡el doctor dijo que te quedarás en cama!

Pero yo ya me estaba yendo. De hecho, ya me había ido.

Caminé hasta detenerme frente a la puerta. Tomé aire y apoye mis nudillos sobre la puerta, nervioso. Toqué un par de veces y traté de relajarme.

-Hola Jacob –me saludó Sue con una sonrisa –. ¿Quieres ver a Seth o a Leah?

-A Leah, por favor.

Sue entró a la casa sin invitarme a pasar. Tardó unos minutos y regresó Leah sola. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y me sonrío.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Vienes a pedirme que sea la madrina de tu boda? –enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

-Tonta.

-Idiota.

-Ya, eso lo sabía.

-¿Qué es entonces?

-Sólo quería disculparme contigo…

-No es tu culpa que me haya imprimado de ti.

-Para eso no tengo solución. Pero, siempre fui un imbécil contigo, Leah. Nunca acepté que tenías razón con respecto a que yo debía ser el alfa, y muchas veces te menosprecie por ser mujer. Creo que muchas veces fui grosero mientras compartíamos mente… y ahora me doy cuenta de que no fue correcto.

-¿Te lesionaste un hueso o el cerebro?

-Leah…

-No te preocupes Jake, no te guardo ningún rencor. Eres grande. Mi hermano te adora y no lo hace sin razón.

-Quisiera que pudieras ser feliz, Leah.

-Lo seré, Jake. De hecho, jamás había estado tan cerca de serlo –sonrió, en una sonrisa tan amplia que quedé impresionado. Creo que era la primera vez que veía sus dientes en forma humana, siempre los había visto gruñendo mientras estaba en fase.

Abrí mis brazos y Leah se refugió en ellos. Era la devolución del abrazo que ella me había dado cuando más lo había necesitado. No sé que hubiese hecho sin Leah; o sin Rachel. No hubiese podido continuar, estoy casi seguro. Leah había sido ese rayo de luz que me había indicado que el sol aún podía brillar.

El cielo se había tornado oscuro una vez y poco a poco se había ido iluminando, con estrellas, pequeños puntos de luz. Pensé que la luz solar de _mi Bella _no volvería a brillar, pero lo hizo y lo hará.

Aún me queda mucho por hacer, por luchar.

Que Bella sea Isabella Black es mi cometido, el deseo más grande que tengo. No puedo renunciar a lo que soy, abandonar mi manada porque me necesitan y los necesito a ellos. No podría dejar de transformarme, porque perdería a Bella, moriría y lo haría en sus brazos. Pero hoy hago una promesa inquebrantable. No habrá más separaciones para nosotros, así la tierra se abra en dos y cada uno quede a un lado: la buscaré, la amaré y jamás la dejaré ir.

Hay amores que no se olvidan. Qué suerte es amar a tu mejor amiga y que ella te ame a ti. Qué suerte tengo de saber que aunque un eclipse o una avalancha intentarán apagar el sol, yo siempre sabría la ruta para volverlo a encontrar, para cegarme con su luz y deleitarme con su frío calor.

-Gracias Leah. No sé que hubiese hecho sin ti.

-Hubieses sobrevivido igual.

-Sí, pero me hubiese dolido cada latido.

**Fin del Libro 2. **

-o-

_El amor de Bella y Jacob ha sobrevivido a la diferencia de las especies, pero ¿qué tanto deben hacer para mantenerse unidos? _

_¿Quiénes estarán de su lado? _

_¿Puede el amor cruzar cualquier frontera? ¿O los límites serán los menos esperados?_

_Próximamente… _**Libro 3: Jacob y Bella. **

* * *

Bueno pequeñas ñ_ñ espero que les guste este capiii... no quedan muchos capis xq queda un sólo libro, pero bueno...aún faltan cosas por decir/hacer... ^^

espero sus comentarios (:

**xoxo**

**RobinWolfe**


	15. Libro III Prefacio

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira y eso parece una complicación para su amor con Jake...¿podrán afrontarlo?, ¿qué pasará con la imprimación? _Jacob/Bella._

_

* * *

_

**Cuarto Creciente**

**Libro III: Jacob & Bella**

**Prefacio**

La miré sin perderme detalle de su belleza. Anonadado, sin poderme creer lo que veía, sin saber si mis ojos me engañaban. Sonrió sólo para mí y supe que todo era verdad, que cada fragmento de su piel resplandeciente era real, que sus ojos color oro brillaban para mí, como lo hacía el sol a su espalda, escondiéndose en un magnífico crepúsculo. Sus mejillas iban coloreadas del color que solían tornarse cuando se enrojecía. ¡Ay Isabella, por qué eres tan bella! Acércate a mí y hazme el hombre más feliz.

* * *

Espero que estas pocas palabras sean suficiente... y si se vale la auto-publicidad, pues aprovecho para decir que _mi cumpleaños_ es el sábado que viene :D entiéndase 28/11 voy para mis _seventeen forever_ ^^ xD

Como siempre, espero sus comentarios :D

**RobinWolfe**


	16. El tiempo no olvida las promesas

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira y eso parece una complicación para su amor con Jake...¿podrán afrontarlo?, ¿qué pasará con la imprimación? _Jacob/Bella._

_

* * *

_

**Cuarto Creciente**

**Libro III: Jacob & Bella**

* * *

**Capítulo XII **

**El tiempo no olvida las promesas. **

_«Porque el amor en sí, es una promesa»_

* * *

_Meses después…_

**Jacob POV**

La luz mortecina del sol entró por la ventana haciendo que me despertara, a pesar de que me sentía totalmente descansado no tenía ganas de levantarme, de hecho, no había abierto los ojos. Sentí escalofríos recorrerme el cuerpo y un agudo dolor punzarme la garganta. Tragué saliva y el dolor se volvió mucho más insoportable.

Recordé que no estaba solo y que de hecho estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo pensando en lo mal que me sentía, era la clásica sensación de estar _resfriado. _Abrí los ojos de golpe y me quedé hipnotizado contemplando a Bella acostada a mi lado. Se encontraba sobre las sábanas y yo debajo de ellas. Y al decir "ellas" me refería a tres cobijas de invierno.

-¿Estás despierto? –preguntó en un susurro tímido.

-Sí –mascullé y mi voz sonó ronca. Traté de aclararme la garganta y el dolor punzante regresó. Luego, comencé a toser y estornudar sin parar. Salí de la cama y Bella se sentó en ella mirándome con vergüenza.

-Lo siento tanto –se disculpó.

-¿Qué? –apenas pude decir. La voz ronca ahora se mezclaba con la voz habitual de gripe.

Seguía tosiendo y parecía que de un resfriado había pasado a una neumonía crónica.

Me volteé a mirar a Bella que permanecía inmóvil sobre la cama y fue cuando caí en cuenta de que haber pasado la noche con ella era la que me había resfriado.

-Vaya, parece que necesito más sábanas –dije sonriendo para luego estornudar inevitablemente. Me acerqué a ella y levanté su cara que miraba al suelo –. ¿Crees que me importa un estúpido resfriado si puedo estar contigo? –ella no respondió, pero al menos me miraba a los ojos –por supuesto que no señorita Swan –mis manos calientes sobre su rostro gélido la hicieron estremecerse o tal vez fue la forma en que me acerqué a ella rozándola con mi aliento.

-Ay Jake –pasó sus manos por detrás de mi cuello y nuestros ojos se quedaron mirándose como si nunca antes lo hubiesen hecho. Nuestros labios se unieron, pero nuestros ojos, jamás se cerraron, porque mirarnos era ver el sol, era encontrar esa mitad que habíamos extrañado y que necesitábamos.

Nos separamos cuando yo necesité toser de nuevo y esperé que ser lobo me ayudara a curarme más rápido.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo? –me preguntó Bella.

-¿Los vampiros cocinan? –le dije en tono burlesco.

-No creo –se rió –pero quien sufrirá eres tú.

-Bueno, ya estoy enfermo, qué más da –. La besé en el cuello y ella se levantó caminando hacia la cocina. Suspiré mirándola alejarse, recordando la maravillosa noche que habíamos tenido.

El tratado había sido reajustado, los Cullen tendrían acceso a ciertas áreas de La Push –aquellas que vigilaba mi manada –ya que Sam se había opuesto a que pudiesen mezclarse libremente con la reserva y prohibió el acceso a las áreas que su manada vigilaba. A mí me daba lo mismo, lo único que me importaba era tener a Bella a mi lado, y si eso implicaba vernos en el límite de los bosques, lo haría.

Me di un duchazo rápido y corrí a la cocina tan pronto sentí el olor de los panqueques inundar mi casa, abracé a Bella por la espalda y ella lució sorprendida aunque claramente me había escuchado pisar cada tramo hasta allá.

-Te amo –le susurré al oído mientras ella volteaba un panqueque en el aire.

**Bella POV **

**--**

Para la tarde Jacob se encontraba tan sano como un lobo, al menos así decía él para hacerme reír. A la hora del anochecer decidimos dar un paseo por la playa, de forma que mi piel brillante no fuera a molestar a los habitantes de la reserva. Billy aún no regresaba de su paseo de pesca, que por una parte había sido un plan mío y de Jacob. Queríamos que en cierta forma Charlie supiera que lo sobrenatural era parte de este mundo. Como hablarle sobre vampiros podía significar graves problemas con los llamados Vulturis, decidimos que el asunto de los lobos era un secreto menos peligroso de conocer.

La playa se encontraba hermosa, extrañaba pisar la arena y mirar el sol esconderse, pero más que todo eso extrañaba el calor que sujetaba mi mano, aquel sol que nunca se escondía, aquel hombre que yo siempre amaría.

-¿Son Rachel y Paul?

-Espera –dijo Jacob muy serio –ah sí, esa es Rachel –lo miré extrañada –lo siento, me cuesta ver su cara cuando tiene esa barrigota –soltó una risa y caminamos un poco más rápido.

-¿Rachel? –pregunté. La había visto el día en que los Cullen habían decidido entrar a La Push, pero ese día estaba demasiado nerviosa para haber visto algo con claridad, aparte de eso, no la veía desde hacía al menos diez años.

-Bella, qué hermosa estás –me abrazó con fuerza, demasiada para ser humana y con demasiada confianza para llevar esa carga extra en su vientre –. Ah, me alegro tanto de que estés con mi hermano –nos separamos y no pudimos evitar reírnos. Desde que éramos pequeños, ella siempre decía que acabaríamos juntos.

-¿Con que imprimado Paul? –le dije en forma burlona. Jacob me había contado que a Paul eso le parecía una estupidez. Verlo, se me hizo extraño, se veía bastante diferente a como yo lo recordaba, parecía más maduro.

Paul era el busca-pleitos de la manada, él y Jacob siempre encontraban razones para golpearse el uno al otro.

-Eso parece –dijo con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros, luego miró a Rachel y vi en sus ojos ese amor que yo veía en los de Jacob día tras día.

-¿Cuándo darás a luz Rachel?

Ella se sonrojó.

-Debería ser el próximo mes.

Jacob abrió los ojos como platos.

-Por nuestros ancestros, ¿cuántos meses tienes de embarazo?

-Tiene seis –rió Paul –. El médico no lo entiende pero nosotros sí, están creciendo entre vampiros, ya sus genes están activos.

-Lo siento –musité.

-Ah no lo sientas Bella, –Rachel me sonrió –no te imaginas lo pesados que están.

-Ya va, un momento –interrumpió Jacob –. ¿Por qué hablas en plural?

-Serán tres –dijo Rachel sonrojándose –.

-Una gran manada, ¿ah Jake? –Jacob pareció no reaccionar a las palabras de Paul–. ¿Crees que me aceptarías a mí también, entre los tuyos?

Miré a Jacob, su cara era de "¿Es día de los inocentes?"

-No Jake no es día de los inocentes –dijo Rachel adivinando su expresión, -y esto no es chiste –sonrió.

-Será un honor, cuñado –Jacob le extendió la mano y Paul se la apretó –Bienvenido.

-Sam es un bastardo –rió Paul.

Rachel pareció querer asesinarlo con la mirada.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Paul y le tocó el vientre.

-Bueno, y ustedes nos tendrán que disculpar, necesito descansar –dijo Rachel e inmediatamente se marchó junto a Paul.

-Se ven genial juntos –susurré apoyándome del brazo de Jacob.

-La verdad es que sí –susurró él y nos sentamos sobre la arena, mirando la luna que reposaba rojiza sobre la línea que separa el mar del cielo –. Pero nosotros lucimos mejor.

Un aullido sonó adentro del bosque y Jacob se puso alerta.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, sólo es Collin –rodó los ojos –seguro que le está aullando a la luna –se rió.

-¿Y si es algo importante?

-Es asunto de Sam.

-Al final Sam va a pedirte entrar a la manada –me reí.

-Hablando de Sam –suspiró –hay algo que debo contarte.

-¿Qué es? –pregunté asustada.

-Yo, bueno… Leah se imprimó de mí –dijo apretando los dientes.

-Oh… yo, bueno, esto… –no sabía que decir. ¿Qué debía decir?

-En realidad no está enamorada de mí, ni nada –se le notaba nervioso, como cuando me había hablado del asunto de los lobos y de su imprimación –pero bueno, sabes está la forma en que me mira y eso. Pensé que era bueno que lo supieras.

-¿Es eso legal? ¿Imprimarse de alguien ya imprimado?

-Digamos que con Leah no hay muchas legalidades, nunca había existido _una loba, _todos los ancestros eran hombres. Supongo que como la mujer ahora se ha independizado y ya no es la que se queda a cocinar, los genes también respondieron a eso –soltó una risa como si toda aquella explicación se la acabara de inventar.

-¿Ella está bien? –pregunté preocupada. La verdad es que Leah y yo habíamos sido amigas.

-Sí, al menos eso me ha dicho, también Seth. Dice que ya casi no piensa en Sam y que eso es suficientemente bueno para ella.

-¿Entonces ahora piensa en ti? –pregunte renuente.

-No, tranquila. Supongo que de alguna forma, ella siempre me odiará –se encogió de hombros y lo besé en el cuello.

-Gracias –fue todo lo que pude susurrar.

El silencio se volvió incómodo.

-Tal vez debería hablar con Leah –mascullé.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé, preferiría hacerlo.

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres –Jacob no parecía estar muy de acuerdo.

-Volveré en un momento.

Eché a correr y me quedé un momento afuera de la puerta de los Clearwater, la verdad era que me moría de la pena. Toqué la puerta con mucha delicadeza, cuidando de no molestar a nadie.

-¿Bella? –era Seth, me dio un abrazo tan cálido que no pude negar.

-Seth, wow, ya no te puedo llamar pequeño –me reí –. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –dijo él con una sonrisa –. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, sanguijuela? –dijo echando una risilla para que no me lo tomara a insulto.

-Quiero hablar con tu hermana –supe que el tono de voz que había usado había parecido de terror.

-Ah, claro. Ella está –miró adentro de la casa – ¡Leah! –gritó.

Escuché con claridad cómo Leah avanzaba y que Seth le susurraba que se trataba de mí. Inmediatamente los dos cambiaron de lugar y una alta morena me observaba desde arriba. Por un momento me sentí intimidada, pero recordé que en realidad éramos amigas.

-Hola –mascullé.

-¿Cómo estás, Bella?

-Bien –hice un gesto extraño.

-Ah… estás aquí por lo de Jacob –me miró y me sonrió. Ni siquiera me atreví a asentir.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se sentó en el umbral de la puerta. Le dio una palmadita al suelo para invitarme a sentarme a su lado.

-No estoy enamorada de Jake –soltó de una.

-Pero, ¿cómo? Es lo que hace la imprimación, Le.

-Boberías –dijo ella suspirando –Jake y tú ya se amaban antes de todo esto de los lobos –rodó los ojos –Y Sam y Emily, bueno, digamos que ciertamente tienen química, hubiese pasado si se hubiesen conocido antes –noté que eso aún le dolía un poco. Tal vez porque de cualquier manera, Sam era su primer amor –pero para mí Jake siempre ha sido como un hermano, al que odio mucho –dijo con risas –es como su me imprimara de Seth, ¿comprendes?

-Creo –dije riendo.

-Sólo que bueno, tal vez me importe un poquito más que antes –torció el gesto tal vez esperando que yo reaccionara de forma negativa –y te odiaré de por vida si no lo haces feliz.

-Wow, eso sería un odio eterno –intenté hacer un chiste que a Leah no le causó risa –. No tienes de que preocuparte Le, lo que más quiero es hacerlo feliz. –Respiré hondo –yo sólo no sé… -no me creía capaz de lo que iba a decir –si… no sé si en algún momento Jacob necesitará…

-¿Hijos? –preguntó ella. Asentí bajando la mirada.

-Rosalie me dijo que el día que habían estado discutiendo el tratado Sam le había dicho a Jake que su imprimación no sería capaz de hacer que el legado continuara… los Black son los alfas por naturaleza, ¿qué pasará si no hay más?

-Bells, si Jacob quiere hijos y que alguien me golpee por lo que voy a decir pero se los daré –se rió y luego me miró extrañada –digo, si crees que es necesario. Pero… Bella, está Rachel. Rachel es una Black imprimada de otro lobo –rodó los ojos y no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla –.

**Jacob POV**

Escuché los pasos de Bella a distancia, ¿qué tanto habría hablado con Leah? Había tardado al menos una hora, ¿o era que el tiempo se me había hecho eterno? Me puse de pie y comencé a patear la arena sin importancia.

Respiré el aire de la playa, la salubre del mar era deliciosa de sentir en las fosas nasales. La luna rojiza se reflejaba en el mar haciendo de la noche una ocasión perfecta.

-Jake –la voz de Bella era sólo un susurro. Pasó sus manos por mi torso, abrazándome por el vientre –te amo tanto –me dio un beso gélido en la espalda y luego paso por debajo de uno de mis brazos haciendo que yo la rodeara. Ése era el lugar al que ella pertenecía. A mí.

-Es una noche hermosa –le susurré sobre el cabello.

-Sí, no son muy comunes las lunas rojas.

-O las azules.

-Cuando no estábamos juntos, sentía que vivía constantemente en luna nueva.

-Lo sé, ¿sabes que es lo hermoso de la luna nueva? –Bella no respondió –que poco a poco va convirtiéndose, creciendo, hasta formar esa hermosa luna llena capaz de reflejar su luz inmensamente

-¿Te he dicho que eres un sol?

-Sólo un millón de veces –tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé dulcemente –. Mira, una concha de mar –dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué linda es! –Dijo Bella –parece hecha de cristal.

Me agaché para tomarla y la desenterré ligeramente de la arena. No tenía previsto que Bella se agachara también. Me miró un segundo y me pareció que por la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos se veían chocolate. Sonreí y le entregué la concha.

-¡Ábrela!

-No… adentro hay algo vivo, ¿no?

-Cuando llegan a la costa no –improvisé.

Bella se encogió de hombros y abrió la concha con delicadeza. Me quedé observándola, tratando de memorizar cada expresión de su cara. No tenía precio. Su cara brilló como lo hacía su piel a la luz de sol, sus ojos adquirieron una magia que nunca seré capaz de explicar y la sonrisa que me regalaron sus labios me hizo olvidar que debía hablar. Tomé aire y tome una de sus manos níveas.

-Bella, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Ah Jake, por supuesto que sí. No tenías por qué… tú ya sabías que lo haría. –sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y luego sus labios se unieron a los míos. El contacto con su piel me quemaba y no era porque estuviera gélida. –Te amo tanto –susurró a mi oído.

_-Kilawtley Kwop_–le susurré mientras sus lágrimas milagrosas empapaban mi hombro.

**Bella POV **

-¿Me lo colocas? –pregunté secando las lágrimas de mis ojos. Jacob sonrió, tomó mi mano y delicadamente colocó el anillo en mi dedo. Era hermoso, sencillo. Un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante sujeto al metal asemejando un sol y eso me hacía sonreír.

-Perteneció a mi madre –susurró después de besar mi mano y el anillo.

-Es hermoso.

Me tendí sobre la arena y Jacob lo hizo a mi lado, nos quedamos mirando las estrellas que alumbraban la noche, Jacob sujetó mi mano y con el sonido de las olas como nana, Jacob se quedó dormido en un instante. Me quedé mirándolo, apreciando todo lo que amaba de él y me di cuenta de que el hecho de que él fuera hermoso era sólo un añadido, lo que más amaba de él, era la forma en que me miraba, en que sonreía, en que me abrazaba y esas ganas de hacer de mi vida algo único. Pedirme matrimonio en la playa, escondiendo el anillo en una concha, sólo Jacob haría algo así, y sólo lo haría por mí.

* * *

Tenía un montón sin actualizar, lo sé. Pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración y me faltaba tiempo; pero ya, pasado pisado, aquí está el capi... & espero recibir millones de comentarios que me inspiren para el próximo capítulo :)

**RobinWolfe**


	17. Lo extraño que somos

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira y eso parece una complicación para su amor con Jake...¿podrán afrontarlo?, ¿qué pasará con la imprimación? _Jacob/Bella._

_**Nota: **El título viene inspirado de Tarzan; la frase del principio pertenece al autor Kyoichi Katayama de su libro: Un grito de amor desde el centro del mundo. _

_

* * *

_

**Cuarto Creciente**

**Libro III: Jacob & Bella**

**Capítulo XV-Lo extraño que somos**

«Te tengo delante todos los días, no me hace ninguna falta soñar contigo»

* * *

**Bella POV **

Los primeros destellos del sol incidieron sobre mi piel y el agua cristalina del mar. Sentada a la orilla de la playa, el viento me acariciaba dulcemente y susurraba al oído de Jacob velando sus sueños. Volteé a mirarlo mientras dormía, se veía tan tierno y frágil, parecía un bebé y por supuesto, el más hermoso de todos. Regresé mi vista al mar destellante y enterré mis dedos en la arena, sintiendo cada grano en mi piel.

Ahora mi vida volvía a tener sentido, había aceptado lo que era y tenía a Jacob. Sólo sentía nostalgia de no poder dormir entre sus brazos, pero ¿qué importancia tenía eso si podía pasar todo el resto del tiempo con él?

No fue fácil, pero supongo tenía que pasar. Todas las parejas se separan alguna vez y nosotros no lo haríamos por gusto, era parte de estar imprimados, o tal vez de ese amor que Ángela me decía siempre estuvo allí. Suspiré, pensar en Ángela me traía recuerdos de la escuela, de esa vida humana que había abandonado. Charlie, Renée, Ángela, toda esa gente que vería morir, con el consuelo de que siempre tendría a mi sol personal.

Abracé mis rodillas y miré el sol elevarse poco a poco, el horizonte se divisaba hermoso, amaba mirar la línea que separaba el mar del cielo, ver las nubes flotar y cambiar formas, y el mar destellar ante el roce del sol. Todo se veía tan distinto con una percepción diferente de la vida, no se trataba de mis sentidos agudizados, sino de haber pensado que moría, de creer que jamás volvería a sonreír… que el sol jamás volvería a salir.

**Jacob POV **

—Buenos días —susurré sentándome a su lado —. Lindo amanecer —Bella asintió acercándose a mi cuerpo —. Claro, no es más lindo que tú.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? —me preguntó.

—Bien —la acomodé acostándola sobre mis piernas —, soñé contigo.

—Extraño soñar contigo —susurró con la mirada triste.

—Puedes verme dormir, no necesitas soñar conmigo.

—Pero, ¿siempre te tendré? —una lágrima asomó en su lagrimal izquierdo.

—Por siempre y para siempre —le contesté acariciando su cabello.

— ¿Siempre? —Se levantó quedando de frente a mí y apoyó sus manos sobre mis piernas —. ¿Los lobos viven por siempre?

—Mientras seamos lobos… cosa que no me molestará ser por siempre —me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Estarás toda la vida transformándote? —el tono de su voz no era el que más me gustaba.

—Para vivir por siempre contigo, sí.

—¿Jamás sentirás la necesidad de atacarme? —las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas rompiendo mi corazón y mi alma.

—Jamás —dije con la voz firme —. Nunca te haría daño, Bella. Cuando… nos separamos, pensé en abandonar mi espíritu y convertirme en…lo que tú eres…

—No Jake… no quiero esto para ti.

—Sería lo justo, yo te hice eso a ti… —ya mi voz era un hilo que en cualquier momento se rompería —. Pensé que sería la única forma en que estaríamos juntos.

—No, podemos estar juntos así… por siempre y para siempre —. Se abalanzó sobre mí quedando ambos recostados sobre la arena, comenzó a besar mi cuello y subió hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron.

Mis brazos la aferraron a mi cuerpo, el beso se volvió más pasional y dudé de que mi autocontrol fuera a funcionar. No, no era que sintiera la necesidad de convertirme en lobo, era que sentía la necesidad de hacerla mía, allí, sobre la arena. Hice que rodáramos hasta que la pude levantar en mis brazos y me fui corriendo tan rápido como podía hasta sumergirnos en la playa.

Debajo del mar, Bella parecía con facilidad una diosa griega, con sus cabellos alborotados y su piel luciendo como crema. Los rayos del sol que se sumergían en el agua hacían su piel y sus ojos destellar. Abrazados como estábamos, no sentía el frío del agua ni de su piel; me parecía que tenía entre mis brazos a mi Bella humana, me parecía escuchar su corazón latir —a sabiendas de que era imposible —. Pero para mí, la palabra «imposible» había perdido el significado.

Atrapé sus labios con los míos y no importa lo que pasó después, siempre recordaré ese beso: La sal del mar, lo dulce de su aliento, el brillo de su piel y como de pronto los colores desaparecieron.

--

— ¿Jacob? —hubiese reconocido la voz de Bella en cualquier momento, incluso ahí, cuando no estaba seguro de estar vivo o muerto.

Abrí los ojos y comencé a sentir de nuevo: cada grano de arena en mi espalda, los rayos del sol incidiendo sobre mi piel y las manos de Bella en mis mejillas.

—Estoy bien —mascullé.

—Jake…

—Lo siento… siempre quise hacer eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahogarte en el mar?

—No —sonreí —besarte bajo el agua.

—Pues será la última vez…

—Sólo fue un calambre, Bella. No es gran cosa.

—Lo fue para mí.

— ¿Qué hora dices que es? —no se podía discutir con Bella.

—Son las siete.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a hablar con los señores feudales? —enarqué las cejas y Bella asintió.

Me levanté y noté que ya mi cuerpo estaba seco, mientras Bella seguía destilando agua por todos lados. La apreté a mi cuerpo y sentí el agua evaporarse poco a poco ante mi contacto. Entrelacé nuestros dedos rozando el anillo, la besé sobre el cabello y nos fuimos caminando.

--

—Papá, Charlie —saludé.

—Papá, Billy —dijo Bella. Nuestras manos permanecían unidas y sentí como los ojos de Charlie se afincaban en el anillo que brillaba en la mano de Bella.

**Bella POV **

—¿Cómo estuvo la pesca? —preguntó Jacob apretando más mi mano.

—Excelente —dijo Charlie con una sonrisa —. No pescamos nada —Billy soltó una carcajada y le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Jacob.

—Queríamos… hablar con ustedes —esta vez fui yo quien apretó más la mano de Jacob —. Charlie —Jacob le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora —, quería pedirte la mano de Bella en matrimonio.

—Jacob… ¿en serio te parece que necesitas una autorización?

—Más una bendición —Jacob sonrió.

—Pues la tienen —Charlie se acercó le apretó la mano a Jacob y se me quedó viendo —. Bells —pronunció con lentitud y me sentí de nuevo una niña pequeña.

Solté la mano de Jacob y abracé a mi papá, sintiendo su corazón latir, su sangre correr y sólo pensaba en lo maravilloso que eso era. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro y la voz de mi papá me susurraba las palabras más bonitas.

—Bells, te amo hija. Me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto a Forks, aunque sé que no querías venir y que no te quedaste por mí.

—Pero…

—Quiero que seas feliz, que nunca tengas razones para llorar, que jamás pierdas lo que amas —me interrumpió —…y que no andes inventando, estás helada cariño —. Me frotó los brazos con sus manos cálidas y me volvió a abrazar.

—Gracias, papá.

—A ti, por vivir. No me imaginé que pude haberte perdido —dos lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Charlie.

—No llores, papá.

¿Qué le había dicho Billy a Charlie? ¿Le había dicho que yo estaba muerta?

—Charlie sabe… —la voz de Billy resonó en la habitación —. Le conté que los lobos tienen la capacidad de salvar la vida de la persona que más aman —me guiñó un ojo —. No me quería creer. Es un escéptico. Sabe también que tus ojos ahora son dorados por eso. Porque es tu segunda oportunidad —sonrió.

— ¿Y cómo fue que le creíste? —dije secando un par de lágrimas de mi cara.

—Paul me hizo una demostración que no creo que olvidé —se rió —. Es un lobo enorme.

—Fanfarrón —grito Jacob sabiendo que Paul lo escucharía desde la habitación de Rachel.

—Y no sabía que Rachel estaba embarazada. Tres sobrinos, muchacho —Charlie palmeó un hombro de Jacob.

—Tres pequeñas pesadillas —rió Jacob y no pude evitar percibir una tristeza en sus ojos.

—También le expliqué que una segunda vida no te da la posibilidad de crear más —declaró Billy avanzando en su silla de ruedas hasta quedar junto a su hijo.

—Pero Billy aceptó que viera a esos niños como mis nietos —me conmovió ver como Charlie estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuera.

—No les faltará familia —Rachel apareció de pronto con Paul ayudándola a caminar.

—Tienen de sobra con este tío, ¿a que sí? —Jacob soltó una carcajada.

—Nos encantaría que fueras el padrino, _alfa —_Paul parecía sincero.

— ¿De los tres? —Jacob no salía de la sorpresa.

—No tengo más hermanos —Rachel se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

—Será mi honor, tonta.

— ¿Serán lobos también? —Charlie parecía a punto de pedir que lo sacaran del cuento de terror.

—Es lo más seguro, tío Charlie —Rachel le hizo un gesto a Paul que él interpretó demasiado rápido, inmediatamente le llevó una silla y la sentó con delicadeza —. Gracias, corazón.

—Me volveré loco con tanto animal suelto —Charlie se rió y Billy lo acompañó.

—Y tú, Bella, ¿quieres ser la madrina? ¿De dos? —aclaró al final.

—Yo… —un brazo de Jacob pasó por detrás de mí y me acercó a su cuerpo caliente —. Me encantaría, Rachel…Paul —mis ojos se aguaron pero las lágrimas no llegaron a salir.

—Me alegro, hermosa.

—¿Rebecca va a venir? —preguntó Jacob, probablemente adivinando la madrina del tercer hijo.

—No —Rachel rodó los ojos —. Ya sabes que odia Forks. Mi idea era que ella fuera la madrina de uno, por supuesto. Pero me dijo que no vendría ni por esto —se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto de rabia con la boca.

—¿Entonces…? —Jacob parecía curioso.

—Leah —dijo Paul encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y por qué no le dijeron a Seth también?

—Porque queremos que tú seas el padrino de todos —Rachel le sonrió a su hermano con un gesto de dulzura conmovedor —. Y hablando de ti, Jacob Black, apuesto a que no has desayunado —enarcó una ceja.

Me sentí culpable de pronto.

—Está bien, no tengo hambre.

—Ah no, el padrino de mis hijos no andará por ahí sin desayunar. Paul, por favor… tráele de lo que hice para papá.

Paul obedeció a Rachel y le llevó un plato de algo que no adiviné qué era y me repugnaba ver. Jacob comenzó a comer y de pronto clavó sus ojos en mí.

—¿No tienes hambre, Bells? —preguntó tan bajo que sólo Paul y yo lo oiríamos.

—Sólo un poco —susurré.

—Te llevo hoy, con los Cullen, ¿sí?

Asentí ligeramente.

—Discúlpame… pero no creo que pueda ir contigo.

—No te preocupes, Jake. Lo prefiero así.

Jacob me sonrió y siguió comiendo.

—Esto te quedó divino, Rach.

—Gracias, hermanito.

—Pero me dejaste muy poco —bromeó. Carraspeé cuando comencé a oír con aguda intensidad y de una forma muy provocativa los latidos de Charlie, Rachel, Billy e incluso los de los niños —. Bella y yo nos tenemos que ir, ¿podrán vivir sin nosotros?

—Sólo un momento —respondió Rachel.

—Adiós, Bells —Charlie se levantó para abrazarme, por lo que tuve que cruzar la puerta antes de lo esperado. Jacob aceleró el paso. Comencé a correr desesperada.

—Bella, espera un poco —me gritó Jacob mientras mi garganta se cerraba cada vez más.

—Iré sola, Jake… —y corrí tan rápido que en su forma humana no sería capaz de alcanzarme.

Toqué la puerta dos veces.

—Bella —Rosalie me abrazó con un brazo —. Pensamos que nos habías olvidado.

—Sólo un poco —contesté en un susurro.

—Íbamos saliendo de caza, Emmett y yo, ¿vienes?

—Justo es lo que necesito.

—Aún están dorados, no te preocupes.

—No me había dado cuenta que estaba sedienta, hasta que Jacob me preguntó.

—Pasa seguido.

—Y comencé a escuchar cada latido… fue horrible, Rose.

—Ni que te mueras de sed muerdas a Jacob, ¿sí?

—¿No podría?

-—Sólo si lo quieres matar —Rose alzó las cejas —. Y no sé que haces aún afuera de la casa.

Entré y Rosalie cerró la puerta.

—Las Denalí vinieron —Rose rodó los ojos —así que todos se fueron a Vancouver…

—Me alegro no encontrármelas —suspiré.

—Y yo me alegro que tú estés aquí —dijo Emmett bajando a toda prisa de las escaleras —. ¿Te cansaste de los perros?

—Nunca —declaré.

—No te vendría mal un baño, Bella —Rosalie me miró de arriba abajo —. El olor a perro se contagia como la gripe —sonrió.

Pero la imagen de Jacob abrazándome, sentir su cuerpo caliente contra mi piel, valía mil duchas, valían lo que fuera.

Yo era diferente en muchos sentidos, amaba a un hombre lobo, lloraba y a veces, sentía que mi corazón latía.

* * *

_Ahh estos dos tortolitos..._

_Robin is happy: _Fui nominada a los Silver Cup Twilight Awards, por Isabella decide amar, las votaciones empiezan el lunes, así que dejaré en mi perfil el link & todo eso ^^ aww me alegré tanto, porque estoy en la categoría de "Y así el león Y EL LOBO se enamoraron de la oveja (Triángulo amoroso/JakexBells) ^^ Gracias a Tuliblu & todo el jurado escondido!

**RobinWolfe**


	18. Magia

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira y eso parece una complicación para su amor con Jake...¿podrán afrontarlo?, ¿qué pasará con la imprimación? _Jacob/Bella._

**Nota: **Inspirado en la canción Magic en la versión de Selena Gomez :)

_

* * *

_

**Cuarto Creciente**

**Libro III: Jacob & Bella**

**Capítulo XVI. Magia **

«Di que crees en la magia y todo a tu alrededor, será mágico»

* * *

_Mágica. _Era el adjetivo que había pasado a describir mi vida. Nunca fui una escéptica, mucho menos una creyente. Y la magia que describía mi vida no tenía nada que ver con ello. No se trataba de creer en hombres lobos, vampiros o hadas. Se trataba de una magia que no se relacionaba de ninguna forma con los seres sobrenaturales, sino con aquello que _todos _poseemos, aunque haya perdido su ritmo. Se trata del poder que guarda el _corazón: _la capacidad de amar. Sí. Jamás creía en el amor, tal vez porque nunca fui testigo de su existencia. Tal vez porque siempre me negué a probar ese poder. En Arizona, todas mis "amigas" vivían el eterno drama de estar con un chico, terminar con él y a la semana regresar a ser lo que eran, sin solucionar los problemas por los que habían pasado. Jamás me pareció que el amor pudiese definirse de tal manera, como un «dame y te daré». Tampoco tenía una definición de lo que para mí era el amor. Sería ilógico. Para mí, no existía.

Sí. Una vez que descubres eso, tu vida parece tocada por las virutas del polvo mágico. Es como si todo brillara a tu alrededor. Y sabía, que no se trataba del brillo que reflejaba mi piel al ser tocada por el sol. Era un brillo más allá. Un brillo que sólo Jacob y yo veíamos. Y es así, como tu vida, mi vida, _nuestra _vida, se vuelve _mágica. _

* * *

La verdad quería darles un capi enorme en compensación por no haber subido la semana pasada, pero dependo de una musa que no me está ayudando con este fic.

Besos & un Jacob.

_¿Reviews?_

**RobinWolfe**


	19. Fronteras repentinas

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira y eso parece una complicación para su amor con Jake...¿podrán afrontarlo?, ¿qué pasará con la imprimación? _Jacob/Bella._

_

* * *

_

**Cuarto Creciente**

**Libro III: Jacob & Bella**

**Capítulo XVI. Fronteras repentinas**

* * *

— ¿Terminaste? —me preguntó Emmett sentándose en una piedra junto a mí. Admiré el paisaje: el agua cristalina del riachuelo, las hojas verdes y las flores ya salidas de sus capullos. Sí, era primavera pero lo hermoso de todo, era que era _mágico. _

—Aún no empiezo —sonreí —me distraje un poco.

Aspiré el aire y por alguna razón no me importaba el olor de la sangre de los pumas o los osos, sino la fragancia de las violetas. Tampoco, el bombeo del pequeño corazón de los pájaros, sino su singular aleteo.

—Está bien. Rose estaba muy sedienta, con la casa sólo para los dos, gastamos el triple de energía.

—No necesitaba saber eso —bromeé dándole un codazo.

—Lo sé. Me imagino, además —dijo rodando los ojos —que el sexo entre la misma especie te debe parecer aburrido.

—¡¡¡Emmett!!! —chillé mirándolo asombrada.

—Alice quería comentarte algo sobre eso —se tocó la barbilla y subió una ceja mirándome como detective de película —. Esperaremos a que regrese, porque yo no leo mentes —se encogió de hombros, se levantó y me dio un golpecito en la cabeza —. Voy a ver si encuentro a Rose —gritó corriendo a gran velocidad.

¿Alice iba a hablar conmigo sobre mis relaciones con Jacob? Eso no podía ser bueno. Nada bueno.

--

Miré a un ciervo tomar agua del río, era como si supiera que tenía planeado un ciervo para ese día. Me miró y le rehuí la mirada, porque jamás me atrevería a mirarlo a los ojos justo antes de matarlo. Me abalancé sobre él sin pensarlo de nuevo y clavé mis colmillos en su yugular, haciendo que su sangre saliera a borbotones y poco a poco mojara mis labios, para luego hacer mi lengua palpitar ante el gusto dulce y salado al mismo tiempo. Succioné. Succioné. Y volví a hacerlo. La sangre bajando por mi garganta era como pisar el cielo descalzo y caer a la tierra lentamente sujetado a un globo. Sí. Era eso y mucho más. Sentía como mi garganta se expandía ante el sabor de la sangre. Delicioso.

Me separé del animal y lo dejé caer. Cerré los ojos y coloqué mis manos juntas para tomar agua del río, me limpié la boca y fue cuando abrí los ojos. No me gustaba mirar mi reflejo en el agua manchado de sangre. Me terminé de enjuagar, orgullosa de que no me había ensuciado demasiado. Sonreí y acomodé mi cabello. Me levanté y eché a correr hacia la línea límite. Después de todo, yo tenía autorización de cruzarla.

Me acerqué con movimientos lentos y pausados, ante la sospecha de que había alguien más en la línea límite. Alguien que en definitiva no estaba hablando solo.

—Entonces estamos… Shhhh —me quedé quieta cuando advertí que habían notado mi presencia.

—Sí —masculló otra voz mucho más gruesa.

—Bella, ¿ya terminaste de cazar? —Rosalie me sorprendió por la espalda —. ¿Te vas tan pronto? —agregó con mirada melancólica.

—Sí. Bueno, no —sonreí —. Pensé que había alguien ahí.

Rosalie avanzó y miró hacia la línea límite.

—No hay nadie. ¿Te iba a esperar Jacob?

—No. No le dije que estaría lista hoy.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si aún no lo estás?

—¿De qué hablas?

—No lo sé. Sigo cansada, me gustaría tener una noche de chicas —me picó un ojo.

— ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó Emmett agudizando su voz y haciendo gestos de chica como tocarse el cabello y pestañear muy seguido. Rose y yo estallamos de risa y no pudimos sino decirle que sí.

——

Habían pasado sólo dos horas y ya la extrañaba endemoniadamente. Claro, no se comparaba a los meses sin ella pero estaba ya tan acostumbrado a su presencia, a mirar su sonrisa y al escalofrío que me producía rozar su piel que los minutos parecían horas y las horas, días. De cualquier forma, estaba sonriendo, porque tenía la certeza de que volvería, tal vez no hoy, tampoco mañana; pero lo haría y aún más que saber eso, era el tener una vida eterna esperádome junto a ella, que nada, nunca jamás podría lastimarla, aunque me hubiese arrepentido, aunque mi corazón se hubiese despedazado cuando el de ella cesó sus latidos, veía ahora cuan correcta había sido mi decisión.

Sí, a veces mientras estaba así, me preguntaba si esta vez la felicidad nos duraría. Ya habíamos llegado al clímax una vez, ya habíamos pensado que no podíamos ser más felices y ahora ¿podría la felicidad mantenerse? ¿no era la vida esa clásica montaña rusa en la que todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar?

Siempre esperaría a que no, a que la cima fuera nuestro estado natural. Preferí pensar en otra cosa, optar por recordar cuando aún no éramos novios, cuando supe que me había transformado en lobo y tuve que alejarme de ella —a la fuerza —.

Es que, una mirada suya conseguía ponerme rojo, desde siempre, pero aquel día que apareció aquí en La Push. Verla, aquel día. Fue... fue como si el sol hubiese salido. De hecho, cada vez que la miraba, incluso el primer día que la vi con sus ojos dorados, fue como volvereme a imprimar, fue ese mismo escalofrío recorriéndome la piel, fue el latir alocado de mi corazón. Fue el saber que ese silencioso corazón —o imparable, como era antes —era una parte de mí. Era el saber que mi vida dependería de ella, de su sonrisa, de su tristeza, sí, fue esa cursileria de encontrar a la otra mitad.

¿Pero no siempre había amado a esa niña tímida? ¿A mi mejor amiga? ¿No había amado siempre cómo sonreía sólo a mi lado, cómo sus ojos chocolate me atrapaban? sí, siempre lo había hecho, sólo que entre nosotros eso del amor no existía. No creíamos en eso. Sólo en nuestra amistad. Y aunque la maldije mil veces, bendita sea la imprimación.

Desearía que mis hijos no tuviesen que imprimarse, que aprendieran a amar por sí mismos, a declararsele a esa mujer porque quieren, no porque una fuerza sobrenatural se los dice. Podrían acabar como Leah, Sam o como yo... Yo, el que no tendrá hijos, vaya estupidez pensar en ellos. Aunque, de cualquier manera siempre tendré 16 años, ¿para qué quiero hijos? Así Bella y yo siempre... ¿me intento engañar a mí mismo? Porque maldita sea no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Eso, siempre seríamos nosotros dos en cuerpos adolescentes. No puedo ni creer que me haya pasado una hora tratando de consolarme a mí mismo, por el hecho de no envejecer, de jamás morir, de no tener hijos, ¿hay tanto que hacer en el mundo como para vivir eternamente? ¿y sin un hijo tuyo? Ni siquiera podríamos adoptar, ¿en qué pienso? Bella podría tener sed...

—¡¡¡BASTA!!! —tuve que gritarlo en voz alta para lograr entrar en razón. No podía seguir pensando en eso. No es como si estuviese muerto o fuese un zombie. Seguía siendo yo, sólo que... distinto tal vez. Sólo que eternamente, sería yo.

---

—¿Puedo hablarte un minuto? —me preguntó Alice sentándose a mi lado. Ni siquiera la había sentido llegar.

—No sabía que ya habían llegado —sonreí —claro que puedes hablarme —rodé los ojos.

No habría noche de chicas. No ahora que tenía horas esperando que Alice me dijera .Sé.Qué que me había tenido pensando toda la tarde.

Alice sonrió.

—Somos silenciosos —susurró —ya dejamos a las Denalí en el aeropuerto —me volví a mirar a Edward subiendo las escaleras y a Carlisle y Esme detrás de él. Los tres me sonrieron —Jasper se quedó a esperar que el avión se fuera.

— ¿De qué querías hablar? —pregunté impaciente.

—Sí... es que no sé cómo abordar el tema.

—Sólo sé directa —gritó Emmett desde la cocina.

—Supongo que es lo mejor —apenas susurró Alice.

—¿Vas a hablarme de límites? ¿De que es peligroso _intimar _con Jacob?

—Siempre lo ha sido —dijo ella con la mirada baja —nunca han pertenecido a la misma especie. Antes temía que él no se pudiese controlar, ahora temo por ti, aunque has demostrado un increíble autocontrol.

—Alice...

—Sólo quería saber si tú y él...bueno...habían tenido relaciones mientras tú eras humana.

Respiré hondo.

—Sí —mascullé en un siseo.

—¿Jamás has sentido como si siguieras siendo humana? —el rostro de Alice reflejaba tantas expresiones que era imposible entenderlo.

—Sí —mascullé aún más bajo.

—Yo... —no dejaba sus dedos quietos, parecía quererselos arrancar.

—¡Alice!

—Lo siento —parpadeó nerviosa —. Sabes que tuve las visiones de ti...muriendo —tragó en seco y yo asentí —pero cuando esa visión desaparecía, venía una que me agradaba más, aunque no sé cómo te la tomarías ahora.

—Bella no tiene necesidad de saberlo —dijo Rosalie saliendo de la cocina.

—Es su derecho —le refutó Alice.

—Si alguien me fuera a decir eso, preferiría que se callara la boca, aunque el hijo que yo esperara fuera fruto de una violación.

Rosalie se llevó las manos a la boca, Alice abrió los ojos como platos y yo comencé a llorar y me pareció como si el segundo piso de la casa me hubiese caido sobre la cabeza. Todo daba vueltas.

—Bella —la voz de Rosalie sonaba como una nana a millones de años luz —¡Bella! —supe que me llamaba más duro, pero yo ya no estaba ahí. No podía desmayarme, pero podía quedar catatónica, como en los primeros meses de mi nueva vida... de _su _nueva vida.

——

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward cuando notó que yo parpadeaba. No me había dado cuenta que me habían llevado hasta su habitación.

Asentí ligeramente, de tal forma que no se percibiera si era eso o una negación.

—Supongo que no es una pregunta lógica —dijo acercando una mano a mi rodilla.

—Estoy bien —logré decir.

—Trataré de creerte —dijo él esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó amablemente.

—Morir —mascullé con las lágrimas corriéndome por las mejillas.

—Concedido —dijo con una sonrisa lúgubre.

—Morir de verdad, no ser una muerta viviente que no puede darle hijos a Jacob aunque ya tenga uno —grité y las lágrimas corrieron con más ímpetu. Edward posó una mano sobre mi mejilla, y con el dorso secó las lágrimas. Era extraño, no era como si él tuviese el don de leer la mente, era como si tuviera el de calmarme.

—No, ése es Jasper —sonrió de forma torcida, de nuevo —sólo que yo sé lo que necesitas y se lo susurré.

—Yo no te escuché.

—Es algo que hemos desarrollado con los años juntos, son especies de claves que nos ayudan en batallas y momentos como estos.

—¿Momentos como éstos?

—No te imaginas todo lo que nos costó con Rose —dijo negando con la cabeza —Le han tomado 70 años adaptarse.

—¿Puedo yo tomarme más? —dije sonriendo sintiendo que ya las lágrimas se secaban.

—Adivina qué... no tienes límite de tiempo —sonrió.

—Eso debería ser bueno... muchas veces lo deseé. Quisé tener una vida eterna junto a Jake...

—Pasa. Todos piden vida eterna hasta que la tienen.

—Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde.

—Y nadie pierde nada hasta que lo ama.

—Imagina no tener nada, nadie sufriría...nunca.

—Sería perfecto. Pero ¿vivirías sin amor?

—No creo... —acepté —. ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Edward?

—Claro —esa sonrisa torcida me mataba —. De ti.

—¿De mí? —pregunté extrañaba.

—Se trataba de ti cuando eras humana... así que no haré nada al respecto. Supongo que era porque no nos temías... eso era extraño.

—Jake parecía normal y acabó siendo un lobo. No me daba miedo lo sobrenatural.

—Tampoco la muerte —dijo con la mirada severa, recordándome el día en que él me había salvado.

Torcí el gesto en una mueca de verguenza.

—Supongo que un poco de miedo no viene mal.

—Te permite ser precavido —dijo él severo de nuevo —. ¿Te has dado cuenta? De todas las personas que hay en Forks, tenías que relacionarte con lo sobrenatural —chasqueó la lengua —. Lo tuyo es grave.

—Se hereda. Mi papá es amigo de los padres de los lobos y los idolatra a ustedes —Edward sonrió —. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Adelante.

—De hecho son varias cosas... —me hizo un gesto para que siguiera —. La primera es si no te has enamorado de otra persona.

—Tanya —dijo seguro —pero la distancia no es buena. Nunca ha funcionado para ninguna pareja y no quiero volver a Alaska. Pero los vampiros tenemos la fidelidad como condición, así que, todo bien —sonrió —¿siguiente pregunta, señorita Swan?

—¿Cómo es que... estoy...embarazada? ¿Cómo pueden saberlo?

—Las Denalí vinieron para traerle a Carlisle un equipo de radiografías especial para la piel de vampiro, ahora mismo lo está instalando, será una especie de ecosonograma y es totalmente voluntario. Cuando Alice tenía las visiones sobre ti, intentamos cambiar el futuro. Hubo un momento en que lo hicimos y la siguiente visión eras tú, embarazada. Lamentablemente, la visión volvió a cambiar y te nos fuiste —dijo con tristeza —.

—Ya.

—A Alice parece ser la única que no le afecta lo del embarazo.

—Jamás pensé en tener hijos —admití —pero veo a Rachel y a Paul tan felices, que cuesta imaginar que Jacob y yo jamás alcanzaremos esa felicidad.

—¿Tiene la felicidad definición?

—Creo que es distinta para cada quien —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Pueden ustedes definir la suya. Mira a Carlisle y a Esme. Son felices y no pueden tener hijos.

—Pero todos ustedes lo son.

—Todos nosotros —me corrigió con otra sonrisa torcida contagiosa —. Y la adopción es un método legal y que ustedes pueden aplicar.

—¿Y si no puedo controlarme con un bebé?

—Ése es otro punto que vinieron a tratar... bueno, Eleazar. Tu don no es llorar, Bella.

—¿No? —enarqué una ceja.

—Es probable que ése sea el don del bebé, él dijo que había un gran escudo que no le permitía ver tu don con claridad, claro está, hablamos de que el bebé está en una bolsa, bajo tu piel, y ahora todo eso está fortalecido por ponzoña.

—¿Y mi don es?

—Eleazar lo vio ese día, sólo que no comprendía cómo es que podías tener dos dones. Tu don es tu gran autocontrol, ese amor a lo humano que viene dado por el bebé también. Un don que no te permitirá herir alguna vez a un humano, aunque la sed te mate, no harás eso con ellos.

—Y pensaba que llorar era maravilloso. Autocontrol es todo lo que necesito. Seré la madrina de un pequeño lobo —sonreí —mi suegro y mi papá son humanos. Toda mi familia —dije rodando los ojos.

* * *

Lo admito, tuve un día Suiza (?) ¿Qué creen qué pasará? ¿Bella estaba embarazada? ¿Podrá decírselo a Jacob?

Un Jacob & Abrazos

_¿Reviews?_

**RobinWolfe**


	20. Los tres lobitos

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira y eso parece una complicación para su amor con Jake...¿podrán afrontarlo?, ¿qué pasará con la imprimación? _Jacob/Bella._

_

* * *

_

**Cuarto Creciente**

**Libro III: Jacob & Bella**

**Capítulo XVIII. Los tres lobitos  
**

* * *

**(Jacob) **

Habían pasado tres días desde que Bella se había ido a cazar y lo único que había sabido de ella era un «Estoy bien, iré dentro de poco. No me había dado cuenta que extrañaba a los Cullen» Eso y que no había respondido al «Te amo» que yo había dicho. No figuraba dentro de las leyendas que la persona imprimada pudiese dejar de amarte, aunque ya no sabía si mi imprimación aplicaba a las leyendas.

—¿Por qué la cara larga? —preguntó Rachel sentándose a mi lado. Apagué la televisión y la miré.

—No lo sé. Bella no ha vuelto y no parece querer volver.

—¿Cómo alguien podría no querer volver contigo?

—Algo pasa —susurré. Sí, algo pasaba y yo no me había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —la mano de Rachel se apoyó en mi rodilla y sentí una calma invadirme, como cuando mi mamá hablaba o nos abrazaba.

—No lo sé —le sonreí forzadamente —pero no aguanto la intriga.

—Suerte —masculló y salí corriendo hacia Forks.

—Jacob —la voz de la rubia confirmaba mis sospechas.

—¿Qué le pasó a Bella? —empujé la puerta y me quedé paralizado —. ¿Qué demonios le hacen? —gruñí.

—Jake —sentí que su voz se partía al mencionar mi nombre. Caminé hacia ella y vi cómo las lágrimas rodaban incansablemente hasta hacer un pozo en sus oídos. Sentí mi corazón latir más fuerte y que el dolor en él aumentaba. Miré a Bella acostada con la camisa subida sólo tapando sus pechos. Un espeso líquido sobre su vientre y Carlisle moviendo un aparato de un lugar a otro. Una imagen en la pantalla que hizo que mis piernas no respondieran a la necesidad de estar de pie. —¿Eso es…?

—Era —sollozó Bella mientras Rosalie apretaba su mano.

Me acerqué a ella, tomé la mano donde figuraba el anillo y la besé.

—Está bien —dije aunque me costaba un mundo hablar —. No necesitamos un…hijo —dije al fin con esfuerzo.

—Jake —sus ojos llorosos me atraparon de nuevo y al mirar a los lados sólo estábamos los dos. Le limpié el líquido y le arreglé la camisa, la levanté y la llevé a mis brazos —. Sé que quieres hijos y aceptaré que los tengas con Leah, con quien sea.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Bella. No quiero hijos, te quiero a ti.

**(Bella)**

Y yo lo quería a él. Por sobre todas las cosas, él era lo que más quería.

Llegamos de nuevo a La Push y nos quedamos en la playa, parecía un lugar seguro cuando uno no quería enfrentarse a la realidad.

—¡Jacob! —la voz de Paul sonaba histérica.

Jacob se levantó de un salto y se encontró con Paul a medio camino.

—Rachel…rompió…fuente —se veía agitado y cansado. Me levanté también de un salto y acudí con ellos —. Vamos corriendo al hospital —gritó Paul a millas de nosotros.

—No tienes que ir —me aclaró Jacob.

—Soy la madrina —dije mirándolo con una recién adquirida alegría.

Jacob sonrió, me apretó a su cuerpo y me besó con delicadeza sobre el cabello. Susurró un «Te amo» y de nuevo no me atreví a responderlo.

**(Jacob) **

—No pensé que Bella quisiera entrar —musitó Billy dejando la revista que recién leía.

—Le gusta torturarse. Anda pegadísima con lo de tener hijos.

—¿Y tú no? —dijo escrutándome.

—Sí, pero no como ella. Es… una larga historia.

—Hay tiempo, ni siquiera ha nacido el primero —sonrió.

—Bella estaba, o estuvo embarazada —Billy no disimuló su impresión —. Pero al ella morir y ser…transformada, también lo hizo el bebé. Lo peor es que por supuesto se mantiene dentro de ella y es él quien tiene el don de llorar.

—¿Quién te dijo todo eso?

—Bella. Al volver. En la playa.

—¿Y quién se lo dijo a ella?

—Los Cullen. Edward, Carlisle, qué sé yo. Y además ¿Qué importa?

—Es una dura historia para ser dicha por cualquiera.

—Es duro pensar que sí, que pudimos haber sido padres y no lo seremos. Todo por mi culpa.

—Ya basta con eso —la voz de Billy se tornó más grave y por primera vez en muchos años parecía estarme regañando —. Bella hubiese muerto, tú le concediste otra oportunidad. Porque la amas. Si no la hubieses llevado a los Cullen, hubiese muerto y ya. Por supuesto, ahora tiene restricciones de vida. Pero vivirá por siempre.

Había tocado la tecla equivocada. Mi papá se sentía culpable por la muerte de mamá, porque había sido él quien manejaba el auto, era casi lo mismo, él había quedado en silla de ruedas, pero para él y para mí era el mismo martirio: nuestro corazón latía.

—No fue tu culpa —dije sereno —. Las personas mueren el día que tienen que morir, no importa lo que pase.

—Sí importa, si no hubiese subido al auto seguiría viva.

—No me estás escuchando. Hubiese salido a buscarte y la hubiesen atropellado, o le hubiese caído un ladrillo en la cabeza. Hubiese pasado de igual forma. Así que deja de martirizarte. Todos la extrañamos pero la vida sigue.

—Entonces, ¿no eres culpable?

—No —dije al fin.

—No era mi intención alterarte, hijo. Pero… hemos vivido lo mismo.

—Sí —se me hizo un nuevo nudo en la garganta —. Cargamos el cuerpo sin vida de las mujeres que amábamos.

—Como hubiese querido poderlo cargar —sollozó Billy tocando las ruedas de su silla.

—Terminamos —dijo Paul saliendo de la sala de parto con una sonrisa que le ocupaba el rostro entero. Me levanté de un solo golpe y llevé al orgulloso abuelo a ver a su hija y a sus tres nietos.

Al entrar, lo primero que vi fue a Bella sonriendo con una alegría inmensa que le llegaba a los ojos. Cargaba una niña en brazos, me miró y se acercó a mí.

—Lamento muchísimo la demora —dijo una voz femenina que no tardé en reconocer. Volteé y observé a Rebecca, lucía diferente a como la recordaba (probablemente poque habían pasado dos años de que no la veía).

—¡Rebecca! —exclamé y ella se lanzó a mis brazos. Ya no se parecía a Rachel. Eran como una gota de agua y una de refresco.

—Jacob Black, ¡qué bien te ha tratado la vida!

—¡¡¡Bella!!! La mujer que me quería robar un ahijado —la abrazó —. Siempre supe que acabarían juntos, ¿verdad que lo sabíamos, Rachel? —ella sólo asintió mientras acariciaba un varón.

—¡Papá! —Rebecca abrazó a Billy casi levantándolo de la silla.

—Y tú debes ser Paul, esto no lo predije exactamente. Pero dije que Rachel se casaría con un feo —le guiñó un ojo —. Y tú, tonta hermana gemela, ¿cómo creías que no vendría? ¿Es ella, mi ahijada?

—Sí, se llama Paulina.

Rebecca la tomó de los brazos de Paul y la apretó a su cuerpo.

—Hombre, qué caliente está. ¿Está sana? —todos nos reímos por lo bajo y Rachel contestó con un firme sí —. Y es tan pequeña. Es preciosa.

—¿A quién llevas ahí? —pregunté a Bella que no salía de la ensoñación de la niña.

—Juliet —sonrió —. J en honor a su tío y padrino —. La niña era hermosa, tenía pocos cabellos negros que ya se adivinaban rizados, ojos chocolate oscuro y una mirada hermosa. Bella me la entregó y sentí el calor febril de lo que sería una futura alfa. No había visto a los otros dos, pero ya algo me decía que sería Juliet la que tomaría ese cargo.

—Y él es Brian —dijo Paul llevándomelo —. Algo me dice que se imprimará de Leah —rió.

—¿De su madrina? —pregunté mientras Bella tomaba a Juliet y yo a Brian.

—Tenías que ver como se miraron —dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Y a dónde fue Leah?

—Fue a tomar algo. La labor de parto es dura para todos aquí adentro.

* * *

Por eso no quería darles explicaciones, porque lo del bebé no era lo que parecía, pero qué me dicen de estos tres lobitos?

Bienvenidas a quienes me leían en mi blog ^^

Los nombres significan:

Juliet: La de cabello rizado

Brian: El fuerte

Paulina: La pequeña

_¿Reviews?_ Basta con darle al botón verde_  
_

**RobinWolfe**


	21. El día más esperado

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes (a excepción de Juliet, Paulina & Brian) escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira y eso parece una complicación para su amor con Jake...¿podrán afrontarlo?, ¿qué pasará con la imprimación? _Jacob/Bella._

_

* * *

_

**Cuarto Creciente**

**Libro III: Jacob & Bella**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV- El día más esperado**

**(Bella) **

El calendario se encontraba en el mes de agosto, era el día 10 y el sol marcaba las siete de la tarde; se acercaba el crepúsculo y más que un final, resultaba el más ansiado inicio. El cielo resplandecía con los reflejos anaranjados y los ligeros tonos violetas, todos reflejándose sobre las calmadas olas de First Beach.

Mi sonrisa resultaba totalmente sincera frente al espejo, incluso me agradaba la figura que se reflejaba en él. Rachel y Rebecca alisaban la larga falda de mi vestido blanco crema. La tela fresca rozaba mis tobillos cayendo recto desde mis caderas. Sencillo como lo había querido. Se amarraba en mi cuello, de lo que se encargaba Rosalie subida a unos altos tacones mientras yo sujetaba mi cabello y Alice saltaba por toda la habitación. La cantidad de piel que mostraba era mínima, sólo mi cuello y con disimulo mis senos. No tenía nada que mostrarle a mi futuro esposo que ya me conocía completa y sonreía satisfecha de ello.

Las gemelas salieron de la habitación excusándose que aún no estaban listas. Tenía el cortejo de madrinas más grande que yo hubiese visto: Rebecca, Rachel, Rosalie, Alice y Leah, además de la pequeña Juliet encargada de llevar los anillos.

—Esto no es justo —suspiró Rosalie —. Te ves más hermosa que yo en cualquiera de mis bodas.

Bufé y sonreí ampliamente al instante. El mejor día de mi vida estaba sólo por marcar que esta sería la vida tal como la deseaba.

Jacob y yo habíamos alcanzado la felicidad que tanto habíamos ansiado y que parecía habérsenos complicado, pero ya la teníamos y la tomábamos como nuestro destino y no un estado transitorio del que podríamos salir repentinamente.

Habíamos aceptado con madurez el hecho de no poder ser padres, nos dimos cuenta que siempre seríamos demasiado jóvenes, y que nuestra felicidad se basaría en esa sonrisa que yo observaría noche y día y él cada mañana al despertar. Seríamos nosotros dos, por siempre y para siempre amarrados a nuestra felicidad.

Un lobo y una vampira. Sonaba absurdo pero es en lo que se había convertido nuestro mundo. En un universo paralelo donde todo lo imposible ocurría con la facilidad de un parpadeo. Además siempre tendríamos al fuerte Brian, a la pequeña Paulina y a nuestra adorada niña rizos de cobre: Juliet. Los amaríamos como hijos y aprenderían a ser los mejores alfas, convivirían con su mayor enemigo y me amarían como soy.

Así sucedía con todos los lobos de La Push, ahora había mejores distinciones entre los vegetarianos, los neófitos y aquellos que realmente merecían ser ejecutados. Los Cullen trabajaban a su lado y ofrecían a los neófitos probar la vida que ellos llevaban, quienes lo rechazaban, no sobrevivían para contarlo.

Juliet, Brian y Paulina tenían cinco meses de haber nacido, caminaban y hablaban gracias a la explosión de sus genes lobunos desde el vientre.

Jacob y yo también habíamos aceptado el hecho de que las cosas debían suceder como lo hicieron. Llegábamos a pensar que yo había nacido para ser vampira, tal vez para vivir eternamente junto a él y que esa promesa que nos hicimos fuera verdadera. Tal vez me culpe, porque lo deseé, deseé jamás irme de Forks y estar siempre con él, se me cumplió, aunque haya parecido el fin del mundo, era sólo el inicio de uno mejor.

— ¿Bella? ¿Sigues aquí? —la voz de campanillas de Alice me hizo reaccionar. Parpadeé y contemplé el borde naranja de sol que quedaba en el horizonte. Era hora.

**(Jacob) **

—No pareces nervioso —dijo Seth dándome una palmada en la espalda. Respiré profundo y miré a los invitados. Seth seguía a mi lado por ser el padrino de mi boda.

—No lo estoy —murmuré —he soñado con este día tantas veces que sería terrible que no estuviese preparado.

—Apuesto a que ella también lo ha soñado…aunque no pueda dormir, puede soñar.

Miré a Leah en su vestido celeste, un tanto incómoda, sabía que no le iba eso de estar de pie con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto Brian le comenzó a halar la falda y le dedicó una sonrisa, su rostro cambió y sus mejillas se colorearon.

—Lo siento mucho Leah —masculló Rachel cargando al niño de vuelta a la silla. Leah sólo sonrió en gesto de "no te preocupes".

Me quedé mirando a mi hermana, feliz con sus hijos y Paul a los lados. Ya no me importaba. No necesitaba un hijo para ser feliz junto a Bella, porque todo lo que necesitaba era tenerla a ella. Lo supe siempre, pero lo comprobé al perderla. Los hijos —dice mi padre —son el recuerdo del esposo para cuando uno queda viudo, pero Bella y yo jamás nos tendríamos que preocupar por ello.

— ¿Listo? —murmuró Seth y al fijar mi vista al frente el Universo entero se iluminó, como si siempre hubiese sabido que este momento pasaría, como si cada átomo hubiese estado esperando este día, nuestro día.

La miré sin perderme detalle de su belleza. Quedé anonadado, sin poderme creer lo que veía, sin saber si mis ojos me engañaban. Sonrió sólo para mí y supe que todo era verdad, que cada fragmento de su piel resplandeciente era real, que sus ojos color oro brillaban para mí, como lo hacía el sol a su espalda, escondiéndose en un magnífico crepúsculo. Sus mejillas iban coloreadas del color que solían tornarse cuando se enrojecía. ¡Ay Isabella!, ¿por qué eres tan bella? Acércate a mí y hazme el hombre más feliz.

El sol se ocultó tras de ella y la bella noche se abrió ante nuestros ojos, como un telón negro cayendo sobre el escenario más prodigioso. Sus pasos eran lentos, al ritmo de la marcha nupcial interpretada por Edward Cullen. Charlie caminaba orgulloso y ella brillaba aunque ya el sol no se encargara de ello. Es que era ella, _brillante, _hermosa, _única. _Sonrió de nuevo y sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta. Los nervios me atacaron con el vuelo de las mariposas.

Al sentirla cerca, mis piernas parecieron hechas de gelatina y casi pude sentir su roce de hielo contra mi piel de fuego. Charlie sonrió ampliamente y busqué a Billy entre todos, noté las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

—Ni siquiera siento que necesite decírtelo, hijo —murmuró Charlie con voz grave y ahogada —, pero lo haré. Cuídala…mucho —me dio un apretón de manos y un abrazo de medio lado.

—Ten por seguro que la cuidaré como mi vida —dije sereno y al instante Bella apoyó su mano sobre la mía; en ese momento, me pareció que todo cobraba significado.

—Te amo —susurró entre labios, sin sonido. Sonreí y miramos al frente.

—Damas y caballeros —se aclaró la garganta —, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión en matrimonio de Jacob Black e Isabella Swan, aunque ya ellos conocen lo que es estar unidos —enarcó las cejas y nos sonrió —, ya, sólo bromeaba.

Fui capaz de escuchar el susurro proveniente del público que regañaba a Emmett con un "te juro que te arrepentirás". Bella apretó mi mano mientras se guardaba una sonrisa y supuse que había sido Rosalie.

La ceremonia fue corta, probablemente porque los chistes no permitieron que se hiciera pesada. Bella —como cualquier vampiro en la faz de la tierra —no había querido la ceremonia eclesial, yo lo había aceptado y Emmett había sugerido obtener una licencia para casarnos. Bella se mostró renuente pero estuvimos de acuerdo en que no nos arrepentiríamos.

—Jacob Black —la voz de Emmett se tornó seria — ¿aceptas a Isabella Swan por esposa para amarla y respetarla por toda la eternidad?

Sonreí al escuchar los votos que Edward había rescatado de las innumerables bodas Cullen. Apreté la mano de Bella y con voz grave afirmé:

—Sí, acepto —escuché a Bella soltar aire, como si no hubiese estado segura de cuál sería mi respuesta.

—Isabella Swan —Emmett pronunció delicadamente su apellido, sabiendo que ella no quería ser llamada Cullen — ¿aceptas a Jacob Black por esposo para amarlo y respetarlo por toda la eternidad?

—Sí, acepto —su voz hizo que me estremeciera y apreté su mano con más fuerza para evitar que mis piernas cedieran.

—Los declaro marido y mujer —dijo solemne —. Ahora, puede besar a la novia.

Emmett nos guiñó un ojo y yo volteé a mirar a Bella, no llevaba velo así que no tendría que quitárselo, miré la escarcha esparcida por sus brazos y descubrí porque brillaba —aunque ella siempre lo hacía —, me acerqué a ella y posicionando una mano en su cintura, me incliné hasta rozar sus labios. Le susurré que la amaba mientras nos besábamos y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Por siempre y para siempre —le dije al separarnos rozando su mejilla con mi mano.

—Sólo si es junto a ti —murmuró y me besó de nuevo. Coloqué una mano en su espalda y la dejé caer apoyada en mi brazo, como si bailáramos un tango.

Los pequeños lobitos arrojaron el arroz directo a nuestras caras con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros pícaros. Caminamos entre los invitados y pasamos a donde daríamos lugar a la fiesta en sí. Todos los invitados fueron tras nosotros pero entre las distracciones de comida y música aproveché para secuestrar a mi esposa un segundo.

**(Bella) **

—¿Qué se siente? —le pregunté.

—¿El qué?

—Que seamos nosotros, dos, por siempre y para siempre. Amándonos…

—Se siente perfecto —susurró en mi oído y besando el lóbulo de mi oreja —. No puedo esperar a despertar cada mañana y siempre encontrarte a mi lado.

— ¿Con cuántas sábanas dormirás? —pregunté divertida.

—Me da exactamente lo mismo levantarme con bronquitis cada mañana. Todo me da igual si te tengo a ti.

Me detuve en la orilla del mar y disfruté del agua bañando mis pies que había dejado desnudos antes de escaparme con Jacob. Me subí a sus pies y él me acercó tomándome por la cintura.

—Te amo —susurré pegada a su camisa blanca, me apoyé sobre su pecho caliente y sentí que el sol brillaba en la noche estrellada.

—Resulta que yo te amo más, mi princesa —susurró en mi cabello acariciándome al tiempo que las olas se movían al ritmo del aire salado.

—Importa poco —me encogí de hombros y me alcé para alcanzar sus labios —. Igual siempre seré mayor que tú y tengo más capacidad de amar y siempre te aprenderé a amar más.

— ¿No me amas a tu máxima potencia? —preguntó sacando unos cabellos que se habían metido en mi boca.

—Sí, a mi máxima potencia actual. Siempre puedo aprender a amarte más, a componerte una canción, velar tus sueños o atrevernos a adoptar un niño.

Sonrió.

—Todo eso lo haremos con el tiempo, siempre que lo queramos así, porque yo también siempre podré amarte más —apoyó las manos en mi vientre y presentí que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta por el bebé que no tuvo chance de nacer —. De cualquier manera, siempre recordaré esos primeros días junto a ti. Lo difícil que se me hizo confesarte mi amor, tu mirada chocolate y esta hermosa mirada dorada que amo aún más.

— ¿Y por qué la amas más? —pregunté.

—Porque sigues siendo tú, mi Isabella Swan, mi Isabella Black —sonreí y me mordí el labio inferior —. La mujer que amaré en esta y cualquier vida. Porque con el tiempo aprendí a amarte más y al reencontrarte fue como si el sol se parara frente a mí.

— ¿Soy tu sol?

—Y mi diosa.

—Eres mi sol también.

Sus labios se inclinaron hasta alcanzar los míos, abrí los ojos al tiempo que él y nuestras miradas entrecruzadas hablaban lo que nuestros labios callaban por estar ocupados en demostrar.

* * *

Sólo falta el epílogo chicas, espero les haya gustado este último capi...

_¿Reviews?_ Basta con darle al botón verde_  
_

**RobinWolfe**


	22. Epílogo: Sin Fronteras

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes (a excepción de Juliet, Paulina & Brian) escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira y eso parece una complicación para su amor con Jake...¿podrán afrontarlo?, ¿qué pasará con la imprimación? _Jacob/Bella._

La primera estrofa es adaptada de Margarita de Rubén Darío, así como algo que se darán cuenta con facilidad...

Playlist: Be italian & Unbreakable

_

* * *

_

**Cuarto Creciente**

**Libro III: Jacob & Bella**

* * *

**Epílogo: Sin fronteras**

Este era un lobo que tenía

Esperanzas nuevas cada día,

Una vampira con brillo de diamantes

Y una manada en familia,

Una casa de malaquita,

Todo el mar azul

Y una gentil hijita,

Tan bonita,

Margarita,

Tan bonita como tú.

No importa que no veas el sol,

Está junto a ti,

No importa que no veas su resplandor,

Brilla para ti.

Y en cada lágrima de tu madre

Y en cada aullido de tu padre,

Ahí estás… Margarita.

_Deseo contarte mil historias Margarita aunque no hayas llegado a respirar el aire que yo respiro, porque me haces pensar que la vida, vale mucho más. _

Levantarme cada mañana resulta el placer más ansiado, encontrarme con los ojos de Bella brillando como oro de Guayana, clavados en mí; mirar sus labios rosados formar una sonrisa y besar mi piel tibia. Sentir el roce de sus fríos dedos acariciar mi pecho y mis mejillas, luego con mi mano cálida acercarla a mi cuerpo hasta que un escalofrío nos recorra enteros. Tengo ya por hábito besarte, mi pequeña, escondida en ese vientre, eres la linda niña que permanece congelada y resulta maravilloso saber que existes, que cada vez que Bella llora, eres tú, esa pequeña que nos recuerda que ahí estás. Margarita, tú que nos uniste de nuevo, porque fueron las lágrimas las que me dijeron "Acércate, sigue siendo _tu _Bella".

Toc, toc. Alguien llama a la puerta.

— ¿No hay privacidad aquí? —pregunta Bella haciendo círculos en mi piel.

Un lugar hecho solo para nosotros, pero donde todos podían entrar. No existían límites.

—Al parecer no.

— ¡Tío Jake! —se oyen los tres pequeños al unísono.

_No tengo tabúes contigo porque conoces toda nuestra historia y has estado ahí en cada momento intenso, desde que te creamos._

Me levanto de la cama y Bella me sisea. No recuerdo que ando desnudo y me sonrojo al ver que ella me arroja el bóxer, entonces la veo salir como una diosa entre las sábanas, vistiendo el conjunto de lencería sexy rasgado por mis dedos y dientes voraces. Su piel nívea no luce ni un morado y me repito que necesitábamos que ella fuera vampira.

Camina sensualmente hacía mí moviendo las caderas al ritmo de mi corazón, me atrapa entre su cuerpo y la pared —ambas gélidas —y mi mano recorre sus muslos desnudos y de mi boca brota un gruñido ronco, ella pestañea y me besa el cuello.

Bajo con delicadeza su ropa íntima hasta que cae sola en sus tobillos, Bella levanta los pies y suelta un "ups" que me hace gruñir, el camisón holgado me sigue estorbando pero primero suelto el bóxer que sigue en mis manos. Cuando no hay más tela que interfiriera, vuelvo a sus muslos y apretándolos la subo a mí.

Pegado a la pared penetró la única parte de su cuerpo que aún es tibia, gime y llora mientras yo sudo y me mareo al probar su cuerpo. La intensidad y la fuerza mutua se convierten en sonidos estruendosos por encima de los gruñidos y gemidos; hemos aprendido de los Cullen, hacemos el amor mientras una tormenta se desata… afuera. El tiempo pasa y no nos damos cuenta, sólo nos concentramos en el momento.

—Los niños —digo tras la segunda eyaculación.

Bella suspira, se separa de mí y haciéndome una pasarela de caderas toma su ropa del suelo y un conjunto limpio del closet, hago lo mismo y ya vestidos la sorprendo por detrás y susurró en su nuca:

—Ya sé porque no debemos tener hijos

—Pobres pequeños demonios —dice Bella y abre la puerta dejando pasar a tres lobitos empapados.

—Tío Jake —dicen al unísono cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Culpen a su tía Bella —digo apretando su mano.

—No, es más divertido culparte a ti —sonríe Paulina.

—Sólo por eso les haré chocolate caliente —dice Bella soltándome y yendo a la cocina. Les sirve y se lo toman de un tiro.

—Los esperamos en el bosque —grita Juliet y ya no se ven cerca. Son capaces de correr más rápido que yo.

— ¿Se puede? —pregunta una voz aguda y dulce. Rosalie y Emmett estaban en la puerta tomados de la mano con una sonrisa —. Edward les envío una carta.

—Gracias, Rose —musita Bella y toma la carta. La lluvia sigue cayendo afuera aunque comienza a bajar su ritmo —. No por la carta, claro, por todo —. Se abrazan como hermanas y Emmett y yo las miramos orgullosos, amamos a nuestras vampiras humanas, hermosas.

Tus tíos se marchan mientras la tormenta se disipa mostrando siete colores en el cielo. Leemos la carta, Edward escribe desde Argentina, donde se casó con Tanya finalmente y siguen su recorrido por el Sur donde ahora es invierno.

— ¿No es genial? —pregunta Bella dejando la carta en la casa y saliendo al prado — ¿Vivir en donde no existen fronteras?

—No hay límites de tiempo o lugar. Tenemos la eternidad y un lugar para nosotros.

—Y un amor que no se puede romper —completa mi frase, toma mi mano y con ella sostiene mi corazón. Puede ser de día o de noche, pero siempre estaremos juntos. El bosque muestra las flores más bellas en lo que solía ser el límite y donde ahora está nuestra casa de Malaquita, la suya, la mía y por sobre todo, la _tuya._

—Los tres para siempre —musito y la abrazo por el vientre. Poso un beso en su cabello y el sol brilla entre las nubes, haciéndola resplandecer, a ella y a ti, Margarita Black.

Bella sonríe entre mis brazos y sé que todo es perfecto, que aunque parezca mentira, ella sonríe para mí y tú sueltas una lágrima de felicidad. Nos pertenecemos y nuestro amor no acabará, será siempre como el cuarto creciente, siempre podrá ser más grande, porque la amo, porque por siempre y para siempre lo haré, díselo Margarita, díselo a Isabella Black.

* * *

Se me ocurrió un Epílogo segundo, así que estén atentos, pero primero tienen que multi-llenarme de reviews :D

Gracias por su apoyo, en este mi bebé (el bebé es Solsticio, pero él es su hermanito), espero les gustara esta loca idea & me perdonen al fin por lo trágico que fue :3

¡Pincha el botón verde!

**RobinWolfe**


	23. Epílogo: Quiero estar toda mi vida conti

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes (a excepción de Juliet, Paulina & Brian) escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** Secuela de Solsticio. Bella ahora es vampira y eso parece una complicación para su amor con Jake...¿podrán afrontarlo?, ¿qué pasará con la imprimación? _Jacob/Bella._

**Los textos centrados pertenecen a la canción Quiero de Macero & Jota, es hermosa**.

_

* * *

_

**Cuarto Creciente**

**Libro III: Jacob & Bella**

* * *

**Epílogo a Bella: Quiero estar toda mi vida contigo **

Quiero regalarte una playa llena de delfines

Darte una montaña llena de flores y jardines

Miramos el atardecer, nos fascinaba. Para mí era ver como el sólo se ocultaba y aún así ella seguía resplandeciendo, para ella contemplar las estrellas del cielo y acercarse a mi cuerpo cálido mientras la temperatura descendía, nos bañábamos en el agua salada con reflejos de luna y mirarnos bajo el haz de plata y amarnos allí, hundirnos en el mar, besarnos entre el agua salada, probarnos, todo eso nos fascinaba.

Llevarte al cine que por tu cuerpo mi mano camine

Hacer el amor en una cama llena de cojines

Irnos tomados de la mano hasta nuestra pequeña casa de malaquita, amarnos, tumbarnos en la cama esponjosa, saltar en el colchón, porque podríamos ser niños por siempre, podríamos amarnos de por vida como dos adolescentes porque siempre lo seríamos y nuestro niño interior jamás moriría, porque siempre estaría entre nosotros.

Quiero casarme contigo y que sea yo el que cocine

Quiero que duermas en mi pecho y la luna ilumine

Quiero, quiero amarte Bella Black. Quisiera que durmieras en mi pecho, pero adoro que veles mis sueños y que siempre que me despiertes tenga tu sonrisa y tu mirada esperándome, amo ver como la luna te hace brillar tanto como el sol, como tu sonrisa es mi sol y tus ojos mis estrellas. Adoro que al levantarme pueda correr más rápido que tú y prepararme mi comida, ir de caza contigo y admirar la forma delicada en la que no lastimas al animal, amo todo de ti y cada parte de tu ser.

Quiero llevarte a un mundo aparte

Un mundo donde vas a enamorarte

Un mundo que no tiene sentido si tú no estás

Quiero estar toda mi vida contigo

Sí, lo que más quiero es amarte, vivir contigo en ese mundo que es sólo nuestro y en el que recibimos a todos, porque todos están invitados a contemplar nuestro amor, porque no es privado y a la vez es lo más personal, es un secreto que quiero que el mundo entero conozca, y sí tú lo sabes, entonces el Universo lo sabe también.

Quiero ser tu pareja

Ser yo el que te proteja

Quiero decirte que te amo en la pata e' la oreja

Para mí eres bella, preciosa, fabulosa

Sí, quiero siempre tomarte de la mano y llevarte conmigo ante todas mis amistades, quiero que me envidien y quieran tener una vampira a su lado, pero no se trata de tu especie, se trata de ti, de una especie en extinción que conmigo vivirá eternamente. Amo decirte que te amo, hablarte con la verdad cada día en la mañana. Eres tan bella que honras tu nombre cada minuto, pero cuando sonríes vuelves cada sílaba de él un diamante puro.

Quiero pedirte matrimonio en las Bahamas

Y que me jures tu amor yo te juro el mío

Que vivamos juntos y no nos separe nada

Quisiera casarme contigo millones de veces y jurarte mi amor cada día, no importa no necesito casarme para que lo sepas, ya lo sabes, ya lo dijimos y si necesitas oírlo de nuevo, sólo dilo.

Quiero llevarte a un mundo aparte

Un mundo donde vas a enamorarte

Un mundo que no tiene sentido si tú no estás

Quiero estar toda mi vida contigo

Te amo, Isabella Black.

* * *

Aquí está el último epílogo.

Cel, veo difícil el hecho de hacer una tercera parte pero si se me ocurre algo, ten por seguro que lo escribiré... :3

Quiero invitarlos a mi nuevo fic que inicio hoy, llamado Fénix, lo encontrarán en mi perfil & por supuesto espero lo lean... :)

Love , Kisses & Jacobs

¡Pincha el botón verde!

**RobinWolfe**


End file.
